Saving Hermione
by LauraWeasley87
Summary: The Wizarding War may be over but the personal battles everyone has to deal with are still raging on. Hermione finally thinks she can have the happiness she craves but unfortunately, things go horribly wrong with the love of her life. An un-expecting friend, steps in to save the day. If you don't like OOC characters and non canon this is NOT the story for you!
1. Introduction

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

Hermione's POV  
It had been a month now since the war had ended and Lord Voldemort had been defeated. I was now living at the burrow with the Weasley family who kindly took me in, treating me like a second daughter.

It had been a tough four weeks for the Weasley family as Fred was nearly killed during the battle and none of us knew if he would make it or not. He thankfully made a full recovery after spending two long weeks in St Mongos, being in a coma for nearly 6 horrible days.

Despite the fact he had a badly broken shoulder, broken ribs and a large gash above his eyebrow, Fred didn't let that stop him. He was cracking jokes with George in no time.

I had never really been close to Fred while I was at school but during his time in St Mongos I became good friends with him, especially when he found out that I was the one who apparently saved his life during the battle.


	2. Chapter 1 - Flashback

Chapter 1 - Flashback**  
**_There was a massive bang and the wall Fred and Percy were stood at, blew into pieces, shards of debris flying everywhere. There was a loud, high pitched scream as Percy and George dashed over to where the wall once stood. Fred was nowhere to be seen._

_"FRED!" Percy called but there was no answer.  
"SOMEONE HELP US!" George pleaded._

_As soon as I found the use of my legs, I dashed over to the three red heads and quickly cast a Protego spell around us which cast a protective bubble around us to stop any nasty death eaters from attacking us further. We tried in vain to remove the pieces of debris in a bid to find Fred who was buried underneath it all. Finally we managed to free Fred but he was completely lifeless and his face was deathly pale underneath all the dirt and blood from the gash on his forehead._

_"Fred, please wake up, please Freddie!" George was pleading, shaking him.  
"George don't shake him. He might have injured his back." I replied, keeping my voice as calm as I could.  
"HE'S DEAD HERMIONE!" George shouted, holding Fred in his arms._

_Those words pierced me like an ice cold knife through the heart. No Fred could not be dead, it was impossible. Fred couldn't just die on us. I kneeled down beside Fred on the opposite side of George. Percy and Ron were stood speechless, tears streaming down their dirt covered faces._

_"Don't just stand there! DO SOMETHING!" George pleaded to his two brothers._

_I took out my wand and began muttering various incantations in the hope it would do some good._

_"What's she doing?" I heard Ron ask._

_George's loud sobs were breaking my heart as he held Fred's limp hand tightly in his own.  
I finished the last of the incantations then placed two fingers to Fred's neck to check for a pulse. I felt a light beating._

"_He's alive but his pulse is very faint. We need to get him to the Great Hall to safety." I informed the Weasley brothers.  
"Like he'll be any safer in there." Ron scoffed.  
"Do you want to just leave him here?" I snapped._

_I jumped to my feet though my legs were like jelly and conjured a stretcher with my wand._

_"Can the two of you carefully levitate him onto it?" I asked looking to Percy and George._

_They did as they were asked and carefully levitated Fred's body onto the stretcher. As soon as he was laid onto it, I carefully wrapped safety straps around him and put his head in a special brace. I had read many muggle first aid books in my time.  
Percy and George levitated the stretcher into the Great Hall where things had calmed down and no one was fighting. _

"_How did you know what to do?" Ron demanded to know.  
"I took a few healing books with me on our hunt plus I used to watch muggle hospital programs with my parents." I answered._

*****  
It had been touch and go with Fred. He was taken straight to St Mongos by a healer. His family especially George and Molly were torn between going with Fred or staying behind to fight.

"You better stay. They need you here." A healer said to Molly and George.

Both knew the healer was right. They needed to stay and fight as our numbers on the good side were already incredibly low. George didn't give up, in fact it gave him more fight. Afterwards he told me he was doing it for Fred because Fred wouldn't want him to give up. Molly didn't give up either and ended up killing Bellatrix.


	3. Chapter 2 - Fred's Return

Chapter 2 – Fred's return

I was very glad to see Fred back at the burrow and to see him cracking jokes again. I always had a smile on my face when he was around. He didn't let his injuries affect him, though he had to go for regular physio for his shoulder which was badly broken.

Everyone was happy that the war had ended except for one person; Ron. Since we returned to the burrow after the battle his attitude towards me changed. We had agreed to start dating after our kiss during the battle. I thought I was finally going to have my happy ever after. Fair enough his brother was in a coma and had nearly died but it wasn't as though he didn't have a good support around him. He was snapping at everyone including Harry and was a nightmare to be around. My new closeness to Fred and George didn't help matters.

Fred had just returned home and Molly had organised a huge welcome home party for him, pulling out all the stops. Ginny had dragged me into town to get a new outfit for the event. I had decided to treat myself to a deep red dress which was slightly low cut and came to above my knee. I also bought myself a pair of black wedge sandals to wear with it.

"That dress is beautiful on you Hermione, it suits your figure perfectly." Ginny commented.

I have to say I did quite like it. It clung to my curves perfectly and showed that I did actually have a womanly figure and curves. I don't know where my newly acquired confidence had came from but I was wanting to make an effort with how I looked for a change. After all I was stuck in scruffy jeans, jumpers and boots for well over a year, nothing having much of a choice in what I could wear. I think Ginny had a bad influence on me too. However on the night of the party Ron was not too impressed with my outfit or my hair and make up which Ginny had spent ages doing for me.

"What are you wearing?" He questioned, looking disgusted at me.  
"Am I not allowed to make an effort Ronald?" I asked back, feeling hurt.  
"Yeah but you look like one of those muggle dolls!" Ron answered referring to a Barbie. "Go and change will you!"  
"No I will not go and change!" I snapped.

I went to storm off but Ron grabbed me by the arm tightly, digging his nails into my skin.

"I said go and get changed! I don't want my Mother thinking you're a slut!" He demanded, his usually kind eyes, filled with anger and this scared me slightly.  
"No I won't Ronald!" I snapped, yanking my arm out of his grip.

I stormed off reeling about what had just happened. I busied myself helping Molly in the kitchen. She thought I looked lovely and not slutty like Ron had said but I just couldn't push what he had said to me to the back of my head.

Ron was not in a happy mood at all. I don't think he liked the fact that since we returned to the burrow all the attention was constantly on Harry and myself and not him, not that I asked for any of the attention. This time the attention was all going to be on Fred.

"Wow Hermione you look lovely." Fred commented entering the kitchen.  
"Thanks Fred. It's not too revealing is it?" I wondered, pulling the hem down a bit.  
"No, no not at all. It suits you perfectly. Red is definitely your colour." Fred answered, his eyes lighting up.  
"Thank you Fred. Ginny helped me pick it out." I grinned back.  
"Ginny has got good taste then." Fred smiled with a wink.

The party had passed without any drama. I had managed to push what Ron had said to the back of my head for the time being. I had stuck with Ginny, Luna and Fleur the whole night while Ron stayed with Neville, Seamus, Dean and Harry. I was quite happy doing this as I was having a great night. I received quite a few lovely compliments about my dress which I was surprised at. However at the end of the night after everyone had gone home, Ron approached me while I was clearing up in the garden.

"Hello Ron. Did you have a good night?" I asked him.  
"No actually I didn't." He answered in a short tone. "I bet you were loving all the attention you were getting."  
"What do you mean Ron?" I asked feeling slightly confused.  
"Oh you know what I mean fine rightly. You and you're slutty dress." Ron seethed.  
"Oh for the love of Merlin Ron. My dress is not slutty!" I answered.  
"You should have changed when I told you too then I wouldn't have had to see you making a total fool of yourself in front of everyone." Ron snapped.  
"Oh Ron catch a grip. For once I wanted to make an effort, to dress a bit more feminine or would you rather I wear jeans and jumpers constantly?" I questioned. "You never complained when Lavender dressed like some slutty bimbo."

Ron moved closer to me, close enough that I could smell the alcohol on his breath. Without any warning he slapped me across the face.

"What the hell was that for?" I cried, clutching my burning cheek.  
"For being an attention seeking slut!" Ron snapped back. "Oh and for bringing Lavender up. At least she didn't have to dress like a slut to get guy's attention."

I went to walk away but he grabbed my arm tightly.

"Ron let go, you're hurting me!" I pleaded as his nails dug into my skin.

He didn't let go of me but just pulled me even closer.

"If I ever see you dressing like that again, you'll get worse than a slap!" He threatened.  
"I'll dress how I want Ron and you or anyone else won't stop me!" I told him straight.

He slapped me again but this time harder. The burning in my cheek was much worse. Ron stormed off while I composed myself. I took out my wand and cast a quick spell on my face then conjured a compact mirror to see what the damage was. Thankfully the spell had cleared up any marks.

*****  
_This story has been a huge challenge for me and I have struggled with writing parts of it. I hope that you all still like what and how I have written it._


	4. Chapter 3 - It Continues

Chapter 3 – It Continues

What I thought was just a one off attack from Ron, wasn't. His mood swings continued and I was always on the receiving end of them. He'd get angry at me for everything, from what I was wearing to what I said and who I talked too. It was far worse than when he wore the horcrux necklace. Actually much worse than that. I couldn't speak to Fred or George without Ron getting paranoid that I was flirting with them which I never did.

I was sat in the burrow living room one rainy afternoon deep in conversation to Percy about what I plan to do after I finish Hogwarts as I was planning on going back in September to complete my NEWTS. When it came to education, Percy was probably the only Weasley I could talk too.

"Oh there are several things I'd like to do. I'd love to work as a healer or maybe even teach at Hogwarts." I said. "I would like to do something with House elves rights too."  
"You could do anything Hermione, you really could. You've got a bright future ahead of you." Percy spoke. "You should speak out about Muggle-born rights too."  
"Thank you Percy. I just want to work hard and have a successful career." I answered.  
"And you will have." Percy answered. "Would you ever consider a job in the muggle world?"  
"I've never really thought about it but you never know. I'd have to go to a muggle college to get qualifications though." I answered. "I don't think my OWLS or NEWTS would be acceptable on a muggle job application form."  
"No I don't think you could get away with doing that. They might be quite hard to explain." Percy laughed. "Would you like a drink?"  
"Yes please." I replied as I settled down on the sofa with Oliver Twist which was one of my favourite muggle stories.

Ron entered with a face like thunder. I didn't acknowledge his existent which seemed to ignite the fire.

"What were you talking to Percy about?" He questioned.  
"We were just talking about my plans for when I leave Hogwarts that's all." I replied which was the truth.  
"Oh was that all?" Ron questioned.  
"Yes Ronald that was all. If you don't believe me go and ask Percy yourself." I answered, looking towards the kitchen where Percy had gone.

Ron flicked his wand locking the living room door and cast a silencing spell around the room.

"What are you doing Ron?" I asked.  
"Are you not content with flirting with Fred and George you have to go and do it with Percy too?" Ron questioned, anger evident in his voice.  
"I haven't been flirting with anyone Ron!" I answered back matter of fact. "Am I not allowed to talk to your brothers?"  
"Don't lie to me Hermione! You get a kick out of making a fool out of me by flirting with my brothers!" Ron snapped. "Am I not good enough for you?"  
"Ron I'm only good friends with your brothers, nothing more. I didn't know that talking to them was a crime. We live under the same roof for crying out loud" I snapped.  
"I'd prefer it if you didn't talk to them to be honest!" Ron admitted.  
"Well tough! You don't tell me who I can and cannot talk too!" I snapped, reaching for my wand to unlock the door but Ron disarmed me with his.  
"Oh for goodness sake Ronald grow up!" I told him going to get my wand.  
"What did you just say?" He questioned.  
"I told you to grow up!" I said again.

I bent down to pick up my wand which was lying on the floor beside Ron but he kneed me in the stomach, causing me to double over in two in pain.

"What was that for?" I cried, clutching my stomach.  
"For answering back to me!" Ron answered, pushing me onto my knees where he slapped me again. "And that's for flirting with my brothers."  
"I have not been flirting with your brothers!" I snapped, trying my best not to cry.

He slapped me again across the face.

"And that's for lying to me." Ron stated then left the room, leaving me on my knees.

I quickly cast a spell on my face and pulled myself together before Percy entered the room with glasses or orange juice for both of us.

"Why was the door locked?" He wondered.  
"Oh Ron was just telling me something important." I lied and thankfully Percy didn't ask me any questions despite the fact I was in so much pain.

I accepted his drink then disappeared to the room I shared with Ginny where I laid on my bed and sobbed.


	5. Chapter 4 - Jealously

_Note: To whoever sent me this review _

_"could definitely do without making ron into a totally different character. don't like stories that character bash."_

_I don't think you grasp the concept of fan fiction writing. In my opinion writing fan fiction is not about copying a book word for word or writring characters as they are in the books, it's about changing things up and writing things as you want to write them. _

_Also Ron has always been a jealous git towards Hermione in the potter books, I've just cranked it up a notch. Also people change during wars and we never really did find out how the potter characters dealt with the war and having fought in a battle so young. _

_If you don't like stories that character bash then you certaintly won't like this story or even perhaps some of my other ones, although I would like you and my other readers to give my stories a chance. I personally don't think I'm bashing Ron, I'm just trying to show a very different side to him. _

Chapter 4 – Jealousy

It had now been two weeks since Fred had returned home and the abuse had started. I didn't really like calling it abuse though. I just seen it as Ron going through a tough time and me being his punch bag. At that moment Ron was constantly making snide comments towards me when we were alone, making me feel smaller than a pixie. He hated seeing me talk with the boys and would watch me like a hawk when I was with them. He wouldn't let me be alone with any of them including Harry, even though he was totally loved up with Ginny and hadn't eyes for any other female.

Thankfully no one else knew what was going on. If Ron did slap or hit me I just used my wand to fix my appearance, using some bruise remover cream that Fred and George sold in their shop. I was careful what I wore too but it was hard as we were now in the middle of summer and I wanted to run around in shorts and vest tops or sunbathe in the garden in a bikini top or wear pretty summer dresses and sandals.

On one very warm summer's day all of us were out in the burrow garden enjoying the lovely sunshine. Ginny and I were lying on towels on the grass watching the boys mess around in the lake. Of course I was dressed in a pair of denim shorts and a black bikini top. Ginny was too. I decided to go inside and get everyone some ice cold drinks. It was only when I stepped into the kitchen that I realised I was being followed by Ron.

"Would you go and put some clothes on!" Ron demanded. "And cover up!"  
"No I won't. In case you haven't noticed Ron it's about 30 degrees outside!" I answered pointing out the window.  
"Well go and put on a bathing suit then!" Ron stated. "I don't like my brother's ogling you."  
"I don't have a bathing suit. I had to borrow this bikini off Ginny." I informed Ron.  
"Go and put on a t-shirt or something then!" Ron demanded.  
"Ron I am not going to put a t-shirt on. It's far too warm!" I answered.

What Ron did next shocked me more than any of the slaps I had received before. He picked up a cup of boiling water and threw it over me, burning me instantly. My skin stug as the boiling water seeped into my pores.

"I told you to go and cover up so you deserve this!" Ron snapped.  
"You are pathetic Ron!" I shrieked.  
"What did you just say?" Ron questioned.  
"I said you are pathetic! We're over!" I stated. "I don't want to be with someone who tries to tell me what to do our gets a kick out of hurting me."

Ron moved towards me and slapped me across the face as I had hit a raw nerve. This I was used too so it didn't bother me anymore.

"No you're pathetic Hermione! You think my brothers like you but they would never like someone as pathetic as you!" Ron seethed.  
"So let me get this straight, you won't let me speak to your brothers because you assume I'm flirting with them when I'm clearly not. I'm not allowed to wear a bikini in summer because you think I'm teasing them. What next Ron? Will you stop me speaking to Ginny too or Harry?" I questioned, ignoring my burning skin from the boiling water. "Will you stop me from taking to your parents too?"

This time Ron didn't slap me across the face, he punched me causing my nose to break and the blood to gush from it. I wasn't scared of him though and I could more than handle him. Hell I have handled a lot in my 18 years of life.

"Clean yourself up! He demanded then left the kitchen.

I quickly fixed my nose with 'episky' then cleaned up all the blood before attending to the burn that had spread across my chest and left arm. I rushed to the bathroom, locking the door behind me, stripped off my shorts and jumped into a cold shower which instantly eased the burning sensation. I stepped out and carefully dried myself down with a soft towel. I looked perfectly normal after casting a few more spells. No one would ever know what had happened. I was definitely thankful for the use of magic at that moment in time.

I went into my shared room with Ginny and pulled on a strappy vest top and ¾ length shorts then headed back outside again to join Ginny who was busy sunbathing. Ron was thankfully nowhere to be seen and neither was Harry.

"Where are Harry and Ron?" I asked.  
"Oh they've gone to Shell Cottage to help Bill with something." Ginny answered.  
'Thank goodness' I thought to myself as I stripped off my top, revealing my bikini top once again so I could catch some rays.  
"What's going on between you and Ron?" Ginny wondered.  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"Are you still going out? You two don't seem very close any more." Ginny answered.  
"No I finished with him. I think we're better off being friends." I answered.  
"I must admit Hermione, I think you two are better off being friends. You could do so much better than Ron." Ginny spoke.

Now I was beginning to think the exact same. What did I do to deserve Ron's abuse and attitude? He had changed so much since the war ended and it wasn't for the best either. I did wonder if anyone else had noticed the changes in him. If they did, they were keeping quiet about it or Ron was a very good actor.

"He's changed Gin. He's just not the Ron I once thought I loved." I spoke quietly. "The war has really affected him."  
"I'm glad I'm not the only one who has noticed that Ron's changed." Ginny replied.  
"Who's changed?" A male voice asked.

I looked up to see a topless and dripping wet Fred towering over me. I don't know what came over me but Fred looked good. He was very toned with a dusting of ginger hair going from his belly button disappearing into his shorts.

"Ron! We were just saying we think he's changed after the war." Ginny answered.  
"Yeah he's been acting like a right git since I got out of hospital. You don't think he's jealous of Mum fussing over Harry all the time?" Fred wondered.  
"That's probably what it is. He's always been jealous of Harry hasn't he?" Ginny answered. "Even at school."  
"Yeah he has. I don't think he likes playing second fiddle to the boy who lived." Fred spoke.

George also joined in our conversation about Ron and all of us were in agreement that he had definitely changed.

"You don't think he's suffering from that post war depression I heard Mum talk about?" Ginny wondered.  
"He could be Ginny but that doesn't explain his jealously." Hermione replied. "He shouldn't be taking it out on all his loved ones either."

Ginny and George had gone inside to make us all some lunch as Molly and Arthur were at the Ministry of Magic. This left Fred and I on our own.

"Are you alright Hermione?" Fred asked. "You seem a little down lately."  
"I'm alright Fred. I'm not sleeping very well. I'm still having nightmares about the war." I lied.

Well I wasn't really lying as I still had some nightmares.

"I've been having nightmares too Mione, really bad ones. George has been too. He woke me up by screaming the other night. It really scared me." Fred admitted. "It sounded like he was being tortured."

I didn't speak for a few moments as I didn't really know what to say.

"I think the war has affected us all Fred and it'll take time for all of us to properly get over it, some longer than others." I spoke. "It seems to be effecting Ron more than the rest of us, including Harry."  
"Are you and Ron still seeing each other?" Fred asked.  
"Nope. I broke up with him. I think it's for the best." I answered looking down at my hands. "We're better being just friends."  
"You deserve better Mione and I'm not just saying that. Ron has always acted like a git towards you and never fully appreciated you." Fred admitted.  
"Thank you Fred. That's really kind of you to say that." I answered.  
"That's what friends are for." Fred grinned pulling me into a hug. "And I owe you big time Mione. You saved my life."  
"It's no problem at all Fred. It was the least I could do." I answered, feeling my face blush.

I let Fred hug me a lot longer than I probably should have. For some reason I felt safe in Fred's strong arms. Ron would never have been this kind and gentle towards me. Then again Ron was never an affectionate person. He wasn't one for cute kisses in the rain or walks around the burrow hand in hand. That was what I wanted in a relationship, not being told what I should be wearing, who I can and cannot talk too and being told what to do.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" I heard Ron bellow, causing me to jump from Fred's arms.

I jumped to my feet as did Fred. Ron had his wand drawn and was pointing it at us, his face burning with anger.

"What's wrong Ron?" Fred asked in a calm tone.  
"Thought you'd make a move on my girlfriend while I was away did you?" Ron questioned moving closer to us.  
"I am not your girlfriend any more Ron. I broke up with you remember!" I reminded him.  
"So you broke up with me so you could get with him did you?" Ron questioned, pointing his wand at Fred.  
"No I didn't Ron. I did it because we're better off being friends." I answered.  
"Ron don't be daft. Hermione and I are friends, that's it." Fred said.  
"Don't lie to me! You've been flirting with each other since Fred got out of hospital." Ron spat. "Am I not good enough for you Hermione?"  
"We haven't been flirting you git!" Fred answered. "Are we not allowed to have a laugh?"

A jet of red light shot from Ron's wand, knocking Fred off his feet.  
"What the bloody hell was that for?" Fred questioned rubbing his head.

I kneeled down to see if Fred was alright but was hit with the worst pain I have ever felt in my life, worse than the time I was tortured by Bellatrix. It was as though every inch of my body was being burned. I rolled away from Fred, pulling my knees up to my chest and closing my eyes tight, hoping the pain would go away but it didn't.

"STOP IT!" I heard Fred shout. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Finally the burning stopped and the blackness faded. I felt sick.

"What the fuck did you do to her Ron?" Fred demanded to know.  
"Just giving her what she deserved." Ron answered in the most evillest tone.  
"What's going on?" Ginny questioned as she and George dashed outside.

Ron aparated with a crack.

"Ron, he hexed Hermione and has just disappeared." Fred explained.  
"He did WHAT?" Ginny questioned. "Where did he go?"  
"I've no idea Gin. I'm guessing Shell Cottage." Fred answered.

I was still lying face down in the grass. Every part of my body seemed to ache.

"Hermione love are you alright? Can you hear me?" Fred asked kneeling down beside me.  
"I...I think so Fred. Is Ron gone?" I wondered.  
"Yes he's gone." Fred replied then kindly helped me up.  
"What happened Hermione?" George asked.  
"Ron. He got really angry that I was sitting talking to Fred. He caught him hugging me then went mental." I replied.  
"He stunned me and then hexed Hermione." Fred added. "Wait a second. Hermione he didn't just hex you did he?"

I shook my head. I knew what Ron had done to me all too well. It brought back far too many painful memories. I began to sob uncontrollably as Fred held me in his arms.

"I...I think he crucioed me." I sobbed.  
"He did WHAT?" George and Fred shouted at the same time.  
"I think that's what he did." I sobbed. "It felt the same as...as last time."  
"If I think for one minute he did that to you Mione, I'll ship him straight to Azkaban myself." Fred snapped.

Ginny appeared with a massive crack.

"He's not at Shell Cottage though Harry is still there. He's coming straight here though." Ginny said.  
"Hermione think's that Ron used Crucio on her." Fred stated.  
"When I get my hands on that git he'll be getting more than one of my bat boegy hexes!" Ginny stated.  
"And he hexed Fred too." George spoke.  
"He got really jealous of Hermione and I sitting talking. That was all we were doing." Fred admitted.

Harry arrived seconds after Ginny and was shocked to the core to hear what Ron had done. Him and Ginny set off to see if they could find him while Fred kindly helped me into the living room while George made both of us some tea.

"I hope that Ginny and Harry find him!" Fred seethed as he began pacing the living room.  
"He won't know what's hit him when Ginny gets his hands on him." George added.  
"How dare he use the cruciatus curse on you after what happened in Malfoy Manor." Fred ranted.


	6. Chapter 5 - The Nightmare Continues

**Chapter 5 – The Nightmare Continues**.

Ron returned to the burrow later that night completely drunk. He wasn't able to walk in a straight line and was slurring his words. He denied that he had hexed Fred and I then threatened the both of us if we told Molly and Arthur. Harry and Ginny had failed to locate him so returned to the burrow.

"Did you crucio Hermione?" Ginny demanded to know, pointing her wand at Ron's head.  
"No. Why on earth would I do that to Mione, my Mione. I love her don't I?" Ron laughed.  
"I saw you do something to her Ron so don't try and deny it!" Fred snapped, drawing his own wand.  
"I only hexed her. I would never crucio her." Ron replied.  
"You shouldn't have hexed her for that matter! She's supposed to be your girlfriend Ron, you don't hurt the people you love!" Fred snapped.  
"And why do you care so much about her?" Ron questioned.  
"Because Hermione is a very good friend of mine." Fred answered. "And I happen to care about her a lot."  
"Did you or did you not crucio Hermione?" Ginny questioned.  
"No I didn't crucio her!" Ron answered.

Ginny cast a spell at Ron which caused him to instantly sober up.

"Maybe we should use some truth potion on you!" George stated.  
"Why don't you believe me? I'm your bother for crying out loud!" Ron cried. "You believe her over me?"  
"To be honest Ron, we don't know what to believe any more. You've been acting strange since after the battle. It's not normal!" Ginny spoke, saying what everyone else thought.  
"Oh I'm sorry that I'm not constantly smiling Gin because in case you haven't noticed we've all been through a war and it wasn't exactly a walk in the park!" Ron snapped.  
"Yeah we all have been through something horrible but it doesn't mean we take it out on everyone else." George replied.  
"Yeah, I nearly died remember!" Fred added. "You don't see me moping around."  
"Oh yes Fred we know you nearly died, Mum constantly reminds us everyday that we nearly lost you." Ron seethed.  
"What has happened to you Ron?" I finally asked moving closer to him.  
"I've just stopped letting people walk all over the top of me!" Ron answered. "I'm fed up always being second best and not being good enough!"  
"Oh for crying out loud Ron, grow up and stop acting like a jealous idiot!" George snapped.

Ron left the room and stormed up to the room he shared with Harry.

"What are we going to do with him?" George asked.  
"We have to tell Mum and Dad." Ginny stated.  
"We can't let this go on any longer. Someone is going to get seriously hurt." Fred spoke. "We need to get the truth out of him about what he did to Hermione."

I never said a word. For the first time in my life, I was actually scared of Ron. Yes he had used crucio on me but I didn't want to fully admit that, that was what he used on me.

We had decided to inform Molly and Arthur the following morning as they returned to the burrow quite late. Ginny and I headed up to our shared room to go to bed. Ginny cast a silencing spell around our room which signalled we were going to have a important conversation.

"Hermione has Ron ever hurt you before?" She asked me.  
"Nope he hasn't. That was the first time." I lied. I couldn't let her know he'd hurt me before.  
"Has he ever acted jealous like that towards you before?" She then asked.  
"Not since we returned here." I again lied. "The last time was when we were on our hunt and he got the wrong end of the stick regarding Harry and I but he was wearing the horcrux necklace then."  
"Look Hermione you done right breaking up with him, especially when he's acting the way he is." Ginny spoke.  
"There's a part of me that thinks I should still be with him and help him through all of this but I can't do it any more Gin. We haven't even been acting like a couple since we got together." I admitted.  
"You deserve to be treated like a princess Hermione and to be well looked after." Ginny said. "And I think I know just the person who could easily step into that role."  
"Who?" I wondered.  
"Fred. You and him seem to have gotten really close lately. I know he likes you a lot." Ginny answered.  
"We're good friends though Gin, that's all. I really care about him too." I admitted.  
"Look when you, Ron and Harry disappeared after Bill's wedding it wasn't Ron or Harry he was worried most about, it was you. I also overheard him confess to George that he likes you." Ginny spoke.  
"Fred is a great guy Gin and has been ever so lovely towards me since after the battle." I admitted.  
"Do you fancy him?" Ginny asked.  
"He's a good looking guy and I did have a mini crush on him when I was about 14 but I've never really thought about him or George in that way if I'm being totally honest." I replied.  
"Look Mione I'm going to be bluntly honest here but if you were to date any of my brothers I'd rather you date Fred or George than Ron. Heck I think even Percy would be better for you than Ron. I know for a fact either of the twins would look after you." Ginny stated.

That night I laid awake thinking about what Ginny and I had talked about, mainly about Fred. I did like Fred, I liked him a lot actually, but did I like him more than just a friend? I didn't get much sleep as I also thought about Ron had done to be earlier that day. It had brought back the horrible memories of when Bellatrix tortured me at Malfoy Manor.

The worst thing was that Ron knew how badly that attack had affected me. It had been him that saved me from her that evening. I'm still having nightmares about it.

Where was the kind and caring Ron that I knew back then? The Ron that risked his own life to safe me from that horrible woman. What had caused Ron to change so much and to turn into this horrible person? Fair enough Ron has always been a jealous person and would jump to the wrong conclusions at times but he was ten times worse now.


	7. Chapter 6 - Alone

_**Warning - This contains some quite harsh fighting/abuse.**_

**Chapter 6 – Alone****  
**The following morning I woke to find that all the Weasley family were heading to Diagon Alley and taking Harry with them and wanted me to go too. I was desperate to go but annoyingly Ron had insisted that the two of us stay behind so we could 'sort things through'. I didn't want to be alone with him but I had no choice in the matter.

Molly thought it was wonderful that the two of us wanted some time alone. Ginny tried to talk Ron and Molly into letting her stay but both of them insisted that she go. Fred and George tried to talk Mum and Ron into letting me go with them. For once I had no say in what happened and I didn't like it.

"Ron and Hermione will be perfectly fine on their own. They obviously want some precious time alone." Molly spoke.

I could tell that Fred, George or Harry didn't want to leave either. Fred and George were going to see their shop for the first time since they went into hiding, both of them eager to get it opened again.  
Before Ginny left she pulled me to the side.

"If he tries to hurt you, stand up for yourself and don't let him." She spoke keeping her voice down. "Keep your wand with you."  
"I will Gin. I've been through much worse." I answered. "I can handle Ron."  
"I'll try and get back as soon as I can." Ginny said. "Do you want me to get you anything while we're away?"  
"No I'm good thank you." I replied.

I quickly ran up to the room I shared with Ginny and grabbed the muggle book; Oliver Twist I was currently reading and tucked my wand into the pocket of my jeans.

"We're away!" Molly called.

I took a deep breath, collected my thoughts then headed down the stairs. I kept telling myself that I was a strong independent woman and that I could handle Ron. I had handled far worse than him over the years. When I made it down stairs Ron was in the kitchen pouring himself a drink.

"Sit!" He demanded as I entered.  
"I'm not some dog you can just boss around!" I informed him, taking none of his attitude, I deserved better than that.

He moved towards me and pushed me down onto the chair with force that the chair rocked backwards on his back legs.

"I told you to sit!" He spat.  
"Right I'm sitting!" I answered, keeping a tight grip on my wand.  
"Good girl!" He said.  
"What is going on Ron?" I asked him, keeping my voice calm.  
"Drink this!" He demanded.  
"What is it?" I questioned.  
"I said just drink it! No need to ask questions." Ron answered.  
"I'm not drinking it until you tell me what it is." I stated.  
"Do you want me to force it down your throat?" Ron shouted, reaching for me.  
"I'd like to see you try Ronald!" I retorted.  
"Imperio!" Ron spoke, holding his wand at me.  
"Expelliarmus!" I managed to say just in time to cause Ron's wand to fly out of his hand before he managed to imperio me.

We had been taught in our fourth year how to fight the imperius curse but Harry was the only person who could fight it. At that moment in time I didn't think I was strong enough to fight it.

"Wow Ron, that's low even for you. First you crucio me then you try and use the imperious curse on me." I stated.  
"I didn't crucio you, you lying bitch!" Ron snapped.  
"Yes you did. I think I'd would know if someone was using it on me, after all I've been tortured with it before." I stated. "I think you're the one who's lying not me."

Ron made a lunge at me, grabbing me by the throat quite tightly. I tried to push him away but he was too strong for me. I tried to gab him with my wand which burned tiny little holes in his shirt.

"GET OF ME!" I Shouted, pushing with all my strenght.  
"Not until you drink this!" He snapped, somehow managing to bring the glass up to my lips with his free hand.

I closed my lips as tight as I could, refusing to open them, not even to speak to him. Ron wasn't giving up easily. I mustered all the strength I could and pushed him as hard as I could, he stumbled backwards into the table.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Ron questioned.  
"Because you were hurting me! I asked you to stop and you wouldn't!" I stated.  
"And I told you to drink this!" Ron snapped.  
"And I told you straight that I wasn't drinking it until you tell me what it is." I stated back.

I picked up my wand and went to wave it over the glass which had a clear, water like liquid in it. Ron made a lunge for my wand but I shot a spell at him which stopped him getting any closer to me. I could hear him shout various swear words at me but I had to check the drink to make sure it wasn't laced with something. If the liquid was safe, it would stay clear and if it wasn't, it would turn a light blue. After a few long seconds the liquid turned a light blue. I jumped off my chair and over to the sink, quickly empting the liquid down it then lifted the protego spell between Ron and I.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Ron questioned.  
"You laced it with something which could have been absolutely anything. There was no way I was drinking it." I answered, feeling disgusted.  
"Yes a truth potion!" Ron stated.  
"Do you expect me to believe that? You could have put poison or something dangerous in it. I don't trust you any more Ron!" I told him. "And if you are telling the truth then you obviously don't trust me."

Ron lunged forward, grabbing me by the throat as if he was planning on strangling me. I think he forgot that I had not only my wand but his too. And unfortunately for him, I'm pretty good at spells.

"YOU F**KING BITCH! I'll kill you!" He seethed, pulling my hair.  
"Get off me Ron!" I shouted, trying to push him away again.

He didn't get off me however, just pushed me down onto the kitchen table, still holding my throat with one hand. I got smacked across the face not once but three times. I didn't care about the pain any more. I couldn't even bring my wand up to hex him because of how he was standing over me. He then tried to take my wand off me but my grip on it was too tight.

"Please get off me Ron, you're hurting me." I pleaded, fear evident in my shaking voice.  
"What did you tell the others about me?" he questioned.  
"What do you mean?" I stammered.  
"You obviously told them something, so what did you tell them?" He asked.  
"I didn't tell them anything Ron. They've seen for themselves how much you've changed, they aren't stupid!" I answered.  
"I haven't f**king changed!" Ron snapped.  
"Yes you have Ron! We all know you have, even Harry thinks so." I answered, trying to keep my voice as calm as possible.  
"If I've changed it's because of you! You're making me like this! All this flirting with my brothers and walking around half naked!" Ron snapped.  
"Oh for crying out loud Ronald, grow up!" I shouted. "This is why I don't want to be with you any more."  
"What have Fred and George got that I don't? Money? Good looks? A good personality? Good in bed?" Ron questioned his eyes laced with evilness.  
"At least they know how to treat a girl." I muttered.  
"What did you say?" Ron demanded to know.  
"I said, at least they know how to treat a girl. They would never dream of treating one how you are currently treating me. They wouldn't even treat their friends like this." I answered.

Ron didn't slap me this time, he repeatedly punched me, re-breaking my nose and several teeth. All I could smell and taste was blood which made me gag.

"STOP! STOP!" I pleaded through the tears and the pain.

What happened next shocked me to the core, shocked me even more than the verbal abuse, the slaps and the punches. Ron raped me. I sobbed the whole time, begging and pleading for him to stop. I couldn't even muster the courage to use my wand but he took it off me and threw it on the floor.


	8. Chapter 7 - Aftermath

Thank you to those of you who are enjoying this story so far. Please remember that War changes people and Ron is suffering due to the effects of the war.

Chapter 7 – Aftermath

After Ron had finished the horrible deed, he demanded I go up stairs and clean myself up. I ran up the stairs in absolute agony, pain in every inch of my body, blood still pouring from my nose and mouth. I managed to grab my wand on my way out of the kitchen. How could Ron rape me? How could be stoop so low? What had I done to deserve that from the man I once thought I loved?

I felt weak, dirty and pathetic as I rushed straight into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I sobbed hard as I looked at my bruised reflection in the mirror. I had a black eye and a bruise on my cheek. My nose was out of shape. I took my wand and cast some spells to repair my nose and teeth. The pain was unbearable.

I knew I probably should have gone to St Mungos but they would ask far too many questions. How could I explain my injuries to them? Thankfully my nose and teeth looked normal in no time. I applied some bruise cream to my eye and cheek and the bruises disappeared within minutes.

I slipped out of my jeans and blood stained t-shirt and into the shower which seemed to sooth my aching limbs. It didn't sooth the emotional damage that Ron had caused though and neither did the tears that I shed. I sat myself down in the shower cubical, bringing my knees up to my chest as I cried harder than ever before.

All I longed for was someone to love me and to bring me happiness, was that to much to ask? I had been through so much in my short 18 years and I think I deserved some happiness in my life. I wished my friends would hurry up and return from Diagon Alley so I wouldn't be alone with Ron anymore.

I was really scared of him now and would do everything in my power to make sure I would never be alone with him again. I stayed in the shower as I long as I could, until I heard voices outside which meant the others had returned. I turned off the water and dried myself down with a towel, checking my body for any signs of what Ron had did to me. I couldn't get rid of the pain unfortunately but I would take a tablet for that after I got dressed. I pulled on a clean pair of jeans, a plain red t-shirt and a Hogwarts hoodie then pulled my hair into a messy ponytail.

"Hermione! Are you up there?" Ginny called.  
"Yeah I'm just in our room." I shouted back.  
"What ya doing?" She asked me.  
"Just changing. I stupidly spilled my drink down me." I lied back.

Ginny entered our room and locked the door behind her, casting a silencing spell around the room.

"Did Ron hurt you?" She asked.  
"Nope he didn't. We just talked. I told him we were over." I lied but I don't think Ginny was fooled.  
"Hermione, you'd tell me if he did?" Ginny asked.  
"There's nothing to tell Gin." I answered.  
"Look Hermione, I want to help you. Ron cannot keep treating you like dirt. It's not fair on you." Ginny spoke.  
"I can handle Ron." I answered.  
"Mum has finally noticed that he's been acting different. I overheard her talking to Dad about him. She's worried about him." Ginny said.  
"What are they going to do?" I wondered.  
"They are going to talk him into going to St Mungos to see a healer." Ginny answered.  
"I do hope so Gin. I don't know how much more I can take of his attitude." I cried.


	9. Chapter 8 - My Nightmare Continues

The parts in italics is Hermione's dream that she has.

Warning; Includes bad language.

Chapter 8 – My Nightmare Continues

Ron kept his distance from me the rest of the evening and I did everything in my power to stay away from him. He kept giving me these weird looks and watching my every move. Ginny refused to leave my side which I was glad. As it was raining outside we all stayed in the living room.

Fred and George disappeared to their room to work on some new product ideas for the shop. I sat doing what I do best, reading. It was my escape and my chance to forget all about what Ron had done. I couldn't forget though, I could feel his eyes burning into me. At 11pm, I finally decided to call it a night. I closed my book and left the living room with Ron following me.

"I hope you haven't told anyone about what happened between us!" He seethed, keeping his voice down.  
"Don't worry your little secret is safe with me." I replied, folding my arms across my chest. "Although I should tell the whole world what you did to me."  
"You dare tell anyone and I swear I'll do much worse." Ron snapped, his face so close to mine that I could feel his breath on my skin which made me shudder.

I pushed Ron away and stormed up the stairs, hearing a door slam. I went straight to my room and changed for bed then went to brush my teeth. On my way back from the bathroom I was met by Fred.

"Hey Mione. You alright?" He asked.  
"I,...yes. I'm just tired that's all." I replied which was partly true.  
"Try and get a good nights sleep love." Fred said, patting me on the shoulder.  
"Thanks Fred. I really could do with some sleep." I answered.

I wished Fred good night then disappeared into my room, my heart fluttering. Why was Fred making me feel like this all of a sudden? He was being ever so lovely towards me, the sort of attention I longed to have from Ron. Maybe Ginny was right when she said Fred would be better for me. He did seem to be a kind and caring young man. I slipped into bed, wrapping the covers around my shoulders and closed my tired eyes.

_I was back in Malfoy Manor and Bellatrix was torturing me with crucio but she wasn't alone. She was joined by a red haired guy that I knew very well._

_"Ron." I called out._

_But he wasn't there to save me, he was there to torture me too._

_"What do you want me to do to her now?" Bella asked in her cold voice.  
"Whatever you want." Ron answered.  
"RON!" I shouted. "Help me."  
"HA! Why would I want to help a filthy little mudblood like you?" He laughed.  
"I think I'll let you take over Ronald. You seem to know what you're doing." Bellatrix cackled._

_Ron kneeled down beside me his wand pointed at me._

_"Crucio." He shouted._

_I writhed on the ground in pain going in and out of conciousness._

_"STOP! STOP! PLEASE!" I pleaded but it was no use. Ron never stopped.  
"You're very good at this." Bellatrix commented, her black eyes wide.  
"You've really got to mean it." Ron spoke. "Harry told me that one."  
"Silly little boy eh?" Bellatrix laughed.  
"HARRY!" I shouted.  
"I think I'll leave the two of you two it." Bellatrix spoke. "I'll be back later to have some more fun."_

_Ron removed his trousers and raped me. I pleaded with him to stop but this just encouraged him more.  
^^^^End of dream^^^^_

_"RON STOP PLEASE! YOU'RE HURTING ME!" I pleaded over and over again.  
"HELP ME PLEASE!" I begged.  
_"Hermione wake up." A small voice said._  
"STOP IT RON!" I begged.  
_"Hermione please wake up, you're scaring me." A female voice begged.  
"What's going on?" A male voice asked.  
"She's having a really bad nightmare." the female voice answered.  
"Hermione wake up love. It's Fred." the male voice pleaded.

I bolted upright on the bed, my body covered in sweat and my pyjamas stuck to my shaking body. I looked to my left to see Ginny, Fred and George all looking at me with worry etched on their faces.

"What...what...is ….going on?" I stammered, calming myself down.  
"You were having a horrible nightmare." Ginny answered.  
"We heard you screaming." Fred said.  
"So we rushed straight here." George added.  
"Don't worry Ron hasn't heard you." Ginny said.  
"What happened Hermione?" George asked.  
"That's if you want to talk about it love." Fred said.

Ginny did her usual of locking the door and casting a silencing spell.

"I don't want anyone overhearing." Ginny said.  
"I don't want to wake up your parents." I said.

I proceeded to explain my horrible nightmare to Fred, George and Ginny, trying my best to remember it all but it was painful. The nightmare was as clear in my head and so awfully real.

"Ron raped you?" Fred questioned.  
"Yes he did." I answered.  
"HE FUCKING RAPED YOU?" Fred shouted, jumping off the bed.

I looked at Fred and realised what he had asked and I had practically told him that Ron had actually raped me.

"Fred please." I begged.  
"Hermione, did Ron actually rape you in real life?" Ginny asked.  
"Or was it just in your nightmare?" George asked.

I shot a look at Fred who's face was as red as his hair.

"Hermione if he did, we need to know the truth." Ginny said.  
"He...he...yes...he...did." I sobbed.  
"THAT FUCKING BASTARD!" Fred snapped, going straight to the door and unlocking it, George hot on his heels.  
"Please don't go after him. He said he'd kill me." I cried.  
"He raped you Hermione. Do you think we're going to sit back and let him get away with him, our brother or not." Ginny stated.


	10. The Truth About My Little Brother

This is from Fred's point of view.

Warning; Swearing and strong language.

Chapter 9 – The Truth about my little brother – Fred POV

I was heading back to my room from the bathroom when I heard Ron's voice.__

"I hope you haven't told anyone about what happened between us!" I heard Ron say.  
"Don't worry your little secret is safe with me." Hermione replied. "Although I should tell the whole world what you did to me."  
"You dare tell anyone and I swear I'll do much worse." Ron snapped back to her.

So Ron did do something to do earlier that day and he was begged her to keep quiet. I stormed into my room to tell George what I had overheard.

"What in Merlin?" George gasped when I told him.  
"He's done something to her George." I said.  
"Well if he did hurt her, she's doing a very good job at hiding it." George answered.  
"Well Hermione is pretty good with the odd spell." I said.  
"I wonder what he did to her but we'll never get the truth out of her." George said. "Unless we use some truth potion."  
"Well we all know he used crucio on her that evening." I answered. "So goodness knows what else he is capable of."  
"He has changed Freddie and it's worrying. He's not like our little brother anymore." George said sadly.  
"I know Georgie and it's scaring me. We really need to do something before something bad happens." I answered. "Before he seriously hurts Hermione or one of us."  
"Should we tell Mum and Dad?" George wondered.  
"We probably should but Mum has already suggested taking him to St Mungos." I answered.  
"Maybe we should take matters into our own hands." George suggested.  
"And do what?" I asked.  
"I honestly have no idea. We have to tred carefully because he's our brother." George answered.  
"There's no point in questioning him because he'll just deny it all then he'll hurt Hermione because he'll think she told us. We could always play a few pranks on him but Mum will get annoyed at us for annoying Ron." I said.  
"And when pranks are played in this house, we always get the blame for us, even if it wasn't us at all." George said.  
"We could slip some truth potion into his morning tea or coffee." I suggested.  
"Have we got any?" George asked.  
"Mum or Dad might have some lying around somewhere. If not we could always brew some." I replied.  
"Do you know how too?" Geoge asked. "Cos I haven't got a bloody clue and we can't exactly ask the brightest witch of our age to brew us one."  
"We need to make a range of truth sweets or something for the shop. They'll be tricky to make but Hermione but give us a hand." I said.

I was really enjoying my sleep, dreaming about our shop being up and running again and it bursting with excited customers when I was rudely awakened by high pitched screams.

"What in Merlin?" I questioned, sitting up in my bed.

You'd think we'd be used to hearing screaming during the night due to people having nightmares but I hadn't heard a scream like this before. This was one that cut through you like the coldest knife and caused every hair to stand on end. I hadn't heard one like it since the night of the Battle of Hogwarts, well before I was knocked out anyways. It didn't stop after it woke me up. It woke George up too.

"What in bloody hell is going on?" George asked sleepily.  
"Shhhh." I begged George.  
_"__STOP! STOP! PLEASE!" _We heard_.  
"HARRY!" _a female voice shouted and it wasn't our little sister having naughty dreams about the chosen one._  
"RON STOP PLEASE! YOU'RE HURTING ME!" _the female voice was now pleading._  
"HELP ME PLEASE!" _  
_"__STOP IT RON!" _

George and I had heard enough.

"It's Hermione." I gasped.

The two of us left our room and raced down the hall to Ginny and Hermione's room. Hermione was lying in bed, writing around, getting tangled in the covers, her body covered in sweat as she cried out in pain. Ginny was by her side trying to wake her.

"Hermione wake up love. It's Fred." I pleaded.  
"What...what...is ….going on?" Hermione stammered, calming herself down.  
"You were having a horrible nightmare." Ginny answered.  
"We heard you screaming." I said.  
"So we rushed straight here." George added.  
"Don't worry Ron hasn't heard you." Ginny said.  
"What happened Hermione?" George asked.  
"That's if you want to talk about it love." I said.

Ginny moved from her position beside Hermione and cast a silencing spell on the room then locked the door. Hermione then proceeded to tell us all about the horrible nightmare she had just encountered.

"Ron raped you?" I questioned, not quite believing what I was hearing.

Ron had raped her in her nightmare so had he did it in real life too? The poor girl was in pieces. Fear was evident on her pale, tear stained face. I had never seen Hermione as vunerable as this and it really worried me.

"Yes he did." she answered.  
"HE FUCKING RAPED YOU?" I shouted, jumping off the bed, anger filling every inch of my body.

I wanted to find Ron and hex him then ship him straight of to Azkaban. Using crucio on Hermione was bad enough but raping her was far worse. Hermione looked at me through tear filled eyes, secretly begging me not to do anything rash.

"Fred please." she begged.  
"Hermione, did Ron actually rape you in real life?" Ginny asked.  
"Or was it just in your nightmare?" George asked.

Hermione shot another look at me and I wished I could read what was going through her mind. I wanted to reach out and help her, tell her that we were on her side and that everything would be ok, that we would look after her.

"Hermione if he did, we need to know the truth." Ginny said.  
"He...he...yes...he...did." she sobbed.  
"THAT FUCKING BASTARD!" I snapped, going straight to the door and unlocking it, George hot on my heels.  
"Please don't go after him. He said he'd kill me." Hermione cried.  
"He raped you Hermione. Do you think we're going to sit back and let him get away with him, our brother or not." Ginny stated.

I dashed from the girl's room and stomped up the stairs to Ron and Harry's room. I didn't care who else I woke up in the process. I wanted to find Ron and hurt him, hurt him for what he did to Hermione. I stormed straight into Ron and Harry's room to find them both sleeping soundly. The smile on Ron's face made me sick. How could be smile about what he did? How could he even go to sleep at night knowing what he did, what he is? He disgusted me.

"RONALD WEASLEY YOU BETTER WAKE UP YOU BASTARD!" I shouted.  
"You'll wake up the whole house." George said.  
"At this moment in time I don't give a damn if I wake the whole neighbour hood." I snapped.  
"What's going on?" Ron asked, wakening up and rubbing his eyes.  
"Please don't be doing this now." I heard Hermione plead behind us.  
"What's happening?" Harry asked, putting on his glasses.  
"You tell me Ron!" I snapped pointing my wand directly at Ron.  
"What the hell?" Ron gasped.  
"TELL ME WHAT YOU DID TO HERMIONE!" I shouted.  
"I didn't do anything to Hermione." Ron answered.  
"YOU'RE A FUCKING LIAR!" I snapped.  
"What did she tell you?" Ron seethed.  
"She didn't have to tell us anything Ronald!" Ginny snapped, peering around me.

Mum, Dad and Percy also appeared in their night clothes to see what the noise was about. Hermione had collapsed by the nearest wall and was sobbing to herself, her knees pulled up to her chest.

"What is going on?" Mum asked, looking at the scene.  
"You better ask Ron!" I snapped.  
"Ron?" Mum asked.  
"I have no idea what Fred's talking about." Ron answered, trying to look all innocent.  
"Hermione love, what is going on?" Mum asked, kneeling down beside the sobbing Hermione.  
"Why don't you tell us all what you did to Hermione!" I questioned moving closer to Ron.

Harry jumped out of bed and rushed to Hermione while Ginny, George and I rounded on Ron with our wands pointed at him.

"I didn't do anything to the lying little bitch." Ron seethed.  
"Ronald Weasley, how very dare you call Hermione that." Mum shrieked. "Or use that language, you too Fred, there's no need to swear."  
"Ronald here raped Hermione, Mum." Ginny blurted out, not beating about the bush.  
"Ron would never do such a thing." Mum gasped.  
"Oh would he not? The same son of yours that also used the cruciatus curse on Hermione just because I was comforting her." I stated.  
"Ronald, you didn't?" Mum gasped, tears forming in her own eyes.  
"Of course I didn't!" Ron lied. "Why would I hurt Hermione?"  
"You're a liar Ron!" I snapped. "I was with Hermione when he did it."  
"Hermione is this true?" Mum asked but Hermione just continued to sob.  
"She was having a horrible nightmare Mum, shouting for help and telling Ron to stop hurting her." Ginny stated. "Then she told us Ron raped her."  
"Hermione love, is this true?" Molly asked again. "It was probably just a horrible dream."  
"Hermione you've got to tell the truth." I urged but without pushing her.

Hermione looked up at Mum, Harry and Ginny through her watery eyes and nodded her head.

"LIAR!" Ron shouted going for his own wand but I quickly disarmed him then cast a full body bind curse on him.  
"Oh my goodness." Mum cried.  
"Please tell me he didn't rape you Hermione?" Percy asked.

Hermione just nodded her head again, too scared to speak to any of us. Mum broke down in tears as she tried to take in what Ron had done. My blood was boiling. George was much calmer than me but then he always was.


	11. Chapter 10 - Hermione's Memory

This is from Hermione's POV

Chapter 10 – Hermione's Memory – Hermione POV  
I couldn't believe my secret was out and I had no control over it. I had admitted that Ron had raped me while trying to explain my horrible nightmare to Ginny, Fred and George. Maybe I did it on purpose to secretly tell them the truth. I didn't expect Fred to react the way he did and I hadn't the energy to stop him from going after Ron.

Actually I wanted him to go after Ron. I wanted him to hurt Ron in the same way Ron had hurt me. I found the power in my legs and managed to follow Fred and George up to Ron's room where they confronted Ron who obviously lied about the whole thing, calling me the liar. I was no liar and I was not going to be accused of being one. I was brought up to be a truthful person. I collapsed to the ground and began to sob.

Molly, Arthur and Percy were wakened in all the commotion and wanted to know what was going on. Fred was not backing down easily and Ron continued to lie through his teeth. Molly kept asked me if what Fred was saying was true and at first I couldn't bring myself to admit the truth but in the end I did. What was the point in lying to everyone and lying to myself? Molly let out a sob and it broke my heart. Molly and Ginny helped me back down to my room while Arthur, Fred and George dealt with Ron.

"Hermione dear did Ron really rape you?" Molly asked as tears fell from her own eyes.

I took my wand and held it too my head, removing the memory of what happened earlier that day. Ginny got me a phial to put it in.

"Take this Molly and watch it. It won't be easy to watch but it's exactly what Ron has been doing to me." I sniffed, handing it to Molly. "And yes, he did rape me, earlier on today while you were all at Diagon Alley."

Molly let out the most heart wrenching sob.

"I am so sorry Hermione." She cried pulling me into a hug.  
"I am sorry Molly." I cried.

Ginny, who was never a huge crier, had tears in her own eyes.

"What are we going to do Mum?" She asked.  
"In the morning we'll take Hermione to St Mungos to get checked out. We also need to deal with Ron." Molly answered. "I will get Arthur to take him to Shell Cottage now for the rest of the night and stay there with him."  
"You won't send him to Azkaban?" I shrieked.  
"No I won't but he does need to realise what he was done to you, is wrong." Molly answered.  
"I'm really scared, Molly." I confessed, my whole body shaking.  
"I will do everything I can Hermione but for now, I suggest you try and get some sleep. I will get you a dreamless sleeping potion for tonight." Molly spoke.  
"You do believe me, don't you?" I asked.  
"Yes Hermione I do believe you although a Mother should believe her own son but I do know that you would not lie to me." Molly answered.  
****

Molly left Ginny and I and headed down to the kitchen to get me a dreamless sleeping potion. Arthur was already there with Ron, Harry, Fred, George and Percy. Fred and George were still pointing their wands at Ron, waiting for a chance to hex him.  
"I think Ron should be taken to Shell Cottage for the rest of the night. Arthur I think you should go with him." Molly spoke.  
"He should be taken straight to the Ministry!" Fred stated.  
"It's far too late for that Fred." Molly answered.  
"I don't care where you take Ron, as long as it's out of this house!" Fred snapped.  
"This is my house to you know!" Ron snapped back.  
"Well if he won't go, then I will!" Fred stated.  
"Me too and we'll take Hermione with us." George added.  
"I think it's best if I take Ron for tonight until we decide what is going to happen." Arthur spoke.  
"I can't believe my own family are believing her over me." Ron complained.  
"Hermione isn't the lying type!" Fred retorted.  
"And I suppose you know her better than I do?" Ron questioned. "Why have you become so interested in Hermione all of a sudden?"  
"I've always liked Hermione and not that I should have to explain myself to you!" Fred answered back.  
"Boys please." Molly begged, wishing they would stop arguing.  
"I'll take Ron to Shell Cottage now." Arthur spoke.  
Arthur led Ron out into the garden then they apparated straight to Shell Cottage.  
"Fred, could you take this potion up to Hermione please?" Molly asked.  
Fred did as he was asked, being followed by George.  
"Percy what are we going to do?" Molly asked.  
"I have no idea Mother. Are you sure that Hermione is telling the truth?" Percy asked.  
"Why would she lie about something like this? Hermione wouldn't lie." Molly answered.  
Molly brought out a old looking stone bowl from the cupboard.  
"She gave me her memories to look at. I think we'll find out the truth once and for all." Molly spoke.  
Molly and Percy stood over the pensieve and poured Hermione's memory into the bowl. It swirled and swirled around.  
"Are you ready?" Molly asked.  
"Do you want me to see?" Percy asked.  
"I don't think I can do this on my own." Molly answered.  
Molly and Percy placed their face in the pensieve and delved straight into Hermione's painful memories of the pain Ron put her through. From the first time he slapped her, right through to him raping her. Molly and Percy could not believe what they were seeing and Molly could not hold back the tears that fell from her eyes. She could not believe that her son, one of her children would be capable of doing such horrible things. Percy too was stood rigid in shock as he watched the horrible events unfold. He wanted to reach out and help Hermione but he couldn't at that moment in time.

"The poor girl." Molly sobbed as she returned back to the real world.  
"Had you any idea?" Percy asked.  
"No I had no idea this all was happening." Molly cried. "How could Ron do such horrible things to such an amazing girl?"  
"I have no idea Mother. I wish I had the answers but I don't." Percy replied, trying to comfort his mother.  
"Maybe it's the effects of the war." Molly cried.  
"It could be Mum. Ron has been through a horrible ordeal." Percy replied.  
"But they all have Percy and they all seem to be doing fine." Molly said. "Especially Harry."


	12. Chapter 11 - Friends

Dear Bane - How exactly am I murdering the Harry Potter books? I write fan fiction, if you don't like it then why the hell are you on a fan fiction website? If you haven't got anything constructive to say then don't bother commenting on my stories.

I am seriously considering deleting this story because I am fed up to the back teeth with the pathetic, immature, nasty comments I am getting on it. If you don't like this story that is perfectly fine but don't send me abuse because of how I'm written it or how I've written the characters. If you don't like it then don't read it, simple as!

Anyway thank you to everyone who has sent me constructive critism and lovely reviews. I hope you alll continue to support this story.

Chapter 11 - Friends - Hermione POV

Fred and George entered the room where I was trying in vain to get back to sleep. I didn't want to get back to sleep as I knew I would be tortured with horrible nightmares once again, even with the potion Molly had given me. I didn't know what was worse; reality or dreams. Harry was in our room too, refusing to leave Ginny and I. He'd placed an airbed on the floor.

"I want to stay with you girls and make sure you are both alright." Harry stated.

Harry was forever looking out for his friends although opted to believe me over Ron which no doubt wouldn't go down too well with Ron.

"Mum gave me this potion to give to you." Fred stated, setting the glass down on the beside cabinet.  
"Thank you Fred." I replied.  
"How are you feeling?" He asked me, sitting down on the bed beside me.  
"Numb, weak, upset and guilty." I trailed off. "I honestly don't know how I'm feeling."  
"Look Hermione, do not be feeling guilty. Ron has been horrible to you recently and you don't have to keep it all bottled up." Fred said.  
"I was scared Fred, scared that Ron would hurt me even more." I cried. "He threatened me that if I told anyone he'd hurt me and he's even threatened to kill me. I thought I could handle him."  
"I overheard him to you earlier before you came up to bed." Fred confessed.  
"You did?" I asked him.  
"I did and it broke my heart. I didn't know what to do so I told George." Fred admitted.  
"We tried to decide what to do about him but we didn't know ourselves." George added.  
"We wanted to tell Mum and Dad or take matters into our own hands." Fred said. "We even thought about slipping a truth potion into his tea."  
"But we didn't know if we had any in the house and neither of us know how to make one." George added.  
"You don't have to worry about telling Mum and Dad now." Ginny said.  
"I'm so scared about what will happen now." I cried into Fred's strong arms.  
"We're all here for you Hermione." Fred said and Ginny, George and Harry agreed with him.

"What about Ron?" I asked through the tears.  
"Don't be worrying about him right now." Fred answered.  
"None of us will let that git of a brother of ours hurt you again." George said.  
"Do you think we could all stay together tonight?" Ginny wondered. "I fancy a bit of a sleepover."  
"Do you think it'll be ok with Mum though?" Fred wondered.  
"She'll be fine with it. She'll see it as us wanting to look after Hermione." Ginny answered.

Ginny's room was just about big enough for two of us, let alone five of us but we somehow managed to squish in with Fred and George placing air matresses on the floor.

"I think we should maybe go and stay with Sirius for a few days at Grimmauld Place." Harry spoke.  
"Who?" Ginny wondered.  
"Hermione and I." Harry answered. "And you of course, if you wanted to come."  
"What about us?" Fred and George asked at the same time.  
"And you two of course." Harry smiled.  
"As long as I am as far away from Ron, I don't care where I'd go." I said.  
"We'd take you to our flat if it was ready again to live in but it's not." Fred said, sadly.  
"When will it be ready?" Ginny wondered.  
"We were going to go tomorrow and clean it up now that we know Diagon Alley is safe but we might wait for a few more days." Fred answered.  
"I can give you both a helping hand if you want." I offered. "It'll take my mind off Ron."  
"We better wait and see what is happening tomorrow before we make any plans." Ginny said.  
"I think we all try and get some sleep." Harry said as a yawn escaped his mouth.  
"Try and get some sleep Hermione. We're all right here." Fred spoke, placing a small kiss on my forehead.  
"Thank you." I said to my friends, feeling grateful for their support.

Fred left to go into his make shift bed and I felt sad that he wasn't beside me anymore. Fred was so kind and gentle and I felt safe with him around. I took the potion he had brought up for me then tried in vain to get to sleep.


	13. Chapter 12 - The Following Morning

_Thank you to Guest, Cares 1970 and Miss' Phelps for your lovely comments. I really do appreciate your support on this story and hope you'll continue to read and enjoy it. It's people like you all that keep me writing this story._

_Unlike "Goose" and your "You can't write a story that isn't non canon nonsense" As this is my story I will write my characters how I want! In my opinion fan fictions aren't meant to be about following canon and the sooner people realise this the better! Not only were you rude about my story but you were rude about my readers too, the readers who are actually enjoying this story. It is idiots like you who make me want to delete this story but you know what, I'm not going to stop just because you can't hack that there's writers out there who like thinking outside the box and write non canon stories. Changing canon is not a crime and I'd hate to break it to you and anyone else who has the same narrow minded opinion as you, but the majority of fan fictions out there do not follow canon. Also changing a character's trait is not a crime either, it's exploring a different side of a character that we would never got the chance to see in the book/movies. _

_I've honestly had enough bullshit about this story to last me a lifetime. I shouldn't let idiots annoy me but they do. It's the shitty, rude, unessecary comments that stick in my head and yes they seriously piss me off. I am oh so sorry that I tried to do something different and I'm sorry that I tried to explore a different side to Ron that we wouldn't get to see in the books. (I don't doubt for one moment that the war would have messed him up in the beginning. Look at how wearing the horcrux affected him)_

_Anyone enough of my ranting and lets get back to the story!_

Chapter 12 – The Following Morning – No One Pov

Molly had gathered everyone in the kitchen to dicuss the drama that had unfolded in the early hours of the morning, regarding Hermione and Ron. Hermione was still very shaken but had managed to get some sleep. Fred, George, Ginny, Percy and Harry were all fuming about the revelations that Ron had been abusing Hermione right under their noses.

Molly quickly dished out breakfast to everyone then sat herself down at the table with a steaming mug of coffee. Arthur was still at Shell Cottage where he had taken Ron and stayed with him. No one had heard from either of them.

"What is going to happen Mother?" Percy asked breaking the horrible silence.

The only noises in the kitchen was the frying pan washing itself, the scraping of cutlery on the plates and the screeching coming from the gnomes fighting in the garden.

"I think I should take Hermione to St Mungos to get checked out to make sure she's not seriously hurt." Molly spoke.  
"Honestly Molly, I'm fine." Hermione answered nervously.  
"Hermine dear, it's best that you do, just to be on the safe side." Molly spoke and Hermione agreed knowing what Molly meant.  
"What about Ron?" Fred asked through gritted teeth.  
"I don't want him to get into trouble." Hermione squeaked but everyone heard what she had said.  
"Hermione he has been hurting you and he raped you. If we don't do anything about it, he could do it to you again." Ginny stated. "And maybe even worse now that we all know."

Hermione shuddered at that thought, Ron's threatning words still ringing in her ears.  
She had to do what she always did, and do the right thing, the sensible thing.

"I think it wouldn't do him any harm to also get checked out at St Mungos. There's something obviously wrong with him." Molly spoke. "And you three will not be taking matters into your own hands."

Ginny had a face like thunder. She wanted to hex Ron into the middle of next week for what he did to Hermione. Fred and George too wanted to deal with Ron in their own and no doubt would get some sort of revenge on him. Harry however felt lost in all of this mess. Hermione and Ron were his two best friends and again he was piggy in the middle. This time however, he knew who was in the wrong so opted to stick by Hermione over Ron as he knew he couldn't justify and stand by Ron when he did something so horrible.

"Are you going to take him to the Ministry?" Ginny asked.  
"They've got enough on their plate at the moment, Ginny. They are constantly bringing people in for questioning and trying to clean up the mess that you-know-who and his followers made." Molly answered.  
"Yes it's awful in there at the moment. Loads of witches' and wizard's profiles have been destroyed and Kingsley is trying to hunt down the secret hidden copies of them all. We've got so much to do." Percy spoke, pushing his glasses further up his nose.  
"I don't want Ron to be put in Azkaban, even he doesn't deserve to be put in that horrible place." Hermione said, shuddering at the thought of Ron's soul being sucked out by the dementors. "I do think Molly should take him to St Mungos though."  
"As long as you are sure, Hermione dear." Molly answered. "After all it has to be your decision."  
"I'm very sure. I think he might possibly have PTSD." Hermione stated. "I read about it in one of my muggle medical books."  
"What is it dear?" Molly asked.  
"Is is called Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. It affects people who have been through a traumatic event, such as the death of a loved one or a war." Hermione explained to the confused Weasleys.  
"Oh yes. I think I have heard about that before." Molly answered. "Do you have the medical book?"  
"Yes. I'll just go and get it." Hermione answered, jumping from the table and rushing up the stairs to get it.  
"She'd be quicker apparating." George giggled but Molly shot him a look.

Hermione returned seconds later with the book in her hands which she handed to Molly. She already had the right page bookmarked. Molly quickly scanned the page, her eyes moving fast across the page.

"Oh yes. It does sound exactly like what Ron is experiencing. Of course I am no expert." Molly spoke.  
"Then I think the best place for Ron to go is St Mungos." Percy said. "No doubt they will be dealing with a lot of that at the moment."  
"Now, are any of you feeling the same way?" Molly asked, looking around the group. "Because if you are, I think it would be best for you to come along to St Mungos too."

No one said a word.

"Right Hermione. I think we should go soon, get it over and done with." Molly spoke.  
"Can I come too Mum?" Ginny asked.  
"Yes you may. What are you boys doing?" Molly asked Fred and George.  
"We were going to go and see the shop." Fred answered. "We thought Hermione, Harry and Ginny could come too after St Mungos."  
"Right you are. Ginny and Harry can come with Hermione and I and you two can go to the shop." Molly said.

Sorry for the large rant at the start but I just had to get some stuff off my chest.

Do you think that Ron could be suffering from PTSD?


	14. Chapter 13 - St Mungos

_Note: If you're going to complain or send me abuse about me changing Ron's character then __**don't bother**__. I'm not interested in your narrow mindedness nor your "you've got to stick to canon" nonsense. If you don't like what I write then bugger off and read something else._

_*****  
Thank you again to all the lovely comments and reviews I have also been getting. I'm sorry that you've also have had to put up with my ranting about people who clearly have nothing better to do that send us writers abuse on what we write._

Chapter 13 – St Mungos.  
Hermione's stomach was filled with dread and she felt kind of sick. She was not looking forward to going to St Mungos at all. What would they think of her? She remembed reading a muggle book where a woman had been raped by her husband but she got all the blame for it. Would Hermione get blamed for Ron's actions? Would she be made out to be some sort of slut?

Hermione jumped off the bed and dashed straight into the bathroom where she emptied the contents of her stomach. Ginny rushed to her aid, holding her hair back from her face and rubbing her back in a comforting manner.

"Oh Hermione." She squeaked.  
"I'm so scared, Gin." Hermione cried, sitting down on the bathroom floor while Ginny got her a glass of water.  
"I don't blame you Hermione. I would be too." Ginny answered. "But you'll get through this. We're all here for you."  
"I feel so bad though because Ron is your brother and I don't want to break up your." Hermione cried.  
"You won't break our family up, Hermione. Just because Ron is my brother doesn't mean we can justify what he did to you. He did wrong and he has to deal with that." Ginny answered.  
"But what if they blame me for what he did to me?" Hermione cried. "I've seen it happen before where woman get all the blame for their husbands or boyfriends, hurting them."  
"They won't blame you Hermione. Well they better not or they'll have me to deal with." Ginny stated.  
"Are you two ladies ready?" Harry asked from the other side of the bathroom door.  
"Yes we're coming now." Ginny answered. "Are you alright to go?"  
"Yes I'll be fine." Hermione mumbled, cleaning herself up with a face cloth.

Hermione and Ginny left the bathroom and met Molly and Harry in the living room. Fred and George were waiting too.

"Good luck, Hermione and just be honest about what happened." George spoke, pulling her into a hug.  
"Yeah, good luck Hermione love. We're all here for you." Fred added, hugging her also.

For some reason she held onto Fred a little longer than she should have. She felt warm and safe in his strong arms, wishing he could come with her and hold her hand.

"Thank you." Hermione squeaked, pulling out of Fred's embrace.  
"We'll come to the shop afterwards and we can go and get lunch." Ginny stated.  
"Sounds good to me." Fred grinned.

Fred and George left first then Molly, Hermione, Harry and Ginny. They apparated straight to the side street beside the shop window which was the entrance of St Mungos. After checking that the coast was completely clear from muggles, they stepped into the shop window and arrived in the reception area of the hospital. Molly led the three of them over to the reception desk where one healer was sorting through a mass of paper work.

"Hello. Can I help you?" The ginger haired witch asked.  
"Yes, I was wondering if we could see someone about getting a check up." Molly answered.

She really didn't want to give all the details there and then.

"And what sort of check up is it dear?" The healer asked.  
"It's quite a personal one. I don't want to discuss all the details here." Molly answered.  
"If you could just fill in this form for me please." The healer asked, handing Molly the page and a quill.  
"Hermione you better fill this in." Molly spoke.

Hermione sheepishly took the paper and quil from Molly and began filling in the questions. She handed it back to the healer.

"Oh! You're Hermione Granger, one of the famous golden trio." The healer chirped.  
"I...I...yes." Hermione stuttered back.  
"Hermione does not wish to have any un-nessecary attention." Molly stated. "Nor does she wish to have the whole world know her business."  
"Yes, yes all patients files are completely confidential of course." The healer said, taken back by Molly's attitude but the last thing any of them wanted was to make front page news with a rape story.  
"I would like to hope so." Molly stated.  
"If you all would like to take a seat in the waiting room, someone will be with you shortly." The healer spoke.

Molly led Harry, Hermione and Ginny off to the waiting room.

"Why do people have to stare? Don't they know it's rude?" Ginny seethed under her breath.  
"I don't like this at all." Hermione squeaked.

As they walked to the waiting room, people gasped and gawped at the group at the sight of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, two of the famous golden trio. After a long five minutes, Hermione's name was called out and a healer came to greet her.

"Come this way Miss Granger." The healer called.

Hermione followed the healer, called Joanne into a small room which had a bed, desk and a couple of chairs.

"How can I help you?" Joanne asked.  
"Before we start, can we make perfectly sure that whatever is said in this room, stays in his room and will not make the front page of The Daily Prophet?" Molly asked.  
"I can reassure you madame that whatever is said in this room, will stay in this room." Joanne answered.  
"I do not wish for my family to be front page news and for everyone to know our business." Molly stated, locking the door and making sure there were no evesdroppers outside.  
"So Miss Granger what is the problem?" Joanne asked.  
"Now be honest Hermione dear." Molly urged.  
"My...my...ex boyfriend was hurting me." Hermione blurted out. "And yesterday he, raped me."  
"When you say, he was hurting you, what do you mean?" The healer asked.  
"He would slap me across the face, punch me, he scaulded me with hot water and then he raped me against my will." Hermione confessed.

Molly rummaged in her bag and produced a small phial which had a white swirling liquid in it. It was Hermione's memory that she had given her.

"I would fix everything myself, clear up the bruises, mend the breaks." Hermione confessed as she told the healer everything.

She never once mentioned Ron's name though.

"When he raped you, was he drunk? Did you consent to it?" Hermione was then asked.  
"No he was not drunk and no I didn't consent to it. We had only started going out you see and I was not ready to make that step with him. I tried to stop him but he wouldn't, he wouldn't listen to me." Hermione cried as she replayed the horrible terrors once again.  
"Here is the memory that Hermione gave me yesterday." Molly spoke, handing the phial to the healer.  
"That's if you want the healer to see it?" Molly asked Hermione but she shook her head.  
"No not yet." Hermione sniffed.

Hermione continued to tell all about her horrible ordeal as the healer wrote down everything she told her. For Ginny, Harry and Molly, it was hard to listen too and Molly had begun crying. Harry was shaking his head in disbelief while Ginny looked ready to kill Ron.

"I will have to carry out some examinations to check that all of your injuries have healed up properly. Is it ok if I do these on you?" The healer asked.  
"Yes it's alright." Hermione answered, composing herself.  
"I will have to ask the others to step out of the room." The healer spoke.  
"Can Ginny stay? I could really do with her support?" Hermione asked.  
"Yes that is perfectly ok." The healer replied.

Molly and Harry left the room so that Hermione could change into a hospital gown. The healer then began with checking to make sure Hermione had no broken bones and that the ones Hermione had mended herself, had been mended properly.

"All of your bones seem to be perfectly fine." The healer commented.

She then began the more intimate checks on Hermione, waving her wand and muttering incantations.

"Did your attacker use protection yesterday?" The healer asked.  
"I...I don't think so...I can't remember." Hermione cried. "It all happened so fast."  
"These tests will check to make sure there's nothing wrong." The Healer spoke.  
"I won't get pregnant, will I?" Hermione asked, her voice shaking like mad.

She knew all about the birds and the bees and there was no way she was ready to mother a child, especially in the circumstances. She was only 18, far too young to be a Mother in her eyes. Hermione had a life plan; she'd finish her education at Hogwarts then get herself a decently paid job then she'd hopefully find the man she wished to settle down with and then she'd think about having a child after marrying said man.

"The good news is that there doesn't seem to be any damage done to you, Miss Granger. However I will have to give you a special potion to take for a week to ensure that you don't fall pregnant." The Healer explained.  
"Thank you." Hermione squeaked.  
"Now I don't want to intrude, but are you going to report your boyfriend for what he did?" the healer then asked.  
"I don't want him to get into trouble. He's going through a very tough time at the moment." Hermione answered.  
"At the end of the day, the decision is entirely yours and yours only. Have you thought about your options?" The healer then asked.  
"I do know that I can report him to the Ministry and he can be taken in for questioning and that he could end up in Azkaban but I don't want him to go to Azkaban." Hermione answered.

One on hand, Hermione wanted to keep Ron from going to Azkaban but on the other she wanted him to be punished for what he did to her. She knew he needed professional help and that he would eventually show remorse for what he did to her.

Another reason for her not wanting to get Ron into trouble was because she didn't want the Weasley family hating her, nor did she want to break up their strong family unit. When all the tests had been carried out, Hermione dressed and joined Harry and Molly in the waiting room. She then went to collect her potions at the reception desk. However there she was rudely approached by a Daily Prophet reporter who was worse than Rita Skeeter.

"Can you tell us why you are here Miss Granger?" The man asked.  
"No I do not wish to talk to you about my business, now please can you leave me alone!" Hermione snapped.  
"Are you and Ron Weasley having problems? Are you pregnant?" The reporter continued to ask.  
"It is none of your buisness!" Ginny snapped. "Leave us alone before I hex you and I'm pretty good at hexes!"  
"I suggest you and your nosey reporters leave my family alone." Molly warned.

The four left the hospital as quick as they could, leaving the reporter behind them.

"I'm going on to see Ron at Shell Cottage. I'll meet you at the boy's shop later." Molly said then apparated with a pop.

Hermione linked arms with Ginny and Harry and apparated with a pop to Diagon Alley.


	15. Chapter 14 - Ron

Chapter 14 – Ron

Ron had been taken straight to Shell Cottage by his father in the early hours of the morning. Bill and Fleur were already aware of them coming as Arthur had sent them a patronus. Both were waiting for Arthur and Ron, dressed in their nightware.

"What is going on?" Bill asked, holding a candle.  
"As sometheng appened?" Fleur asked.  
"Ron here has been hurting Hermione." Arthur answered. "I had to bring him here before one of the others killed him."  
"I haven't done anything wrong! Hermione is lying." Ron snapped.  
"Ron I think it's best that you keep quiet." Arthur warned.  
"Take him on up to the spare room." Bill spoke. "I'd take his wand off him too."

Arthur took Ron's wand from him then marched him up to one of the spare bedrooms in the small but cosy cottage. Bill followed the two of them up.

"You better not think about escaping Ron. You're here for your own good." Arthur stated.  
"I think we should place an anti-apparation charm around the cottage." Bill stated then cast the charm.

Arthur and Bill took every precaution to ensure that Ron would not leave the room or the cottage, even locking his bedroom door. Arthur then informed Bill and Fleur about what all had happened. Fleur wasn't too impressed that Ron was under her roof but there was no where else.

"What are you going to do?" Bill asked.  
"I have no idea son. It'll have to be up to Hermione." Arthur asked.  
"Did he actually rape her?" Bill then asked.  
"Yes he did. Hermione would not lie about something as serious as this." Arthur answered. "What do you think we should do?"  
"Well I definitely think he should be kept away from Hermione for the time being." Bill answered. "He can stay here."

Fleur was not best pleased at Bill stating that Ron could stay with them.

"I think Ginny, Fred and George are all on the war path so it would be good to keep him away from the them too." Arthur said.  
"I can't believe he would do something like this, Dad and especially not to Hermione of all people. I thought he loved her." Bill said.  
"I thought that too. He hasn't been himself since the war ended. I think it's effecting him badly." Arthur said. "Even Harry hasn't been this bad. Actually Harry has been perfectly normal considering."  
"Then he needs to get help, professional help." Bill answered. "I think we should go and get some sleep, it's late."

Arthur left the kitchen and went back to the room where Ron was staying. Arthur insisted on staying with Ron just to keep a close eye on him. Ron was sat on one of the single beds, staring into space.

"Ron." Arthur spoke. "Why did you do it?"  
"I didn't do anything, Dad." Ron answered.  
"Hermione is not a liar." Arthur stated.  
"You don't know the real Hermione. She's changed." Ron stated.  
"You've changed, Ron, not Hermione." Arthur said.  
"Oh I'm sorry that I'm not jumping for joy right now but incase you haven't noticed we've just been through a massive war." Ron snapped, jumping to his feet.  
"We all have been through it son. This is the second time your mother and I have been through it but that doesn't give anyone the right to hurt their friends." Arthur said. "And it doesn't excuse what you did to Hermione."  
"I didn't hurt her." Ron stated, getting angry.  
"Well as I always say, the truth will come out in the end." Arthur said. "Try and get some sleep."

Sleep was the last thing on Ron's mind though.

****  
Molly arrived at Shell Cottage straight after taking Hermione to St Mungos. She was glad that the young girl was fine, despite all that had happened to her. Well fine as it that she wasn't seriously injured. She walked tot he door to greet Fleur.

"Are they still here?" Molly asked.  
"Yesh they are." Fleur answered, ushering Molly inside.

Arthur and Bill were sat at the kitchen table talking about the Ministry. Arthur had informed the Ministry that he wouldn't be in until later than evening due to some family issues.

"How did it go, Molly?" Arthur asked.  
"It went as well as it could go. Hermione is still in a state of shock but there's no serious damage done to her." Molly answered.  
"Do you think she's lying?" Bill asked.  
"No she's definitely not lying Bill. She gave me her memories of what happened and I saw for myself the horrible things that Ron done to her." Molly answered. "And those horrible things will live with me forever."  
"I can't believe it Mum. I don't want to believe it." Bill gasped.  
"Neither do I, Bill but it happened." Molly sniffed.  
"Now what?" Bill asked.  
"I'm going to take him to St Mungos and get him checked out too." Molly answered. "Hermione thinks he might have Post Traumatic Stress Disorder."  
"What is that?" Bill and Arthur both asked.

Molly began to explain what it was to her oldest son and husband while Fleur made them all some sandwiches.

"Where are they all at now?" Bill then asked.  
"They've all gone to see Fred and George at the shop to give them a hand to clean everything up." Molly replied.  
"Do you want me to come with you to St Mungos?" Bill asked.  
"Yes that would be brilliant. I don't think I could do it on my own." Molly answered. "I think I better go up and see him."

Molly left the kitchen and followed Arthur up the stairs to the room where Ron was. She entered and sat down on the wooden chair in the corner.

"Ron." Molly spoke.

Ron turned from the window he was staring out of and moved to sit on his bed.

"How are you?" Molly asked.  
"What do you care?" Ron snapped.  
"That is no way to talk to your Mother, Ron." Arthur stated.  
"Some Mother eh, if she doesn't even believe her own son! She believes some mudblood over me!" Ron snapped, causing Molly to gasp.  
"We will not have that language in this house Ronald Weasley. I am already disgusted by what you did to Hermione and then you go and use that horrible, horrible word." Molly shouted. "And don't you dare try and deny what you did to Hermione because I saw it with my own eyes. I cannot believe a son of mine would be capable of such horrible and disgusting things."

Ron looked shell shocked. He knew Hermione was smart but he didn't realise she was _that_ smart.

"What do you have to say for youself?" Arthur asked.  
"I didn't do it!" Ron snapped.  
"Stop lying Ron!" Molly shouted. "We've found out the truth and we'll get it out of you eventually. Hermione gave me her memory of what you did you her and it was not modified in any way!"  
"We'll take you straight to the Ministry for questioning." Arthur threatened.

Arthur wasn't one for loosing his temper but the anger continued to rise. He saw Hermione as another daugther and loved her just the same as he did Ginny.

"We're taking you to St Mungos so I suggest you get dressed!" Molly stated.  
"I don't want to go!" Ron whined.  
"Tough!" Molly snapped. "It's either St Mungos or the Ministry!"

Ron reluctantly moved from his seat and pulled on his clothes.


	16. Chapter 15 - A Smile - Hermione POV

_Remember if you don't have anything nice or constructive to say about this story, don't bothering commenting on it at all. I will just end up blocking and reporting you! _

_Sorry for the lack of updates on this story. I've hit a brick wall with this and didn't really know where to take it. Now that I've finished another of my stories, I'll hopefully be able to concentrate on this story a bit more._

**Chapter 15 – A smile – Hermione's POV**

I was very relieved that my visit to St Mungos was over and that everything was ok. I wasn't out of the woodwork yet as we still had Ron to deal with. I did wonder what would have happened hadn't I of told everything what he was doing to me.

Would I still be subjected to his abuse? Yes I probably would have and I dreaded to think what else Ron would have done to me. I guess it was a blessing in disguise that the others found out when they did. To be honest, I don't know how much longer I could have gone through it before I officially cracked or Ron seriously hurt me or even attempted to kill me. It wasn't as though I couldn't defend myself, because I could. I have proved time and time again that I can stand up for myself and defend myself in dangerous situations.

We left St Mungos to go to Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. My head was spinning as we landed right beside Weasleys Wizard Wheezes on Diagon Alley. The shop wasn't opened yet as we had some clearing up to do, hense why we were visiting the shop.

I couldn't wait to get stuck in to helping Fred and George as I knew it would take my mind off everything and no doubt they'd have me smiling in no time. I couldn't get Fred out of my head for some annoying reason. I wished he had come with me to St Mungos and I wished he had been the one holding my hand as I went through those horrible tests.

I was probably tarnished goods now though. No one would want someone like me now. That thought stung me like a thousand stinging jynxes. I fought to hold back the tears as we met George at the door of the shop. I didn't want Fred or George to see me crying.

The shop was dark and dusty but nothing was seriously destroyed which I was thankful for. George led us straight though the shop and into their flat where Fred and Lee Jordan were in the process of cleaning, laughing heartily about something.

"Thank goodness you lot are here. I'm starving." Fred commented.  
"He wouldn't let us go and get food until you all arrived." Lee said.  
"Lee why don't you go and get us all some lunch?" Fred asked, rummaging in his jeans pocket to get Lee some money.  
"I'll come with you mate." Harry offered.

Lee and Harry left the flat to go and get everyone lunch. This was Fred's way of getting rid of Lee so they would talk to me in private.

"How did it go Mione?" Fred asked in a concerned tone.  
"It went alright, I guess. There's no serious damage done thankfully." I replied. "Any bones that Ron broke, have mended correctly."  
"That's good, right?" George wondered.  
"Yes that's all good but we've still got Ron to deal with. That's going to be the hardest part." Ginny answered.

The physical pain of what Ron had did to me may be gone but the emotional damage wasn't. It was just the same as what Bellatrix done to me, only I was left with that horrible mudblood scar.

"Have you heard from Dad yet?" Ginny asked.  
"Nope we haven't heard from anyone." Fred answered. "How do you feel now Hermione?"  
"I honestly don't know how I'm feeling, Fred. Usually I'm so sure of myself but this time I don't know how I'm feeling." I answered. "I'm feeling numb, confused, hurt, angry, guilty and goodness knows what else."

I was just wishing it was all over and we could go back to celebrating the end of the war. I had just stepped out of one war and straight into another one, this time a personal one with the man I thought loved me, the man I thought was the love of my life. I felt so stupid for thinking that I could actually have some happiness.

"Like we said last night, we're all here for you Hermione and we will support you." Fred spoke and Ginny and George agreed.  
"I just want this to be all over so we can get on with our lives without any drama for once." I said with a sigh.  
"And it will all be over soon." Ginny said. "Ron may be our brother but we are on your side."  
"I agree with Ginny." Fred stated.  
"Can we just forget about it all for the rest of the afternoon?" I asked. "What needs done here?"  
"Well George, Lee and I have made a start on the flat. It needs a really good clean then once we've got it done, we'll move onto the shop." Fred answered.  
"Why don't a group of us work on the flat and a group of us work on the shop?" Ginny suggested.  
"That would be a corking idea Gin. Good to see our little sister has brains." George chirped, patting Ginny on the shoulder.  
"Angelina and Alicia might be popping around earlier to help. They haven't owled us yet." Fred said.

I felt a pang of jealously at the mention of Angelina's name. I knew that Fred and Angelina had, had a thing while at school but I didn't know if there was anything going on between them now. I don't know where the jealously came from all of a sudden.

Angelina in my eyes, was everything I wasn't. She was sporty, pretty and had a nice figure and she obviously got on brilliantly with Fred. I however had bushy brown hair which was a nightmare to tame, I wasn't remotely pretty and I certainly wasn't sporty. I had only took notice to my womanly figure that I had required. My shopping trip with Ginny before Fred's party had given me a few found confidence that was now demolished thanks to Ron. I opted to wear jeans, t-shirt and a caridgan rather than pretty summer dresses or shorts and vest tops.  
******  
**  
Lee and Harry returned with lunch for all of us. Ginny and I had managed to clean the kitchen completely so it was safe for us to eat in. Thankfully Lee didn't know about what was happening, nor did I want him to know. The less people that knew, the better. It was going to be hard enough trying to keep it out of the Daily Prophet.

"Right I say that Lee, Harry, Ginny and I should go and make a start on the shop and you two can continue up here." George stated. "It shouldn't take the two of you too long to finish up here as we've most of it done."  
"Then you can help us with the shop." Lee added.

I didn't argue the point. Actually I didn't mind the thought of being alone with Fred. I knew Fred wouldn't hurt me. In the past few weeks I had seen a softer, kinder side to Fred. He really had a heart of gold and knew how to put a smile on my face. The others left to go down to the shop, leaving Fred and I alone.

"Are you sure you're alright Hermione?" Fred asked, kneeling down in front of me.  
"I really don't know Fred." I answered, beginning to feel teary again. "I just can't believe what Ron did to me."  
"Nor can I Hermione. I always knew Ron treated you like dirt but I didn't think he'd treat you like that and do what he did." Fred answered.  
"It's like he's a completely different person, Fred. He's not the Ron I knew and loved and it's scaring me." I admitted.  
"Do you still love him?" Fred wondered.  
"No I don't. I don't even think I love him as a friend anymore." I admitted. "Maybe one day I'll find the courage to forgive him for what he's done but I won't be able to for a long time."  
"George and I were talking before you, Ginny and Harry came back. How would you feel about moving in here with us once we get it ready?" Fred asked.  
"Do you have the space?" I asked them.  
"Yes we have a spare bedroom. It's full of boxes of rubbish at the moment though. It shouldn't take us long to clear out though." Fred answered.  
"Oh Fred. That would be amazing." I answered.  
"Brilliant. You are also more than welcome to help us out at the shop, if you want." Fred said.  
"I might actually take you up on that offer." I answered. "I'll need something to take my mind off all of this."  
"Well George and I would love to have you around and we know how good you are at potions too so you'd be a brilliant help to the both of us." Fred answered with a huge smile.  
"Count me in." I grinned. "The only thing I'm not doing is testing out your products."  
"Don't worry about that, George, Lee and I test them all on ourselves." Fred answered.  
"I'll definitely help you make more products." I offered.  
"It would be good to have your brains around." Fred grinned.  
"You and George are both very smart, smarter than people give you credit for. You wouldn't have been able to open the shop if you weren't." Hermione said.  
"That is a very sweet thing of you to say Mione." Fred grinned. "Thank you."  
"It's no problem at all Fred. I used to think all your pranks were childish but then I seen how passionate you were about opening a joke shop." I said with a small smile.

"How on earth could Ron be so horrible to you Mione? Honestly it astonishes me that he would want to hurt you." Fred gasped.  
"War changes people, Fred and unfortunately for some people it doesn't change them for the better, it makes them worse." I said, sadly.  
"It also amazes me how Harry is dealing with everything. You'd think he'd be messed up but he's doing brilliantly." Fred said.  
"Yes, Ginny and I were talking about that the other day. He amazes me. He's been through so much in his short life and has somehow managed to come out of it, stronger than ever." I answered, feeling nothing but pride for my best friend.


	17. Chapter 16 - Ron at St Mungos

Sorry for the lack in updates on this story. I kinda forgotten that I hadn't posted up these chapters (i had posted them on wattpadd instead oops).

Chapter 16 – Ron at St Mungos  
Ron was in a complete huff in his room at Shell Cottage. Bill had taken the day off work to keep a watchful eye on his youngest brother. Bill, known for being rather laid back was not taking any rubbish from Ron. Bill was already annoyed at Ron for what he had did to Hermione and Ron's immature, childish attitude was not helping.

"Oh grow up Ron!" Bill snapped. "You're 18 years old, not 8!"

Fleur, who hadn't really said much about the situation, was disgusted by Ron's behaviour and wasn't overly keen on having a rapist in her house. Her younger sister Gabrielle was due to visit but she had to prospone the visit. Ron was refusing point blank to go to St Mungos but Molly wasn't taking any of his nonsense.

"You are going whether you like it or not." Molly stated.

Bill insisted on coming with Ron and Molly for extra support. Bill had taken Ron's wand from him so he couldn't hurt himself or his family. The three of them apparated straight to outside the shop window which was the secret entrance to St Mungos.

"If you try anything Ronald, there will be serious trouble!" Molly stated.  
"What do I have to come here for?" Ron questioned.  
"To get you checked out." Molly answered.  
"There's nothing wrong with me." Ron protested.  
"Yes there is. You've been acting odd since the end of the war and you have been seriously hurting Hermione." Molly answered.  
"She's lying." Ron snapped.  
"I know for a fact that Hermione would not lie about something as serious as this." Molly said. "But don't you worry, we'll find out the truth once and for all."  
"This is so stupid." Ron moaned.

Molly led the way into the entrance hall of St Mungos, taking her two sons straight over to the reception desk where two healers were sitting reading.

"Can I help you?" The younger woman asked.  
"Yes, I'd like to speak to someone about my son." Molly spoke.  
"What is the problem Madame?" The woman then asked.  
"I think his mind might be infected." Molly said quietly.  
"Ok Madame. Please go on up to the fourth floor." The woman stated.

Bill gripped Ron's arm tighter as they followed their Mother to the lifts which took them straight to the fourth floor.

"Spell damage ward. I wonder if they'll be able to help." Molly muttered to himself.  
"Is this the correct ward Mum?" Bill asked.  
"I assume so. I don't think any of the other wards would deal with that we're needing help with." Molly answered.

There was another reception desk on the fourth floor where a young blonde male was flicking through a patient's file.

"Hello." Molly spoke.  
"Hello Madame, can I help you?" He asked.  
"Yes. We would like to see someone about my son. We think his mind is infected." Molly explained.  
"Come with me." The man answered, stepping out from behind his desk.

He led them down the white, clean corridors to the far end of the corridor and straight into an empty room.

"I will send Healer Dodds in to you." The man said.

A few long minutes later a man in his forties entered the room with a clipboard in his hand.

"Hello. I am Healer Dodds. How can I help you today?" He asked.  
"Hello I'm Mrs Weasley and we think my son may have something wrong with him." Molly stated.  
"Well you've came to the correct place." Dodds grinned. "I will need to take down some details about your son."  
"His name is Ronald Weasley and he is 18 years of age." Molly stated. "He's been acting differently since the end of the war, snapping at his family and he's been hurting his ex girlfriend."

Healer Dodds looked up from his clipboard which he was scribbling on to look Ron up and down.

"When you say he's been hurting his ex girlfriend, do you mean physically?" Dodds asked.  
"Yes. He's been hiting her, cursing her and he even...he even." Molly stuttered, finding it impossible to say the horrible words.  
"He raped his ex girlfriend." Bill added.  
"I didn't. They're all lying." Ron protested, trying to push Bill away.  
"Can we test him with some veritaserum?" Bill asked.  
"Yes I will go and get the strongest one we have." Dodds answered.  
"Will it work?" Molly asked.  
"Yes. Older witches and wizards can fight veritaserum quite easily but as Ron is only 18, he shouldn't be able too." Dodds answered.

He disappeared from the room, returning moments later with the potion and a glass of water. Ron refused to take the potion, folding his arms across his chest in a childish manner.

"Ron if you don't take this, I am taking you straight to the Ministry and you can get taken straight to the Wizengamot for questioning." Molly snapped, impatiently.  
"Yeah and they'll maybe chuck you straight into Azkaban." Bill added.  
"If he refuses to take this, we can give him the injection verson." Dodds stated.

Ron winched at the thought of having to get an injection.

"Ok I'll take it." Ron moaned, accepting the drink.

Bill took out his wand and pointed it at Ron to ensure that Ron didn't try any funny business. Ron drank the whole glass, his face screwed up in digust.

"Shall we ask him some questions first?" Bill asked.  
"Yes I think we should." Molly answered.  
"Did you hurt Hermione on purpose?" Bill asked.  
"Yes I did. I occasionally hit her, slapped her, punched her and I've kicked her." Ron finally confessed.  
"Did you rape her?" Bill questioned.  
"Yes. I did but I only did it the once." Ron admitted.  
"Once is bad enough." Bill stated, looking disgusted at his brother.

Molly let out a high pitched sob at Ron's confessions.

"What else did you do to Hermione?" Bill questioned.  
"I also used the cruciatus curse on her and I cursed Fred too that night I found them hugging." Ron confessed.  
"I can't believe this, I can't believe this at all." Molly sobbed. "What has happened to you Ron?"  
"I don't know Mum. I don't know why I did it." Ron answered and for the first time he was showing remorse for this actions.  
"Do you love Hermione?" Bill asked.  
"I do still love her." Ron confessed.  
"But why have you been hurting her then? You don't hurt the people you love." Bill stated.  
"I was jealous of her spending time with my brothers. I was jealous of all the attention Harry, Fred and Hermione were getting after the battle. I have always played second fiddle to my brothers and Harry so it really got me down, that I wasn't getting any attention." Ron admitted. "I wanted Hermione to stop dressing in certain clothing in the hope that she wouldn't get any attention from Fred and George."  
"But why would you hurt her?" Molly asked through the sobs.  
"I just wanted her to suffer, hurting her made me feel strong, made me feel powerful." Ron admitted.

"Now that we have established the truth, what tests would you like me to carry out?" Dodds asked.  
"Whatever you think is necessary Sir." Molly answered.  
"Where you hit with any spells recently?" Dodds asked Ron.  
"Not that I am aware off. I was stunned a few times during the battle and had a few jynxes thrown at me." Ron answered, screwing up his face in a bid to remember what had happened. "It's all a bit of a blur to be honest."  
"Right. I will do some checks on you to make sure you have no spell damage. We have quite a lot of that in here at the moment." Dodds stated.

He took out his wand and began waving it over Ron, muttering incantations as he went. Molly and Bill watched on in fear of what might be found. Molly was still silently sobbing over Ron's confessions, her body shaking. Bill placed a supportive hand on his Mother's shoulder.

"Well Mr Weasley there doesn't seem to be any spell damage to your mind which is a good sign. However this does not answer the questions as to why you've been hurting your ex girlfriend." Dodds stated.  
"So what happens now?" Bill asked.  
"I think what is wrong is that he is suffereing from the effects of the war and it has all taken his tole on him. We have been seeing this a lot in here at the moment." Dodds replied.  
"And how can we help him?" Molly asked.  
"The best thing you can do is support Ron. I know this will be hard after what he has confessed to doing but at this moment in time, he needs his family around him." Dodds replied. "I will also arrange therapy and counselling sessions for him once a week."  
"Will he be given anything for it?" Molly asked.  
"Yes. I will get him some special tablets and a potion to help with sleep incase he's suffering from nightmares or flashbacks." Dodds answered. "What are you going to do about the rape?"  
"We haven't thought about that yet." Bill answered. "What are your suggestions?"  
"Obviously the final decision stands with you, his family and his ex girlfriend. If she wishes to report him to the Ministry then she should. I do think that Mr Weasley should be kept away from her for the time being." Dodds replied.  
"Would we be seen as bad people if we didn't report him to the Ministry? He's been through so much in the past few years." Molly cried.  
"No not at all Mrs Weasley." Dodds replied. "I think you should get Mr Weasley home."  
"Thank you Mr Dodds." Molly said.

Bill, Molly and Ron went to leave the room but Mr Dodds wanted to speak to Molly alone.

"Mrs Weasley, Ron needs your support more than ever now. I'm aware that Harry Potter is living with you at the moment but do not forget that Ron is your son and really does need his family." Dodds spoke.  
"I am very aware of that Mr Dodds but what do we do if he kicks off and tries to hurt one of us again?" Molly asked.  
"I think it would be best that his wand be taken off him and that he is given a space of his own where he can go to cool off. It would also be best that his siblings tread carefully around him too." Dodds answered. "And it wouldn't do any harm, if you also attended his therapy and counselling sessions with him."  
"I will or my husband will." Molly answered.  
"Brilliant. I will take you down to get you Ron's potions and tablets and arrange a time for his first therapy session." Dodds stated.

Dodds and Molly left the room to find Ron and Bill sitting a few doors down on white plastic chairs. Ron was as white as a ghost and Bill still had a firm grip on his arm. Dodds took the three of them down to collect Ron's potions and tablets.

"Right Ron, we're taking you back to the burrow. I don't want you to start on anyone when we get back and I want you to first apologise to Hermione then I don't want you to go anywhere near her." Molly stated. "If I hear or see any signs of trouble, you'll go straight to the Ministry."  
"Hermione is more than welcome to come and live with us for a few days. Ginny can come too. Fleur would love to have the girls around." Bill said.  
"That would be a brilliant idea. No doubt both would love that." Molly replied. "What about Fred and George though?" Bill asked.  
"They are looking to move back into their flat soon. That's where they are today." Molly answered. "I think it's also best that I keep your wand."  
"Yes I think that's for the best Ron. We don't want you to hurt anyone else." Bill added.

Ron for once, never argued the point either. The three of them left St Mungos and apparated back to the burrow which was empty as everyone was out.

"Oh good, no one is here." Molly stated.  
*****

_What do you think the Weasleys/Hermione should do about Ron? Should they ship him off to the Minstry?_


	18. Chapter 17 - Family Woes

Since I forgot all about these chapters, here's another one for you all. I've a couple more to post up actually.

WARNING: There may be some bad language in this chapter.

Chapter 17 – Family woes

Ron had been brought back to the burrow by Molly and Bill. No one was home but Molly was thankful for this. She marched Ron straight up to his room.

"I think it's best that Harry shares with the twins for the time being. I'll transfirgure one of their beds into a set of bunk beds." Molly stated. "I'll also think it's best that you stay up here and stay away from the others. You are not going to be on their list of favourite people right now."  
"No doubt Ginny, Fred and George are all itching to get at me." Ron seethed.  
"And I can't say I blame them. What you did to Hermione was disgusting and very wrong, Ron. I thought I had brought my son up to behave better than that and to be respectful to his friends and family." Molly stated. "If I hear of one ounce of trouble from you, you'll be taken straight to the Ministry."  
"I think you better tell that to the others too." Ron snapped.  
"Oh don't you worry. I will be speaking to the others as soon as they return." Molly answered. "You are very lucky your Father and I haven't marched you to the Ministry over the head of this. You don't know how disappointed I am in you. I would never have expected one of my children to do what you did, not in my worst nightmare."  
"She made me do it Mum." Ron whined, sounding like a child.  
"No she did not make you do anything of the sort. This is all you Ron, all your fault and you are going to have to face up to what you done." Molly snapped, giving Ron the most disgusted of looks.  
"She did. I'm sick of her flirting with Fred, George and Percy and running around half naked, teasing them all. She gets a kick out of making me jealous!" Ron complained.  
"She does not flirt with your brothers or tease them and the sooner you realise that the better. She is allowed to speak to them and be friends with them. And we are in the summer Ron! She's allowed to wear shorts and skirts and vest tops!" Molly snapped, her face going very red.

Molly felt like she was speaking to a brick wall. She did not understand Ron's attitude at all and it scared her. She was disgusted by Ron's attitude and behaviour and felt torn. Her materal, mothering attitude knew she had to give Ron the support he needed in the hope he'd get better but at the same time, he had raped someone and knew if it got out, it would tarnish the Weasley family name once and for all. There was part of her that wanted to throw Ron out of the house but she knew she couldn't because she dreaded to think what sort of trouble he'd get himself into if she did. Family was very important to Molly, as were family values and now that the war was over, family was even more important and they all had to stick together.

"I really hope you can show remorse for what you have done Ronald Weasley, but do not be expecting any sympathy from me. The only reason I haven't kicked you out is because you are my son and it's my job to look after my children." Molly stated.  
"You threat Harry better than you treat me." Ron muttered.  
"Oh grow up Ron! You are 18 years of age, not 8!" Molly shouted. "Harry hasn't had a proper family for the past 17 years of his life and deserves some stability! Maybe if you had gone through what that poor lad has gone through, you'd appreciate your friends and family more! Maybe you should take a leaf out of Harry's book on how to behave."

Molly cast an anti-apparation charm around Ron's room along with several other protective charms which meant that Ron could not apparate out of his room. She had also taken his wand from him, meaning he couldn't do any magic to harm himself or other people. At this moment in time, Molly did not know what her son was capable of and it scared her to think he was capable of hurting his loved ones.

While Molly was dealing with Ron, the others returned to the burrow. Fred, George, Harry, Ginny and Hermione walked into the burrow laughing about something that had happened to George at the shop. Molly finished the last of her charms with a flourish of her wand. She then left Ron alone, heading down the rickety stair case to greet her three children, Harry and Hermione.

"Hello Mum." George chirped.  
"Ron's back." Molly said in a bit of a fluster.  
"Where is he?" Fred growled, itching to get at his brother.  
"Everyone into the living room please. I need to talk to you all." Molly stated, ushering everyone into the living room.

She proceeded to explain everything that had happened at St Mungos to the others and ignored any rude comments made by Ginny, Fred and George. Harry and Hermione opted to stay quiet.

"Well if he's staying here, I'm not! I'm not living under the same roof as a rapist!" Fred snapped, his blood boiling.  
"Neither am I." Ginny added, folding her arms across her chest.  
"Listen to me. Ron is my son and he's your brother. He won't get better without our support." Molly spoke.  
"He lost the right to be my brother, the moment he raped Hermione." Fred seethed and George agreed.  
"Fred please." Molly begged but Fred wasn't backing down.  
"George and I will move back into our flat and we'll take Harry and the girls with us." Fred stated.  
"Hermione has already agreed to move in with us." George added.  
"I'm coming too!" Ginny stated.  
"I don't want any of you to leave." Molly sniffed, she was going to loose three of her children if she wasn't careful and two people who were as good as her children.  
"You give us no choice, Mum." Ginny answered. "You know if we stay, we'll end up hurting Ron or he'll hurt us."  
"I've already told Ron to stay away from you all." Molly said.  
"Do you think that will do much good?" Fred questioned. "The damage has already been done and it's not fair on Hermione to have to stay in the same house as him."  
"It's probably best that I do move out for a while." Hermione stated.  
"I did suggest to Mum earlier that you girls come and stay with Fleur and I for a while." Bill spoke. "Fred, George and Harry, you are all more than welcome too."  
"We will stay there then until our flat is ready." Fred stated.  
"Look please don't be thinking that I agree with Ron has done because I certainly don't. I am just as shocked and disgusted as you all are." Molly stated. "And I don't want you all to think I am picking Ron over you all."  
"We don't think that at all Mum." Ginny answered.  
"I just want Ron to get better and for him to be back to normal and that won't happen without my support. I can't just disown him. I have nearly lost two of my sons in the past and I don't want to loose another one." Molly sniffed.  
"And that is understandable Mum." Bill spoke.

Hermione now had tears in her eyes. She felt so guilty that she was was nearly tearing the Weasley family apart. Ginny noticed Hermione's tears and pulled her friend into a hug.

"I just hope that all of you can find it in your hearts to forgive Ron. I know it will be hard but I hope you will be able to eventually." Molly sniffed, looking around the room. "I just want us to all be a family again. The war is over and we should be celebrating."  
"I'm sorry Mum but I can't forgive him for what he done to Hermione. Maybe I will be able too some day but I can't now." Fred stated.  
"I understand that Son." Molly answered, through the tears.

Harry was torn too, torn between his two best friends like he had been on so many occasions before when Ron and Hermione had fallen out. This time was different though and it wasn't a fall out after a petty argument between the two of them. This was Ron seriously hurting Hermione. Harry knew he should support Ron but Hermione needed him too. He didn't know what to do. Hermione did have more people around her but Ron didn't. Would he loose Hermione and Ginny if he opted to stay behind and support Ron? It was times like this that he wished his parents weren't dead because he could go to them for support. He could speak to Sirius but Sirius had Remus and Tonks to worry about. Remus and Tonks were both in critical conditions in St Mungos due to the injuries they sustained at the battle, so he couldn't speak to Remus either. There was always Hagrid, who was another great friend of Harry's but Hagrid was known for letting things slip out when he shouldn't say anything at all. Harry didn't want Hagrid accidently telling random people about what had happened to Hermione.


	19. Chapter 18 - Harry and Ron

WARNING: May contain bad language

Chapter 18 – Harry and Ron.

"Mrs Weasley, would I be able to speak to Ron?" Harry finally asked.  
"Yes of course Harry." Molly answered.  
"Should I go up too Mum?" Bill asked. "Just incase Ron tries to start anything."  
"I have his wand so he won't be able to hurt Harry." Molly answered. "I'd like to hope he wouldn't try and hurt Harry."  
"I'll go up anyways." Bill said.

Bill and Harry left the living room and headed up the stairs to visit Ron who was sat looking out the window, a dazed look on his pale face.

"Hello Ron. You have a visitor. Go easy on him." Bill stated.  
"Tell them to go away." Ron answered, not looking at Bill and his guest.  
"It's me Harry." Harry spoke.  
"What do you want?" Ron questioned, finally looking at his guests.  
"There's no need for that attitude, Ron." Bill warned. "He's the only one who actually wants to speak to you."  
"I'm so thrilled." Ron said sarcastically.  
"If you don't want me here, then I'll go. After all I can just leave you here on your own." Harry stated. "Hermione needs my support too."  
"Well go to her then, see if I care." Ron seethed.  
"Oh for goodness sake Ron, catch a grip. Harry only wants to help. You've got to stop pushing people away." Bill said.  
"Look. I'm not taking sides, alright. I'm here to support you and I'm going to support Hermione too but I don't condone what you did to her. Actually I'm just as shocked and disgusted about what you did as everyone else." Harry stated. "I just want to know why you did it."  
"That's what we all want to know, Harry mate." Bill answered.  
"I just don't understand how you can possibly hurt the people you love. Hermione is supposed to be one of your best friends, Ron. She was supposed to be your girlfriend." Harry stated.

Harry knew all too well what it liked to be treated badly by the people who are supposed to love and care about you. He knew all too well what it was like to be absued by his so called family, to be treated like a piece of dirt on the bottom of their shoes.

"I don't know why I did it, alright?" Ron snapped, his face now red. "It was as though I wasn't in control of my actions. I just wanted to hurt Hermione."  
"You weren't cursed were you?" Bill asked.  
"No I wasn't." Ron answered. "Who would curse me in this house?"  
"Why did you want to hurt her though?" Harry asked.  
"I really don't know. Maybe it felt good to have some control over her. I was jealous of her speaking to Fred and George and thought she was flirting with them. I wanted her for myself because I've always had to play second fiddle to my brothers and you. I've never been good enough." Ron confessed.  
"You do realise that you've lost her for good now?" Bill asked.  
"Yes I'm well aware of that." Ron answered.  
"She'll forgive you eventually but it'll take time, Ron. They'll all forgive you." Harry said.  
"I'm not expecting forgiveness." Ron said.  
"You've got to get help Ron, alright. If you don't you're not only going to loose your friends but you're going to loose your family too." Harry stated.  
"I'm going to counselling sessions and therapy once a week at St Mungos." Ron said.  
"Good." Harry answered.

Harry didn't really know what else to say to Ron. It was as though Ron was a completely different person and Harry felt like he didn't know him anymore.

"Look, Molly thinks it's best that we all go and stay else where for the time being, to give you a chance to get help and recover." Harry said.  
"Where are you all going?" Ron asked.  
"The twin's flat and Shell Cottage." Bill answered.  
"I might pay Sirius a visit too. He could do with some support." Harry said  
"Ok." Ron answered, sadly.

Harry began to pack up his belongings with Bill's help. Ron sat staring out the window, watching two garden gnomes fight over a broken umbrella. Harry and Bill had Harry's belongings packed into his trunk in no time.

"Look Ron, I don't hate you, alright? I hate what you did to Hermione." Harry spoke.

Ron never replied to Harry, just continued to stare out the window. Bill levitated Harry's trunk down the stairs, leaving it in a safe place at the bottom, where people wouldn't fall over it.

"Harry is all packed Mum." Bill stated.

Molly was sitting in the kitchen with Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George, her face puffy and red from crying. Hermione too had been crying but was being comforted by Ginny and Fred.

"How was he?" Molly asked, gripping her cup tighter so her knuckles were whiter than white.  
"I really don't know." Harry answered. "I didn't get much sense out of him to be honest. Mrs Weasley, would it be ok if I could maybe pay Sirius a visit?"  
"Of course you can dear. We were all going to visit him at some point but with all this drama we haven't had the chance." Molly answered.  
"How about I take you tomorrow?" Bill offered.  
"That would be brilliant. Thank you Bill." Harry replied.

Despite Ron being in the same house, Molly had banned Fred, George and Ginny from going anywhere near Ron, for fear of them hexing him or hurting him. They all had fiery tempers and they would not help matters.

"If you lot are coming to mine, can you all go and get packed!" Bill stated. "And don't be going near Ron."

Hermione and Ginny left the kitchen first and went straight to their room. Ron's room was on the next floor so they weren't tempted to pay him a visit. Well Hermione definitely wasn't.

"I want to march up there and give him a piece of my mind but Mum will kill me." Ginny stated.  
"He's not worth it Gin." Hermione said with a sigh.

The two girls began packing their things into their Hogwarts trunks as quickly as they could. Without any warning, Hermione broke down into loud sobs, tears streaming down her pale cheeks.

"Oh Hermione." Ginny said, rushing to her side.

Hermione continued to sob into Ginny's chest as she let her emotions take over. The door of Ginny's room flew open and Fred raced into the room, dropping down in front of the girls.

"Hermione love are you alright?" Fred asked. "That's a stupid question, of course you're not alright."  
"I'm glad you answered that one yourself Fred." Ginny retorted.  
"I just feel so guilty and stupid." Hermione sobbed.  
"You shouldn't be feeling either of those things, Hermione." Fred answered. "None of this was your fault."  
"I feel like it is all my fault though. I was blamed for flirting with you and George." Hermione cried. "And even Percy."  
"You weren't flirting with us Mione, you were just being friendly." Fred answered. "I will hold my hands up and admit to flirting with you though."  
"Was I not giving Ron enough attention?" Hermione questioned.  
"You gave him more than he deserved to be honest." Ginny answered.  
"He didn't give you enough attention and certaintly not the right sort of attention." Fred said.  
"All I wanted was to have some happiness and for Ron and I to finally be a couple." Hermione confessed.  
"And you deserve to be happy Hermione but it won't be with Ron. One day you'll find the right person." Ginny said, shooting Fred a look. "And no doubt that person will do absolutely anything to make you happy."

Fred nodded his head in agreement. He would have jumped through hoops of fire at that moment in time, if it meant making Hermione happy.

"I'm tarnished goods now, Gin. No guy would want to date me knowing what has happened." Hermione cried.  
"That's where you are wrong Hermione." Ginny answered. "I definitely know of one guy in particular."

Fred went a little red around the ears but Hermione never noticed. Fred knew Ginny was refering to him but now was not the time to admit to liking Hermione.

"I just imagined Ron and I to share lovely walks around the burrow or kisses in the rain or stay up late chatting but that never happened. Maybe I'm old fashioned." Hermione admitted and Fred took a mental note of this.  
"Ron wouldn't know what romance was if it hit him in the face." Ginny said. "I honestly don't know how Lavender put up with him."  
"She was too busy snogging him to notice anything else." Fred laughed.

Fred's comment about Lavender and Ron, put a small smile on Hermione's face.

"Look Hermione, we've said this before and I'll say it again, you are better off without Ron. He never deserved to date someone as amazing as you." Fred spoke.

George then appeared at the door.

"Come on you three, Bill wants to get going soon." George spoke.  
"Alright, I'm coming now." Fred answered. "You better hope I don't take a detour from our room and pay our Ronald a visit."  
"Fred, please don't. I don't want any more drama." Hermione pleaded.

George grabbed Fred's arm and practically steered him down to their room.


	20. Chapter 19 - Fred's Confession

_Thanks for all the lovely comments on the new chapters. I really do appreciate them. I have more to post up today and hopefully I'll get more written this week. I'm not sure where exactly I'm going with this story but I do want to try and focus some more on Ron and what's going on in his head but also want to work on Fred and Hermione's friendship too. I'd quite like to have Hermione grow closer to George too but not in a romantic way._

_WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE_

Chapter 19 – Fred's Confession

"Hermione is in a bad way." Fred said, entering his bedroom.  
"I feel so sorry for her." George admitted.  
"Me too. I have never seen her so vulnerable like this." Fred said. "It's taking a lot of will power for me not to hex Ron into the middle of next week."  
"Do you still fancy Hermione?" George asked.  
"Of course I do. I know I can't do anything about it at the moment because of the situation but I will do my very best to make sure Hermione is safe and happy. It's the least I can do for her." Fred admitted. "She thinks she's tarnished goods because of what Ron did to her."  
"She's not though." George answered.  
"I know that and you know that mate but she's gone through a horrible, horrible ordeal and one she's not going to get over it any time soon." Fred said.  
"We'll just have to help and support her the best we can." George said.  
"I just can't believe that Ron would hurt her let alone rape her. I just don't understand what would possess him to do such things." Fred said.  
"I know. I don't even think a git like Malfoy would treat a girl like that." George answered.  
"Anyone who sexually assaults a girl is sick." Fred stated.

Fred and George discussed Ron while they quickly packed their belongings. Fred confessed to George that he did in fact have feelings for Hermione but would not be acting on them until Hermione was better. He wanted to work on their friendship first and work on gaining her trust.

"She's going to find it hard to trust a guy again for a while." Fred said.

It was clear that Fred had grown up. In the past, if he liked a girl, he would have jumped straight in, flirting outrageously with her and going in for a cheeky snog but Hermione was different. Fred had a lot of respect for Hermione, more than he ever had for another girl. The only other females he had a large amount of respect for was his Mother and Ginny but they were family.

"Hermione isn't just some chick that I want to have my wicked way with." Fred confessed.  
"There's nothing at all wrong with that mate." George said. "Just tread carefully with her."  
"I will don't you worry." Fred answered. "Seeing her sobbing like that today, broke my heart."

Fred couldn't take it any longer. He dashed from his room, his wand in his hand and raced up the next flight of stairs, skipping the trick steps. George was hot on his heels, pleading with Fred to calm down but it was no good. Fred barged through the door of Ron's room where Ron was lying on his bed with his eyes shut.

"You bastard!" Fred shouted, pointing his wand at Ron.  
"What the hell?" Ron gasped, jumping at the sound of Fred's voice.  
"Fred please. Mum will go mad." George pleaded.  
"You are one disgusting human being Ron!" Fred seethed through greeted teeth. "You never deserved Hermione and when you finally get to date you, you treat her like a punch bag because you can't handle the fact that she's friends with us. You can't handle the fact that she gets attention from other guys."  
"Go away Fred!" Ron snapped.  
"No. I'm not going anywhere. I want an explanation as to why you would want to hurt Hermione." Fred demanded. "Was she not giving you enough attention? Would she not sleep with you? Were you scared she'd run off with George, Percy or me?"  
"She wouldn't want to go out with you!" Ron scoffed.  
"At least I'd know how to treat her properly. I wouldn't dream of hurting her." Fred stated.  
"HA! You'd only want her for a one night stand so you can tell all your mates that you slept with Granger." Ron scoffed, adding fuel to the fire.  
"Is that why you raped her, because she wouldn't sleep with you?" Fred questioned, ignoring Ron's taunts.  
"That's none of your business." Ron answered.  
"Hermione is a very good friend of mine, so yes it is my business." Fred stated.  
"You just want Hermione for yourself." Ron shouted. "I've seen the way you look at her, like she's some sort of meat."  
"Says the person who was using her as a punch bag." Fred scoffed. "I wonder how you'd feel if we subjected you to the same torture. I bet you wouldn't like it if I used the cruciatus curse on you."  
"Fred don't." George begged. "Think about this Fred."  
"Don't worry, I'm not going to lower myself to his level. I'm not going to be like him." Fred answered, looking disgusted at Ron.  
"Good because you're a better person, Fred." George spoke.  
"Go on ahead, do it. See if I care." Ron stated.  
"FRED, GEORGE!" A voice bellowed. "What on earth are you two doing? I thought I told you not to come near Ron."  
Molly Weasley was stood out of breath, her own wand drawn as she saw Fred and George at the doorway to Ron's room, Fred with his wand pointed at Ron.

"I couldn't hack it any longer. Seeing Hermione in the state she's in because of him. She doesn't deserve any of this and she's blaming herself." Fred stated. "How can he sit up here and not show any remorse for what he did?"  
"Fred please." Molly pleaded. "Getting angry at Ron won't help matters. And he did show some remorse at St Mungos"  
"So should we just sit back and pretend that nothing has happened? Play happy families?" Fred questioned. "And if he did, he's got a funny way of showing it."  
"That's not what I meant Fred." Molly answered.  
"Hermione deserves better." Fred spoke. "As far as I'm concerned, Ron is no brother of mine anymore."

Fred threw Ron one last dirty look then pushed past his Mum and George back down to his room, his blood boiling. He entered his room and kicked the side of his bed in frustration. He didn't even care about the pain in his toe. George followed him down but didn't say anything.

"I should have hexed him. I should have hurt him like he hurt Hermione." Fred ranted.  
"That wouldn't have done any good, Fred. You're a better person than that." George said.  
"I wanted to crucio him, George. Does that make me a bad person?" Fred asked, flopping down onto his bed.  
"No it doesn't make you a bad person." George answered.  
"Do you think I want revenge on Ron for what he did to Hermione?" Fred wondered.  
"I'm guessing so. I felt the same when I thought you'd died. I wanted to revenge the person who blew the wall up." George admitted.  
"Why do you think Ron did what he did?" Fred asked George.  
"I really don't know Fred. I don't think we'll ever understand why he did it. I know he says jealously played a part in his actions but there's obviously more to it." George replied. "Not that I am condoning what he did and jealously is a lame reason."  
"Jealously isn't a good enough excuse. Then again he shouldn't have had a reason to hurt Hermione." Fred answered. "He shouldn't have done it full stop."  
"He hexed you too, remember." George said.  
"Yeah but he only stunned me and he didn't even knock me out." Fred answered. "Nothing I can't handle."  
"Right we better get moving before Bill gets impatient." George said.

Fred and George grabbed all their belongings and levitated their trunks down the stairs, stacking them on top of Hermione's and Ginny's which were already in the hall.

"Are you all ready?" Bill asked.  
"Yes we are." Fred answered.

Bill flicked his wand and all the trunks vanished, being magicked straight to Shell Cottage. Molly appeared from the kitchen, tears still streaming down her face.

"Please be good, all of you." Molly urged.  
"We'll be at the shop tomorrow Mum, if you want to pop around and see us." George said.  
"I'll bring you round some lunch." Molly answered. "Then we can go and see Sirius."  
"Can we not tell Sirius about what has happened? I don't want everyone knowing." Hermione asked.  
"Don't worry Hermione. We won't tell anyone." Molly answered, hugging Hermione. "I've given Bill some sleeping draught and dreamless sleeping potion for you all to take if you want it."  
"Thank you Mrs Weasley." Hermione replied.

Molly pulled them all into hugs then in pairs they apparated to Shell Cottage.


	21. Chapter 20 - Shell Cottage

Here's another chapter.

Chapter 20 – Shell Cottage

Shell Cottage was a cute little cottage perched high on the hillside beside a beautiful stretch of beach on the outside of Tinworth. It looked like it wouldn't look out of place on a posh holiday brochure. Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny and Bill all landed on the sandy beach, having apparated from The Burrow. The cottage was still protected by the fidelius charm as most of the wizarding world were too scared to remove any protective charms for fear of being attacked by death eaters. Voldemort may have gone but no one was taking any chances as far as his death eaters were concerned.

Bill led the others towards the cottage then met Fleur at the front door. She quickly ushered them inside then began fussing over Hermione. As much as Hermione was liking the idyllic and calming setting of Shell Cottage, it brought back the horrible memories of the last time she had visited it. The last time being after she had been tortured by Bellatrix at Malfoy Manor. It had been Ron that had saved her that evening from that horrible woman. Now she was back again after being tortured yet again by the same man that had once saved her life, saved her from being killed. A lump formed in Hermione's throat as Fleur led them into the kitchen, talking quickly in her native French.

"Honestly Fleur we are all perfectly fine." Ginny said.  
"Are you alright Hermione?" Fred asked.  
"I...yes..I think so." She stuttered, sitting down at the table.  
"You look like you've seen a ghost." Ginny stated.  
"Being back here, just reminded me of the last time I was here, that's all." Hermione admitted.  
"I show you all to your rooms. If you need anything just ask." Bill stated.

Bill led the way up the stairs to the first floor of the cottage which was where Bill and Fleur's bedroom was, two guest rooms and the main bathroom.

"Ginny and Hermione, you can have that room there." Bill said.  
"What about us?" Fred asked.  
"Well you can have the other spare bedroom on this floor but it's quite tiny or you can have a bigger one upstairs." Bill answered.

George peered into the other spare room to see the small room which was only big enough with one single bed, a chair and a dresser.

"Maybe we should take the one upstairs." George answered.  
"I'll give you all some time to settle in." Bill spoke.

Bill left the four of them to settle in and unpack their things. Ginny and Hermione went into their room and began to unpack their trunks.

"What happened the last time you were here Hermione?" Ginny wondered.  
"We came here after being at Malfoy Manor, along with Luna, Dean Thomas, Ollivander and Griphook. Dobby saved us but he sadly died. We built him a little grave up in the sand dunes." Hermione explained.  
"What else happened?" Ginny asked.  
"We were captured by snatchers and taken straight to Malfoy Manor. Ron and Harry were thrown in the basement while Bellatrix tortured me. Somehow Harry got Dobby to come and save us so Harry and Ron rushed to my aid then Dobby was able to apparate us out of the place and to here." Hermione explained.  
"How was Dobby able to apparate and you weren't?" Ginny wondered.  
"Elf magic is different to human magic. Dobby used to be the Malfoy's house elf too so maybe that was why he was able to apparate in and out of there." Hermione replied.  
"Apparently they can apparate within Hogwarts too." Ginny said. "Well Fred once told me that."  
"I think they can. It's probably so they can disappear before students spot them." Hermione answered.  
"Does being back here bring back bad memories?" Ginny asked.  
"Sort of. Only from that night at Malfoy Manor and Dobby's death but Bill and Fleur were more than amazing towards us, very accommodating." Hermione answered. "Part of me didn't want to leave to go to Gringotts but I knew we had too."  
"I can't believe Luna, Ollivander and Dean were all here too." Ginny said.  
"I couldn't believe that they were being held hostage at Malfoy Manor. Luna and Dean stayed after we left but obviously returned for the battle." Hermione replied.  
"What happened to Ollivander?" Ginny wondered.  
"I have no idea actually. He was staying here until he was well enough to leave. I'm assuming he went into hiding." Hermione answered. "I believe he has a son and a daughter so maybe he went to live with them. He was in a really bad way when he was brought here."  
"Poor Ollivander. Of all the people to be tortured." Ginny said, sadly.  
"I think you-know-who tortured him for information on the Elder wand or why there was a connection between his wand and Harry's." Hermione said.

Hermione then began to explain all about the Elder wand to Ginny. Ginny, like many pure-blood witches and wizards were brought up with The Tale of the Three Brothers and thought they were only stories.

"Harry's invisibility cloak is one of them. It could have been in his father's family for hundreds of years." Hermione said. "The resurrection stone was in the horcrux ring that belonged to you-know-who's father and the Elder wand belonged to Dumbledore but by right it belongs to Harry now but he put it back with Dumbledore's body."  
"No wonder Dumbledore was such a powerful wizard, being the owner of that wand and no wonder you-know-who wanted it." Ginny answered, her eyes wide. "So how did Harry become the owner of it then?"  
"Well this is according to Harry and it does make sense. The night Dumbledore was murdered, it was Draco who disarmed him, not Snape, meaning Draco was the owner of it at that time. Then when we were at Malfoy Manor, our wands had been taken off us so Harry took Draco's wand off him, transferring the Elder wand ownership from Draco to Harry. Then Harry used Draco's wand to fight you-know-who. That was why he was able to disarm you-know-who easily and properly defeat him." Hermione explained.  
"WOW!" A voice from the doorway gasped.

Fred was stood leaning on the door frame, listening to every word Hermione had said. Just liked Ginny, he was just as shocked by what Hermione had told them.

"Hello there Fred." Hermione said.  
"I'm sorry to break up your little girly chat but George and I were wondering if you lovely ladies would like to come outside for a bit?" Fred wondered. "We're going to visit Dobby's grave."  
"Yeah sure." Hermione replied.

Ginny, Fred, George and Hermione left the cottage and headed out into the warm, spring evening. The smell of the sea hit them and there was a cool sea breeze.

"I forgot how beautiful it is here." George commented.  
"Yeah. We never did fully appreciate it when we were little." Fred answered.  
"We were brought here during the first wizarding war to stay with Aunt Muriel while Mum and Dad did stuff for the Order." Fred said.  
"I was only a couple of months old." Ginny added  
"We were constantly worried that we'd never see Mum and Dad again." George said, sadly. "But we were too young to properly understand what was going on."

This was the first time that Ginny and Hermione had heard Fred and George speak about the first world war.

"We were about 3 I think." Fred said. "Ron was only about one at the time."  
"I don't think anyone of us really knew what was going on, even Bill and Charlie." George said.  
"Bill was 10 at the time so I think he had some idea." Fred answered. "Charlie was 8 and Percy was 5 if I can remember correctly."  
"Bill hadn't even started Hogwarts." George added.

Fred and George continued to talk to the two girls until they arrived at Dobby's grave.

"It's beautiful." Ginny gasped.  
"Harry did it all himself, without magic." Hermione said.  
"Harry being as noble as always." George grinned.

The four of them sat down, around the grave, Fred sitting down beside Hermione.

"For some silly, immature reason, I always imagined Ron and I living in a cottage like this, beside the sea and sharing romantic walks along the beach." Hermione said, sadly.  
"It's not at all silly or immature, Hermione. Every girl dreams about being happy with the love of their life." Ginny answered.  
"Do you dream about that with Harry?" Fred laughed.  
"I'd like for us to be healthy and happy, heck Harry's deserves some happiness in his life after what he's been through." Ginny answered.  
"I think I've forgotten how much this Ron drama will affect Harry." Hermione said. "This isn't some silly little argument Ron and I have fallen out over like we have in the past."  
"He doesn't agree with what Ron has done but I think he's only staying with him because he feels like he's the only one who can get through to Ron." Ginny said.

Harry had decided against joining the others at Shell Cottage. It wasn't an easy decision for Harry to make but Hermione and the others understood and didn't hold it against Harry. If anyone could get through to Ron, it was going to be Harry.

"That's if Ron's jealous side doesn't come out. He's always been jealous of Harry." Fred answered.  
"Ron's had the one thing that Harry has always longed for though, a loving family." Hermione said. "Harry doesn't ask for any of the attention he gets."  
"Yeah so you'd think that Harry would be jealous of Ron. I don't know why Ron would want all that unnecessary attention." Ginny answered.  
"Jealously is an awful trait and brings out the worst in people." Fred stated.  
"Ron's always been jealous of you two. He hated seeing you getting attention from girls and being popular with other students. Then you became successful business men." Ginny said.  
"I guess being the youngest boy he felt like he had a lot of footsteps to follow in and even if he did do well, it wouldn't matter because we'd all have done it before him." Fred answered.  
"It wouldn't affect you Gin, cos you're the only girl and the first girl in our family for generations. You're like the apple of Mum and Dad's eye." George said.

Hermione had always longed for a younger sister or brother and she remembers fondly begging her parents to give her a baby brother or sister. She never had to worry about following in anyone's footsteps or not being as good as an older sibling which in a way she was very thankful for.

"What about you, Mione? Ever wanted a sibling?" Fred asked.  
"Yeah. I always wanted a younger brother or sister when I was growing up but it never happened." Hermione answered.  
"Do you think they would have attended Hogwarts?" Ginny asked.  
"Maybe that was what my parents were worried about, my sister or brother not being a witch or a wizard." Hermione answered. "I'd be at Hogwarts and they'd be attending a muggle school."  
"Surely if you were a witch and you had a brother or sister, they would have been too?" George asked. "Like Colin and Dennis Creevey."  
"Maybe but maybe not. There's a girl in Dennis' year who's sister didn't get her Hogwarts letter. She should have been in her second year now." Ginny answered.  
"Maybe her records were destroyed. We over-heard Kingsley telling Dad and Mum that all muggle-born records were destroyed by you-know-who." George said.


	22. Chapter 21 - A Breath of Fresh Air

Chapter 21 – A Breath of Fresh Air

Hermione had managed to get a decent night sleep that night at Shell Cottage. The first decent nights sleep she had, had in weeks. Well since Ron had started to use her as a punch bag. She actually felt safe too. There was something very calming about staying at Shell Cottage with the sound of the sea splashing against the beach and rocks. Hermione had went to bed having taken a dreamless sleeping potion. She had stayed awake for a short while speaking to Ginny, before falling into a peaceful slumber.

She woke early the next morning feeling refreshed and like a small weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She slipped from her bed and went to look out the bedroom window which had an amazing view of the beautiful sandy beach where a couple of seagulls were paddling in the water. She moved from the window, pulling on her slippers and a cardigan then left the room, leaving a sleeping Ginny behind.

"Good morning Hermione." Bill chirped. "How are you feeling today?"  
"Good morning." Hermione answered politely. "I'm feeling much better, thank you."  
"Did you sleep well?" Bill then asked.  
"I'm slept very well last night, actually." Hermione answered.

Fleur entered the kitchen and set about making Hermione some breakfast.

"Should I go and wake the others?" Hermione asked.  
"Yes. Tell them their breakfast is ready." Bill answered.

Hermione left the kitchen and dashed up the stairs, stopping in her room first to wake Ginny. It wasn't a hard task as Ginny was wide awake already. The two of them went to wake Fred and George which was much harder. Fred was lying on his back with the blankets covering him from the waist down. Hermione was quick to notice that Fred was shirtless and let her eyes wonder over his very toned torso which had a light dusting of ginger hair over his chest and a treasure trail running from his belly button. He had a large scar across his right shoulder which was from the wall collapsing on top of him at the battle. George, on the other hand, was lying on his side with the covers up to his shoulders. He was wearing a scarlet Gryffindor t-shirt.

"Right you two, up you get. Breakfast is ready!" Ginny shouted, shaking George's shoulders. "Hermione, try and wake Fred.

Hermione moved from the spot she was glued too, finding the use of her jelly like legs and shuffled nervously over to the shirtless Fred.

"Fred, wakey, wakey!" Hermione called, gently shaking Fred's shoulder.  
"Hermione, he won't bite." Ginny giggled.

Hermione knew better than to get on the wrong side of Fred, not that he would ever be as nasty and cruel as Ron but still, Fred still had a bit of a firey temper on him.

"Fred, get up, breakfast is ready." Hermione called out, a little bit louder this time. Fred's eyes fluttered open as he noticed Hermione standing beside his bed.  
"Mmmmm." He mumbled, a small smile appearing on his handsome face.  
"What's the wrong?" George questioned, still half sleeping.  
"Nothing is wrong but Fleur has made us all breakfast." Ginny answered.  
"Morning Mione." Fred grinned.  
"Good morning." Hermione answered, feeling her face blush. "You two best get up."

Hermione quickly exited the room, feeling her face burning. Ginny winked at Fred then left the room behind Hermione.

"I think Granger fancies you mate." George grinned, once the girls were out of ear shot.  
"Can you blame her?" Fred grinned. "Always said I was the better looking twin."  
"In your dreams mate." George retorted, chucking his pillow at Fred. "I'd suggest putting a shirt on before you go down, don't want Granger, getting in a fluster."

Fred did as George had asked and pulled a grey t-shirt on. The two of them headed down to get their breakfast. Bill was about to head to work.

"What are you all up to today?" Bill asked.  
"Well we thought we'd stay here and maybe enjoy the beach if the weather stays nice." Ginny answered.  
"Aren't you two heading into the shop?" Bill then asked Fred and George.  
"Well we can leave it until tomorrow." Fred answered.  
"Are you sure mate? What about Lee?" George asked.  
"He can go ahead and finish off what needs doing." Fred answered. "There's only some cleaning up to finish anyway."  
"What about new products?" George asked in between bites of toast.  
"Well we can hang out on the beach for a bit then do some work on our new products later." Fred answered. "These lovely ladies can help us."  
"Try and not blow anything up." Bill warned.  
"Now Bill, do you think we'd blow anything up?" George questioned.  
"Well that is arguable." Bill laughed.

Fleur looked disgusted at the thought of Fred and George attempting to make products in her house. She didn't say anything though. Actually Fleur had been awfully quiet since the arrival of everyone.

"Don't worry mate, we won't be trying to make anything just yet. We just want to come up with some new ideas and figure out the theory of how to make them." George said.  
"And Ginny and Hermione here are going to give us a helping hand." Fred added. "Make good use of their brains."  
"Look, how about you guys just have a relaxing day on the beach. It looks like it's going to be a warm one." Bill suggested. "I however have work to be going too. Fleur is heading off to visit her parents as well, so you've all got the place to yourself."  
"Do you actually trust Fred and George?" Ginny asked.  
"Of course I do. I know they won't burn the place down." Bill answered, giving the twins a warning look. "They have lived on their own."  
"Honestly Bill, we'll be perfectly fine." Fred stated.  
"Right well, I must get a move on or I'll be late. The goblins won't be happy if I'm a second late." Bill said.  
"Bye mate." George said.  
"Don't work too hard." Fred chortled.  
"I will try my very best not too." Bill called back as he walked out of the cottage and disappeared with a crack.

****  
Hermione and Ginny helped Fleur to wash up the breakfast dishes before Fleur went off to visit her family in France. Ginny and Hermione then returned to their rooms to get changed.

"I didn't bring any swim wear with me." Hermione stated.  
"Do you want to go back to the burrow and get some?" Ginny asked.  
"I don't think I could face going back. I don't want to see him." Hermione answered.  
"Do you want me to get Fred or George to take me back to get you something?" Ginny offered.  
"That would be brilliant. Thank you Ginny." Hermione replied.

Ginny skipped from their shared room and went to find George who was washing a glass in the kitchen.

"Would one of you lovely brothers of mine like to take me back to the burrow to get Hermione a swimming suit?" Ginny asked. "As Hermione doesn't want to go back herself and I still haven't passed my apparation test."  
"I'll take you little sister." George offered. "Will you be ok looking after Hermione?"  
"Of course I'll be ok." Fred answered.  
"Oh I think they'll be perfectly fine together." Ginny grinned, winking at Fred. "Just don't you be trying anything, Fred Weasley or I'll hex you!"  
"I can't believe you would think so lowly of me, Ginny. I'm actually quite insulted." Fred stated. "I would never dream of trying anything on with Hermione."  
"Right well let me get dressed and then we'll go." George said.  
"Look after her mate. She seems to trust you and no doubt she'll appreciate having your support." Ginny said to Fred, as soon as George left the room.  
"Don't worry Gin, I'll look after her. You know that I care about Hermione, a lot." Fred replied.  
"Do you still like her?" Ginny asked.  
"Of course I do but I know I can't do anything about it because of what has happened and I highly doubt she feels the same way." Fred answered.  
"I think she feels something towards you but is too scared to act on it because of what has happened." Ginny said. "Just promise me that if something does end up happening between you and her that you won't break her heart?"  
"I promise Ginny that I would never ever do anything to hurt Hermione. I care about her too much." Fred admitted. "And I will wait until she is ready to move on and trust a guy again."


	23. Chapter 22 - Alone Time

Chapter 22 – Alone Time

"Do you want me to bring you anything else Hermione?" Ginny asked.  
"No. I think I've got everything I need." Hermione answered.  
"I'll see if Mum will make us all some lunch and we can bring that with us." Ginny said. "I need to see how Harry is too."  
"Send Harry my love." Hermione asked.

George and Ginny left Shell Cottage, disapparating to the burrow. They left Fred and Hermione together, alone. Hermione walked into the cosy little living room, sitting down on the squishy arm chair with her book. Fred watched her with a small smile on his face. Hermione didn't seem at all fazed by being left alone with Fred. Fred following her into the living room, grabbing a copy of the Daily Prophet to read. For some reason watching Hermione was far more interesting than what was in the Daily Prophet. Hermione didn't notice Fred watching her as she was too engrossed in her book.

"Hermione." Fred spoke, softly.  
"Yes." Hermione answered, looking up at Fred.  
"Are you alright?" Fred asked her, not knowing what else to say to her.  
"I think I am alright. I'm feeling a lot better than I was yesterday, that's for sure." Hermione answered.  
"That's good." Fred said with a smile.  
"Of course I'm not 100% yet but I'll get there eventually." Hermione said.  
"Well you've all of us here, we all want to help you." Fred said.  
"Thank you Fred. One of my main worries about all of this was that if I admitted what Ron was doing, you'd all believe him over me and that none of you would want to speak to me ever again." Hermione confessed.  
"Look Mione, Ron may be my brother but even I am disgusted in what he did to you, really disgusted and I could never take his side over yours." Fred admitted.  
"Thank you Fred." Hermione squeaked.  
"It's no problem at all, Mione. It's the least I can do." Fred replied with a smile.  
"What do you think I should do about Ron?" Hermione asked. "Should I report him to the Ministry?"  
"Well obviously the decision lies with you, Hermione and whatever you do I'll support you." Fred answered. "When I found out I would have shipped him to the Ministry myself but now I don't know. I guess I don't want to see my family go through hell again."

Hermione began to sob at Fred's words.

"Oh Hermione, please don't cry." Fred pleaded, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I'm putting your family through hell. This is all my fault." She cried into her hands.  
"No you're not putting my family through hell, Mione nor is any of this your fault so please don't be blaming yourself." Fred answered. "I didn't mean you were the one putting my family through hell, Ron is."

Hermione looked up from her hands and straight at Fred. Fred's face was soft and full of worry. He took Hermione's hand in his own.

"Look Hermione none of this was your fault, do you hear me? None of it and I want you to stop blaming yourself." Fred stated.  
"I just can't stop thinking about what would have happened if none of this had came out." Hermione squeaked.  
"Ron would have continued to hurt you and goodness knows what else he would have done to you." Fred answered, being matter of fact. "You're safe from him now and that's all that matters."  
"What happens if he tries to hurt someone else though?" Hermione wondered.  
"Mum has taken his wand off him so there will be no chance of him cursing anyone." Fred answered. "She's going to be keeping a very close eye on him. Percy was due to stay with him last night. And he's going to get the help he needs."  
"I don't want to report him to the Ministry because I know deep down that he really didn't mean to do those things he did to me. I know deep down that, that wasn't the real Ron. I just hope he gets the help he needs and goes back to his old self. If he doesn't then I'll consider going to the Ministry." Hermione admitted.  
"I will stand by you whatever you decide to do, Mione, ok?" Fred said. "I'm here for you and I'll do my very best to make you smile again."

Fred pulled Hermione into a hug, letting her cry silently into his chest as he rubbed her back in a reassuring manner.

"Do you feel better?" Fred asked, once Hermione had stopped crying.  
"Much better. Thank you again Fred." Hermione replied, wiping away the last of the tears.  
"If you should ever need anyone to talk too, I'm all ears and unlike George I do have two of them." Fred stated which made Hermione smile.  
"I'll keep that in mind. You're actually very kind, Fred." Hermione commented.  
"I'm not all jokes and pranks and sarcastic humour." Fred said.  
"I know that. You've got a very kind heart, something not enough people give you credit for." Hermione answered.  
"Yes but there's only a select few people who get to see this side of Fred Weasley." Fred admitted. "Only very special people."

Hermione had just went to say something when the door burst open and Ginny and George appeared.

"We're back." George announced.  
"I can see and hear that." Fred laughed.  
"What is going on?" Ginny asked, noticing Fred and Hermione sharing the armchair.  
"Well I got a bit upset and Fred was comforting me." Hermione answered which was the truth.  
"Then we just talked, that's all." Fred added.  
"Did you get my swimming suit?" Hermione asked.  
"Yes and Mum sent us all some sandwiches for lunch." Ginny answered.  
"Did you see Ron?" Fred asked.  
"No. Charlie had taken him to his first counselling session at St Mungos." Ginny answered. "Harry was away with them."  
"Did Mum say anything about how he was?" Fred asked.  
"You've changed your tune. Yesterday you wanted to curse his sorry ass into the middle of next week." George answered.  
"Well." Fred said.  
"Mum said he was ok. Percy stayed in his room and Harry stayed in Percy's. He didn't want Harry with him for some reason." Ginny explained.  
"Why is he pushing Harry away now?" Fred wondered.  
"No idea and Harry did opt to stay with him for some support." George answered.  
"Mum was more interested in hearing how we all were, in particular you Hermione." Ginny said.  
"She's going to call over later to see us all." George said.  
"I think we should all get outside and enjoy the sunshine while it lasts." Ginny stated.


	24. Chapter 23 - Fun in the sun

Chapter 23 – Fun in the Sun

Hermione and Ginny changed into their swim wear and shorts then met Fred and George downstairs. They grabbed towels and rugs to sit on while Fred had managed to find a radio for them to listen too. They ventured outside into the glorious sunshine and found a spot on the beach, not far from the cottage but still within the protective wards. It was roasting warm, the sun splitting the slates and not a cloud in the bright blue sky. Fred and Ginny laid out the rugs on the soft sand for everyone to lie down on. Hermione placed her sunglasses over her eyes, folded a towel up then laid down to read her book.

All four of them fell into a comfortable silence as they relaxed in the sunshine. George was reading the Daily Prophet, Fred was doing puzzles in a wizarding puzzle book. Hermione was reading Oliver Twist and Ginny was reading Witch Weekly. It was very peaceful at Shell Cottage and felt a world away from everything that had been going on in the wizarding world recently. It was hard to believe that weeks ago Ginny, Hermione, Fred and George were all fighting at the battle of Hogwarts which ended in Fred fighting for his life in St Mungos. Hermione had shared her very first kiss with Ron during the battle.

"What ya reading, Mione?" Fred asked, getting bored of his puzzles.  
"Oliver Twist. It's one of my favourite books." Hermione answered.  
"Do you not have like 100 favourite books?" George asked.  
"I have a fair few favourites." Hermione answered. "But this is one of my all time favourites. My Mum used to read this to me when I was little."  
"What's it about?" Ginny asked.  
"An orphaned boy called Oliver who lives in a workhouse." Hermione began to explain.  
"A workhouse?" Ginny questioned.  
"It's a place where orphaned children would live and they'd work there too. It wasn't a very pleasant place." Hermione answered. "Then he gets chucked out of the workhouse and is made live with undertakers who arrange funerals for the dead. He didn't like it there as the people were horrible to him. Somehow he managed to escape to London and there he meets another boy called The Artful Dodger and he takes Oliver to live with a group of thieves."  
"Wow." Ginny gasped.  
"There's a lot of other things that happen to poor Oliver in the story." Hermione said.  
"You'll have to let me read some of your books some time. They sound quite interesting." Ginny said.  
"I didn't think you liked reading, Gin?" George asked.  
"I do actually like reading, not as much as Hermione though." Ginny answered.  
"It's nice to just get stuck into a good book and to loose yourself in the story. When I first started Hogwarts and didn't have many friends, reading was my escape." Hermione admitted. "It still is my escape from the real world actually."  
"I can always remember Mum reading us the stories in Tales of Beedle the Bard when we were little." Fred said.  
"They were always my favourites." Ginny smiled.  
"You'd always cry if Mum wouldn't read you one of the stories before bed." Fred said.  
"Or you'd throw a strop." George added.  
"Do you remember the time, Ginny through such a huge strop that she somehow managed to lock herself in the bathroom." Fred remembered, fondly.  
"I don't remember that." Ginny answered.  
"You were only about three at the time." Fred replied.  
"How did you lock the door?" Hermione asked.  
"With magic somehow. Mum couldn't get the door unlocked." Ginny answered. "And no she couldn't use Alohomora."  
"She had to break down the door to get to Ginny who was crying her eyes out." George said.

"What funny things did you do before you knew you were a witch?" Fred asked Hermione.  
"I turned a boy's hair green because he was picking on me at school." Hermione answered. "I also caused a bottle of paint to explode over this girl because she was being horrible about my hair."  
"Did you have any idea of what was going on?" George asked.  
"No idea. I just told my teacher that I accidentally dropped the bottle of paint but turning the boy's hair green was harder to explain." Hermione answered. "What about you guys?"  
"Well you probably know about us turning Ron's favourite teddy bear into a spider." George laughed.  
"That was one of my favourite childhood memories." Fred grinned. "One of my proudest moments."  
"I remember falling off Bill's broom that I had stolen from the shed and didn't break one single bone." George said. "I only had a couple of bruises."  
"That happened to me when I fell out of the huge apple tree in the orchard." Fred said. "I was trying to pick some apples."  
"Why else would you have been up the apple tree?" Ginny laughed.  
"I was peckish, alright?" Fred admitted.

The group spent ages reminiscing about their childhoods. It was clear to Hermione that Fred and George were just as mischievous as children as they were in their teens and they were always getting in trouble for one thing or another. Ginny on the other hand would get away with blue murder, no matter what she did.

"I remember when Ginny was about 5, she spilled Percy's ink bottle all over his homework but Ron got the blame for it." Fred said.  
"I'm surprised you two didn't get the blame for it actually." Ginny answered.  
"We were with Mum in the garden at the time if I can remember rightly." George said.  
"Who wants to go into the sea?" Fred asked.  
"Won't it be cold?" Hermione asked.  
"Oh come on Hermione, it's a warm day, it'll be fine." Fred urged.  
"Ok, ok." Hermione said. "But we'll also be outside the protective wards."  
"Honestly we'll be fine." Fred said in a positive tone.  
"Are you sure?" Hermione asked.  
"Yes. No one knows this cottage exists." Fred answered. "Other than our family."  
"It was used as a safe house during the first wizarding war too." George added.

The got to their feets, slipped out of their shoes and dashed to the crystal clear sea which wasn't actually that cold. At first Hermione and Ginny dipped their toes into the water whereas Fred and George ran straight in without a care in the world, soaking their shorts.

"It's not actually that bad." Ginny commented.

Fred and George had started kicking water at one another, splashing water in all different directions, not caring how wet they got. Hermione waded in a little deeper.

"When I was little and went to the beach, I used to jump the waves." Hermione told her friends then showed them what she meant.

The four of them began jumping the waves that came towards them, some bigger than others. One huge one came towards Ginny, completely soaking her but she didn't care and just laughed it off. It was much easier for Fred and George who were about 6 foot tall.

"This is actually a lot of fun." Fred grinned.

It appeared that Hermione was enjoying herself too. Her friends were thrilled to see a smile back on her face again but they knew that Hermione had a long way to go before she would be fully healed from what Ron had did to her.

****  
The jumping the waves thing is something I used to do when I was little and went to the beach.


	25. Chapter 24 - Hermione's Terror

_Thank you for all the lovely comments on this story, as least there are some people out there who are enjoying this. I have a few ideas lined up for this but I am struggling slightly on where I'm going to end the story. I've a few ideas for Ron as well._

_NOTE: This chapter features a nightmare Hermione has. I will post the nightmare in itallics. The nightmare however is sort of a flashback to what Ron was doing to her._

Chapter 24 – Hermione's Terror

Hermione had, had a wonderful day at Shell Cottage with Ginny, Fred and George. They had messed around in the sea, returning to the cottage, completely soaked but without a care in the world. They cast drying spells on their clothes then tucked into the sandwiches Molly had made them.

Hermione felt the happiest, she had felt since Ron had started abusing her but sometimes the terror of what he did would resurface again no matter how hard she tried to push them to the back of her mind. Spending the afternoon with Fred and George meant she got to see the twins in a completely different light. She always knew they were fun loving guys who liked to have a laugh but she also seen a very kind and caring side to both of them. Fred in particular had been more than amazing towards her, taking her by pleasant surprise. That evening Molly had came around to visit to see how everyone was.

"Ron's counselling session went well but he's not opening up as much as we'd like him too." Molly stated.  
"Is he speaking to Harry yet?" Ginny asked.  
"Sort of but he's still being quite rude to him. Harry is with Sirius at the moment." Molly answered.  
"Harry will get sick of his attitude sooner or later." Ginny said.  
"He's only sticking around because Ron is supposed to be his best mate." George said.  
"I just wish Ron would stop trying to push Harry away." Molly said. "The only person who seemed to get any sense out of him today was Charlie."  
"Ron has always admired Charlie though, more so than me or the other boys." Bill answered.  
"How about you all? How are you all today?" Molly asked, changing the subject.  
"We're all fine, Mum. We had a lovely day on the beach." Ginny answered.  
"I can see that, you've all got a little bit of sun on your faces." Molly said with a small smile.

Sure enough the three Weasleys seemed to have a new scattering of freckles on their faces. George's nose was a little on the red side too. Hermione, on the other hand looked a lovely golden brown, the first time she had colour in her face in weeks.

"Did any of you think to use sun balm?" Molly asked, looking at Ginny's red shoulders.  
"No we didn't." Ginny answered.  
"What did I tell you all about going out in the sun without it with your fair skin?" Molly questioned, shaking her head.  
"We forgot." Ginny answered, dropping her head.  
"Well, it's a good job I brought some after sun balm which should stop the sunburn from stinging." Molly stated bringing a pale green bottle out of her handbag.

It was then time for bed. Fleur had made them all hot chocolate and toast before they disappeared to their rooms. Ginny and Hermione changed into their pyjamas, comparing their suntans, or in Ginny's case, sunburn.

"You're so lucky that you don't burn." Ginny stated.  
"I would if I was in a hotter climate than here." Hermione answered.

The two girls got into their beds, both tired after the fun day they had with Fred and George.

"Did you have a good day?" Ginny asked Hermione.  
"I did actually. It was nice to relax and forget about everything for a while." Hermione replied. "And have some fun."

Hermione knew that once she closed her eyes, the terrors of what happened would come flooding back to haunt her. She couldn't keep relying on a dreamless sleeping potion to help her sleep.

_Hermione's Nightmare  
__"You're fat and ugly and no one would ever want to date you!" Ron stated, pacing back and forth in the living room at the burrow.  
"Why are you with me then?" Hermione questioned, trying to keep the tears from falling.  
"Because no one else would want you and I feel sorry for you." Ron answered.  
"That's nice to know." Hermione scoffed. "Maybe you should break up with me then, date someone prettier and skinnier."  
"You'd like that, wouldn't you, so you could flirt with my brothers. Even they wouldn't want you!" Ron scoffed. "Not even Percy would want someone as ugly as you."  
"I don't flirt with your brothers, Ron!" Hermione stated. "They are my friends so I am allowed to speak to them!"  
"Yes you do flirt with them!" Ron snapped, coming right up to Hermione's face, anger evident.  
"There's a difference between speaking to them and flirting with them. Maybe you should learn the difference!" Hermione stated._

_Ron pushed Hermione and she fell onto the chair with force. He then slapped her across the face twice._

_"Don't you dare speak back to me!" Ron warned, pointing his wand directly at Hermione's face.  
"I have a right to stand up for myself Ron!" Hermione stated, getting to her feet and ignoring the stinging pain in her cheek.  
"SIT!" Ron demanded, pushing Hermione down onto the chair again.  
"I am not a dog Ron!" Hermione snapped, attempting to push Ron away._

_She reached for her wand but Ron disarmed her. She stood up and went to reach for her wand but Ron kicked her, causing her to fall to her knees._

_"What was that for?" Hermione questioned, her breathing hitched due to the pain.  
"For being a mouthy bitch and for not doing what I say!" Ron answered.  
"I don't take orders from you, Ron Weasley!" Hermione stated. "Especially not when you talk to me as if I'm a piece of dirt."  
"Yes you do or else!" Ron warned.  
"Or else what?" Hermione questioned looking up at Ron's face.  
"You'll get much worse than a couple of slaps!" He threatened.  
"Oh grow up Ron!" Hermione snapped, getting annoyed and Ron's threats._

_The tables had now turned. Ron was sitting in the living room at the burrow and Hermione was the one standing with her wand pointed at him. The two of them were completely alone._

_"You're pathetic Ron. I don't know what I ever seen in you." She snapped. "You're nothing special. You'll never be as popular as Fred and George. You'll never get the attention Harry gets. You'll never be as smart as Percy or as cool as Bill and Charlie."  
"Leave it out Hermione!" Ron begged.  
"Why should I?" The truth hurts doesn't it?" Hermione questioned. "You don't like it when the tables are turned and it's me telling you like it is but yet you subjected me to weeks of this."  
"I didn't mean it." Ron said.  
"Oh yes you did. You meant every single word of it." Hermione answered, jabbing Ron with her wand and burning small holes in his shirt.  
"I shouldn't have said those things to you." Ron confessed, his whole body shaking.  
"But you still did and they still hurt Ronald." Hermione stated. "And you still physically hurt me too or have you forgot all about that?"  
"I haven't and I shouldn't have subjected you to that." Ron answered.  
"But you still did." Hermione stated. "Maybe I should give you a taste of your own medicine Ron."  
"Please don't!" Ron begged.  
"You didn't stop when I begged you not to hurt me so why should I listen to you?" Hermione questioned.  
"Because you're a better person than I am. You're kind and smart and would never hurt the people you love." Ron answered, nervous sweat dripping down his face and neck.  
"Ah you see Ronald, I used to love you before you turned into a monster so I don't love you any more. I was a fool for even thinking we could be in love, thinking we could actually be happy." Hermione stated. "Then again I was young, naive and foolish."_

_Hermione had began twirling her wand around in her hand as she paced, shooting glances at Ron as if thinking about what she should do with him._

_"What should I do with you Ron?" Hermione questioned._

_The door of the burrow opened and Fred walked in._

_"Oh good you're here Fred." Hermione grinned, walked over and placed a kiss to Fred's lips.  
"What the hell?" Ron questioned.  
"You see Ron. Ages ago I had a little crush on your brother Fred but didn't do anything about it because I was stupid enough to think that we could actually have a go at dating. I soon came to my senses though after you treated me like dirt and Fred was kind, caring and showered me with the attention I deserved." Hermione answered.  
"More like a quick shag!" Ron scoffed.  
"You always were a jealous git, Ron!" Fred snapped. "Jealous of the attention George and I got from girls."  
"What has Fred got that I don't?" Ron questioned.  
"Where do I start?" Hermione wondered, a thinking look on her face.  
"Money? Good in bed?" Ron questioned.  
"What are you going to do about him babe?" Fred asked Hermione.  
"What have you got in mind?" Hermione asked Fred.  
"We could curse him?" Fred suggested.  
"CRUCIO!" Hermione shouted, pointing her wand directly at Ron but it wasn't Ron that was hit with pain it was Hermione.  
END OF NIGHTMARE_

Hermione had woken herself and Ginny up with a high pitched scream. Her body was covered in sweat, causing her pyjamas to stick to her shaking body.

"What happened Hermione?" Ginny questioned.

Fred, George, Bill and Fleur all barged into the dark room, Fleur with her wand tip lit.

"What's going on?" Fred asked, out of breath.  
"Who was screaming?" George asked.  
"Hermione." Ginny answered.  
"I...I...had a...bad nightmare. That's all." Hermione finally answered.  
"You should have taken the dreamless sleeping potion." Ginny said.  
"I don't want to have to keep relying on it." Hermione answered.  
"What happened in the nightmare, Hermione?" George asked.  
"Maybe she doesn't want to discuss it?" Fred answered.  
"It started off as a flashback to one of the first times Ron had started taunting me. It was before he had actually started to physically hurt me. Then it changed and it was me who was the one taunting him and shouting abuse at him." Hermione explained.  
"What else happened?" Ginny asked.  
"I was deciding on what to do with him but was enjoying taunting him. Then at the end before I woke up I went to crucio him but it was me who felt the pain, not Ron. It was really strange." Hermione answered.  
"It was only a dream, Mione, ok?" Fred spoke, sitting down on the edge of Hermione's bed.  
"Yeah but it all felt so real, even the pain." Hermione answered.  
"You're safe here Hermione. No one in this house would ever dream of hurting you." Ginny answered and the others nodded their heads.  
"What if Ron comes here?" Hermione wondered.  
"Mum's got his wand and has hidden it." Bill answered.  
"He could use someone else's wand." Hermione said.  
"Hermione, look it's late and you need to sleep. We can talk about this in the morning." Ginny spoke, sounding very much like Molly.  
"Some friend you are, Gin." Fred stated, not too amused at Ginny's attitude.  
"I think it's best that we all try and get some sleep." Bill stated.

Everyone left the room, leaving Ginny and Hermione alone again.

"I'm sorry if that came across like I don't care, because I didn't mean it like that." Ginny stated.  
"It's alright Gin. I understood what you meant." Hermione answered.


	26. Chapter 25 - Opening Up

Heres the first chapter where we see Ron opening up.

Chapter 25 – Opening Up

Ron had just returned from his second counselling session at St Mungos. He had made more progress this time and had actually spoke out about what was bothering him.

"I used to resent Harry all the time because he always got loads of attention from people and I was always seen as Harry Potter's stupid friend." Ron confessed.  
"Harry didn't ask for any of the attention he got." Molly stated. "He didn't ask for his parents to be killed or to be a hero."  
"I know that but I was still jealous. I wanted to be popular and get to do great things." Ron answered. "When Hermione and I fell out, Harry always seemed to take her side over mine too."

Ron went on to talk a little bit about his friendship with Harry and Hermione while at Hogwarts, talking specifically about their fourth year when Harry had been entered into the Triwizard tournament. Molly was shocked to hear Ron open up so much but she knew it would do him the world of good to get everything off his chest.

"It was then that I got jealous of Hermione attending the Yule Ball with Krum. I never really appreciated Hermione as a girl before, she always appeared to be one of us boys. Looking back, I was really mean to her then and I did ruin her evening." Ron admitted.  
"Yes Ginny informed me all about that night and how upset Hermione was." Molly said.  
"Even Fred and George had a go at me for how I treated Hermione. Things seemed to calm down in our fifth year when we started Dumbledore's Army. We managed to put all our differences aside to support Harry. I did have feelings for Hermione, strong feelings but didn't know how to act on them. Then Lavender Brown came along and it felt good to be wanted for once, to have some female attention of my own." Ron stated.  
"This still doesn't explain why you did what you did to Hermione." Molly stated.  
"Mrs Weasley, please let the man talk. This in itself is an achievement and will help him with his recovery." Mr Potts, the counsellor urged.  
"How did Hermione feel about your relationship with Lavender?" Molly asked.  
"At that time, I didn't care about how she felt. I was just happy to have a girlfriend. I think she was upset and hurt that I was parading Lavender around but I didn't notice." Ron answered.  
"Did you two of you fall out at this time?" Mr Potts questioned.  
"We had stopped speaking to one another." Ron answered. "Until I was poisoned and she came to visit me in the hospital wing. I apparently asked for Hermione rather than Lavender so broke up with her."

Ron then went on to talk about being on the run with Harry and Hermione and how the horcrux necklace affected him.

"Yes items with such dark magic hidden in them, can cause most people to go mad and brings out the worst in them." Mr Potts stated.  
"It made me really paranoid and I was always thinking that something was going on between Harry and Hermione. They'd go out and leave me as I was injured." Ron said. "I ended up leaving them because Harry and I had a huge row. I came back in the end though."  
"The horcrux necklace could have affected you more than we know, come to think of it." Mr Potts stated. "You say that the necklace had a piece of You-know-who's soul embedded in it?"  
"Yes it did and Harry, Hermione and I had to destroy these in a bid to destroy you-know-who." Ron answered.  
"My daughter, Ginny was possessed by a piece of you-know-who's soul that was hidden in a diary when she was 11." Molly stated. "It caused her to do all sorts of horrible things."  
"Hmm. I always had your condition down to what muggles call, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder due to war but there could be more too it." Mr Potts stated.  
"You don't think it could be down to the horcrux necklace?" Molly asked.  
"We destroyed that months ago." Ron said.  
"Yes but there could be long lasting affects of wearing it." Mr Potts answered. "I will have to look into it more and send you for more tests."  
"That still doesn't explain his abuse towards his ex girlfriend." Molly said. "And what about Harry and Hermione?"  
"You say that your daughter did horrible things while under the influence of the diary?" Mr Potts asked.  
"Yes, she somehow managed to set a Basalisk on several muggle-born students, petrifying them. She also wrote messages on the walls in Hogwarts too." Molly answered.  
"I wasn't being possessed by the necklace." Ron stated. "I knew what I was doing all the time."  
"Do you still have the necklace?" Mr Potts asked. "Did it affect the others?"  
"I think Harry still has it." Ron answered. "Not as much as it affected me."  
"Can you please ask Mr Potter, if he still has it and if so could you please bring it tomorrow?" Mr Potts asked.  
"Do you think it has something to do with Ron's behaviour?" Molly asked.  
"It might do but then again it might have nothing to do with it." Mr Potts answered.

To Molly and Ron, this was not at all helpful or reassuring in any shape or form. This wasn't helped by the fact that Hermione and Harry were never affected by the necklace in the same way that Ron was.

"Now Ron. How are you getting on with your tablets and potions?" Mr Potts asked.  
"Fine, I guess." Ron answered.  
"I've been making sure he's been taking them." Molly said.  
"Now I'm going to suggest something to you and I'd quite like you to go ahead with it. I think it would be a good idea to write a diary on how you're feeling." Mr Potts stated.  
"A diary?" Ron questioned.  
"Firstly I want you to extract certain memories from your time at Hogwarts when you've felt jealous of Harry or jealous of seeing Hermione with other guys. Then I want you to watch these memories back and write what you see and how you felt at that time." Mr Potts explained. "Add in the events that you shared with us today as well."  
"And why do I have to do this?" Ron asked.  
"I want you to explore your feelings and thoughts at these times and I want you to see for yourself how you reacted." Mr Potts answered. "As well as seeing how other people reacted to your attitudes."  
"Do you want him to do the times where he abused his ex girlfriend?" Molly asked.  
"One step at a time Mrs Weasley, I think it would be best to start from the beginning." Mr Potts answered. "But we will get Ron to do this eventually."  
"What about Hermione's thoughts and memories?" Mrs Weasley then asked.  
"Again we would consider involving Hermione at a later date. But first we need Ron here to see certain things for himself." Mr Potts answered.  
"We will get started into the diary writing when we return home." Mrs Weasley said. "Ron, you know it's for the best."  
"I suppose I'll have too." Ron moaned.  
"Well do you want to get better?" Molly questioned.  
"Yes." Ron answered.

According to Mr Potts, this was the start of getting Ron to see how his attitude affected his friends and for him to see him through other people's eyes.

"I think that should be all for today. I shall see you both tomorrow at the same time. It you could at write up at least four diary entries of the memories for tomorrow, Ron, it would be brilliant." Mr Potts spoke.  
"Alright." Ron simply answered.


	27. Chapter 26 - Shop Fun

**Dear Guest CW - Please do me a favour and keep your unwanted, nasty comments and opinions to yourself. And asking me what the hell my problem is? I could ask you exactly the same question? What is ****_your_**** problem? Oh wait are you a huge Ron and hate seeing people be nasty about him? Do you hate stories that completely change canon? Its a fan fiction for crying out loud and good riddance to you. I don't need nasty pieces of work commenting on my story. I've got quite a few lovely people who are actually enjoying this story so while people do like it, I will continue to write more. Plus you also insulted those people who are enjoying this story too by saying that "anyone who likes this story is sick in the head". It's just a shame you hadn't the guts to post under your actual name because I would have great pleasure in blocking and reporting you! Your abuse has been deleted and any other comments from you will also be deleted.**

********  
**I apologise to all my readers for my rant ^^ but the not so nice review/comments I woke up to this morning really hit a nerve and I just had to have my say regarding what the coward said about this story. Thank to all of you who are enjoying this and this spurs me on to write more. I hope you all continue to enjoy this just as much as I enjoy writing it.**

Chapter 26 – Shop Fun.

Hermione and Ginny had decided to help Fred and George out at the shop. Fred had asked both girls to come up with some new product ideas that would be good to sell in the shop. Hermione, being Hermione packed several books into her bag, along with quills, ink and rolls of parchment. She meant business and was looking forward to giving Fred and George a helping hand. Once the four of them were ready, they apparated to Diagon Alley, heading straight for the brightly coloured shop that was drenched in darkness. George unlocked the door and checked for any unwanted visitors before letting the others enter.

"It's safe." He stated.

Lee had did a brilliant job of clearing the shop up and it was free of dust and dirt. Out the back was just as clean, cleaner than Fred and George had ever seen it.

"There's been a female helping out. This place has never been so clean." Fred laughed, running his finger along the spotless worktops.  
"That's a good thing." Ginny grinned.  
"Right what needs done?" Hermione asked.  
"Someone's keen." George chortled.  
"Well we won't get anything done, standing around here gossiping." Hermione answered.

She dropped her heavy bag onto the table with a loud thud. Fred shot a look at George who was trying his very hardest not to laugh.

"How many books did you bring?" George asked.  
"A fair few. I didn't know what we'd be doing so I brought the ones I thought we might need." Hermione answered. "Most of them are potions ones though."  
"Lets get started then." Fred stated.

The four of them gathered note books, quills, ink and books then sat down at the large table in the kitchen to make a start on planning.

"Where do we begin?" George asked.  
"Should we start with exsisting products?" Fred suggested.  
"I thought we were thinking of new ideas?" Ginny wondered.  
"Right new ideas first because you two lovely ladies could make a start on looking through the books for ways to make them." Fred answered.  
"Fred and I could make a start on making on old products." George said.  
"And Lee, Alicia and Angelina should be around later to help." Fred added.

Hermione's stomach twisted at the mention of Angelina's name. Why she was feeling jealous of the ex Gryffindor quidditch captain, she didn't know.

"Angelina eh?" Ginny grinned.  
"What about her?" George asked.  
"Don't you fancy her?" Ginny asked George.  
"Maybe I do, Maybe I don't." George answered.  
"Well she's very pretty and a good quidditch player." Ginny said.  
"I thought you fancied her Fred?" Hermione wondered.  
"Like Ginny said, she's very pretty but we're just good friends and that's it. That ship sailed long ago." Fred answered. "George is welcome to her."  
"Who said I wanted to date her?" George questioned.  
"I thought you said that if you survived the war, you'd ask her out on a date?" Fred asked his twin.  
"I did say that, yes but since the battle I've had more important things to worry about like the fact that you nearly died and looking after Hermione here." Geroge answered.  
"Well I'm pretty much alive, I think." Fred replied poking himself in the arm.  
"And I'm fine, George. Life is too short to forget about asking out a pretty girl because of me." Hermione answered.  
"You should ask her out later when she comes around." Ginny suggested.  
"Ask her to go for a drink." Fred suggested.  
"I might just do that actually." George answered.

Hermione let out a small sigh of relief that it was George who liked Angelina and not Fred. However she didn't know if this was a good sign or not.

"So what sort of products are you looking to sell?" Ginny asked her brothers.  
"What sort of things do you think the punters would like?" Fred asked.  
"Well I think the likes of the 10 second pimple remover were brilliant products so how about going down the route of those sort of products?" Hermione suggested.  
"I think the love potions should be forgotten about." Ginny stated.  
"Why?" George asked.  
"Well I think they're a bit silly." Ginny answered.  
"And they're kind of the equivalent to date rape drugs in the muggle world." Hermione spoke, her face blazing red.  
"What are they?" George asked.  
"Basically a guy would slip some of the drug into a woman's drink and she'd end up slightly out of it and he'd end up raping her without her knowing anything about it." Hermione explained.  
"Oh my gosh!" Ginny shrieked.  
"You're kidding me?" George gasped. "Guys actually do that in the muggle world to women?"  
"Yes. I read a book once where a woman was drugged by this guy several times but she had no idea it was happening until she woke up, naked and confused." Hermione answered.  
"I would hate to think people were using our products to do that." George said, sounding disgusted.  
"I don't think your love potions work in the same way but I've never used them myself to find out." Hermione answered.  
"Well someone would send their lover or whoever they fancy the sweets in the hope they'd fall in love with them but it doesn't last for long." Fred said.  
"Long enough I'd say for them to do something stupid." Ginny said. "And for the person to be taken advantage of."  
"Oh bloody hell." Fred moaned, slightly horrified. "They seemed like a good idea at the time. A bit of harmless fun."  
"Obviously they aren't as extreme as the date rate drugs but they could still lead to that." Hermione spoke.  
"Thank you Hermione for bringing this to our attention. We really had no idea." Fred answered but he didn't sound annoyed at Hermione. Actually he sounded thankful.

"I think you should do a line of products to help people who are suffering from after the war." Ginny suggested.  
"That's what the joke shop is for Gin, to make people laugh." George retorted.  
"I know but I mean like products they can use to help them." Ginny answered.  
"Like the bruise remover cream?" Fred asked. "But one that helps reduce the redness in scars?"  
"That could work. I'm sure there are plenty of people out there who have battle scars now." Ginny answered.  
"I don't think the one on my shoulder would look great if I was to ever grace the pages of Witch Weekly." Fred laughed.  
"Are you planning on doing it shirtless?" Ginny questioned.  
"I was thinking of doing it starkers actually." Fred stated, in a deadly serious tone.

Hermione nearly choked on the air she had just inhaled, at the thought of Fred Weasley doing a naked photo shoot. She managed to hide her choking by coughing. No one thought anything odd of Hermione's coughing fit.

"I hope you're thinking of covering the important parts?" George questioned. "No one needs to see that."  
"Can we please get back on topic?" Ginny asked. "Before I end up being sick and Hermione ends up choking to death."

Hermione's face turned a bright shade of pink but no one said anything to her and for that she was thankful.

"Right bruise remover cream, scar fading cream, anything else?" Fred questioned.  
"How about incorporting the dreamless sleeping potion into a sweet or tea like drink?" Hermione suggested.  
"That would be a good idea." Fred grinned.  
"We could have sweet dream sweets." Ginny suggested.  
"What about something that helps when someone feels an anxiety attack coming on?" Hermione suggested.  
"What have you got in mind, Hermione?" George asked.  
"Well it would have to be something that instantly calms them. It could work with people who feel a panic attack coming on too." Hermione replied. "Muggles sometimes breath into a paper bag."  
"So if we think along the lines of products which will help people with sleep and with calming down in the event of a panic/anxiety attack?" George asked. "Like brightly coloured paper bags?"  
"Now we're finally getting somewhere." Fred grinned.  
"What about some sort of toy for children?" Ginny suggested.  
"Like a cuddle friend that they can take to bed with them?" Hermione suggested.  
"What about those things muggle parents put above babies beds to put them to sleep?" Ginny asked.  
"Yes those would be good too." Hermione replied.  
"You ladies have completely lost me here." Fred stated.  
"I think we should make a start on the scar and bruise fading creams first and try and come up with how to make them." George stated. "Before we get too carried away with ourselves."  
"Yeah and we can get the cogs in our brains turning while we work on them." Fred answered.  
"I might have to pay a muggle library a visit at some point to see if I can get some inspiration." Hermione said. "Maybe have a look around at some muggle shops for ideas for products too."  
"Anything you think would work well, Mione, would be brilliant." Fred replied.  
"Do you think we could take a trip into muggle London tomorrow?" Hermione asked.  
"I can't see why not. I think it would a lot of fun." Fred replied. "You could show us the muggle world."  
"I'd be up for it." Ginny said. "Mum, however might not allow it."  
"We'd probably be safer wondering around muggle London anyway." George said. "What she won't know, won't hurt her."  
"Should Ginny and I make a start on the scar and bruise creams?" Hermione asked.  
"Yes. Yes that would be a good idea." Fred answered.  
"You might need to take a trip to the apothecary to get some ingredients." George said. "I don't know what we have in the other room."  
"How about Hermione and I do a check of the ingredients and see what we need then take a trip to get the stuff?" Fred offered.  
"I'll help you Fred." Hermione replied with a smile.

She grabbed a notebook and quill then followed Fred into the next room which was obviously where they kept all the potion ingredients and where they made all their products. There was a large table in the middle of the room which had four cauldrons sitting on it. There were shelves filled with random jars and untidy stacked books. Fred began checking everything, calling out to Hermione what all they needed.

"We need some dragon blood, some doxy eggs, snake fangs, bat spleens and infusion of wormwood." Fred called out. "Better add some misletoe berries in there too."

Hermione was jotting down everything that Fred had called out to her, her quill working at extra speed.

"Peppermint and knotgrass too." Fred stated.  
"What about some lavender?" Hermione suggested. "We'll need it for some of the calming products."  
"Right you are, Hermione." Fred answered. "We better get some more phials too."  
"Is that everything?" Hermione asked.  
"From what I can see at the moment. We may as well call into the Cauldron and get something to bring back for lunch." Fred answered.  
"Do you need to go to Gringotts?" Hermione asked.  
"No. Bill lifted some money out for George and I so we should have enough." Fred replied.

They returned to the other room where Ginny and George were having a flick through some of the books Hermione had brought with her.

"Got everything?" George wondered.  
"I've written a list of everything we need so Fred and I are going to take a trip down the Alley to get it all." Hermione answered.  
"And we'll grab some lunch for everyone before we come back." Fred added.  
"Do we need anything else?" Hermione wondered.  
"I think once we get ingredients we'll be good to go." George replied.  
"Right well, we better get a move on." Fred stated.


	28. Chapter 27 - Diagon Alley

Chapter 27 – Diagon Alley

It had been a while since Hermione had properly walked down Diagon Alley. The last time was only a quick visit to Ollivander's to purchase a new wand since hers had been taken off her at Malfoy Manor. Molly didn't want them to overstay their welcome in case there were still some death eaters lurking around.

Fred and Hermione stepped onto the cobbled steps and glanced down at the witches and wizards going about their business. Fred linked arms with Hermione and led the way down the alley to the Apothecary which wasn't at all busy. They entered the oddly smelling shop which caused a bell across the door to jingle. The owner rushed straight over to them, welcoming them to the shop.

"Mr Weasley, it is so good to see you again, and alive." The owner grinned.  
"Hello there and it's great to be back in business again and alive of course." Fred replied back.  
"Is this the new lady friend?" The man questioned, looking Hermione up and down.  
"No. This is a very good friend of mine." Fred replied. "Hermione here has kindly offered to give George and I a hand with the shop before we open."  
"Hermione? As in thee Hermione Granger?" The man gasped.  
"Yes." Hermione answered.  
"My oh my, I have heard wonderful things about you dear and congratulations on helping to defeat you-know-who." The owner grinned, shaking Hermione's hand.  
"Thank you." Hermione replied, nervously.  
"How can I help you both today?" The owner asked.  
"We're just looking to stock up on some ingredients Sir." Hermione replied, handing the man her list.  
"Right you are." He replied then dashed off to find the stuff.  
"I hope it's not going to be like this all the time." Hermione muttered under her breath but loud enough for Fred to hear her.  
"You're kind of famous now Hermione." Fred answered. "One of the famous golden trio or something."  
"And our trio has fallen apart, hasn't it?" Hermione shrieked.  
"Well lets not go there today love." Fred answered, patting Hermione on the shoulder.

Hermione left Fred and wondered around looking at the various shelves that housed all the potions ingredients. The owner returned with a basket filled with everything that was on Fred's list. Then ushered him over to the till. Hermione followed them over.

"Is this everything for you both?" The man asked.  
"Yes this is everything for today." Fred replied, bringing out his money.

As Fred owned a business on Diagon Alley, he got discount on the items. The duo left the shop with their goods and headed towards The Leaky Cauldron to get something for lunch. The little pub was dark and dingy, causing the hairs on the back of Hermione's neck to stand on end for some reason. Tom, the landlord was there cleaning some glasses out of sheer boredom since the pub was empty.

"Hello there Mr Weasley and Miss Granger. How can I help the two of you today?" Tom asked, smiling at the pair.  
"We'd like some sandwiches and bottles of butterbeer to go please." Fred replied. "Maybe add in some of that apple crumble while you're at it."  
"Busy day?" Tom wondered.  
"Sort of. We're just about to start making some new products so we can get the shop open again soon." Fred replied.  
"It'll be good to see it open again, Mr Weasley. Many have been asking when it was to open again." Tom answered.

Tom disapeared out the back while Fred and Hermione waited patiently on their food.

"It'll be good to see everything back to normal." Fred spoke.  
"Yes. I really did miss visiting the alley with my parents and your family." Hermione admitted.  
"Would you consider looking for your parents again?" Fred asked.  
"Yes, I will eventually. I don't know how I'm going to go about it." Hermione replied sadly.  
"I'm sure you'll think of something and if you need any help, you know where I am." Fred replied with a sincere smile.  
"Thank you Fred, that is very kind of you." Hermione replied.  
"Well if it was me, I'd suggest getting the aurors involved as they might be able to track your parents down." Fred said. "They might even be able to reverse the memory charm."  
"That would be a good idea. I hadn't thought of that actually." Hermione answered.  
"And there was me thinking you were the smart one." Fred laughed.  
"And didn't I tell you that you were smarter than people give you credit for." Hermione grinned, elbowing Fred in the side.

Fred couldn't help but smile at Hermione's comment. Actually Fred hadn't stopped smiling while he was hanging around Hermione. It also helped that Hermione too seemed somewhat happier.

"Here you are Mr Weasley. Have a great day." Tom spoke, handing Fred the food package.  
"Thanks mate and you too." Fred replied then led Hermione out of Leaky Cauldron and back to the shop.


	29. Chapter 28 - Shopping Planning

_Sorry about the delay in updating. I've been working loads so when I've got home I've just wanted to chill out due to being so tried._

_thanks again for all the lovely reviews. I really appreciate them._

Chapter 28 – Shop Planning  
Ginny and George had already made a start on the bruise remover cream and were making great progress as George already knew how to make it and the method was written down in a large note book which had a golden 'W' on the front of it.

"Do you think Fred and Hermione will end up getting together?" Ginny asked her brother.  
"I honestly don't know but I'd like to think they would eventually." George replied.  
"It's obvious they both like each other but I think Hermione's in denial." Ginny said.  
"I think she'll find it hard to trust a guy after what Ron did to her but she seems to trust Fred which is a start." George answered.  
"Look a few years back Hermione admitted that she had a tiny crush on Fred but back then it was Ron that she thought she was in love with." Ginny informed George.  
"And you know all about Fred having a crush on Hermione." George said.  
"The fact is, she didn't do anything about the crush on Fred because she was holding out for Ron." Ginny spoke.  
"Where are you going with this, Gin?" George wondered.  
"I honestly have no idea." Ginny replied.  
"Are you saying that Hermione should have went with her heart and acted on her crush on Fred?" George asked.  
"Maybe." Ginny answered.  
"Please don't even try and blame Hermione for any of this. We all knew that Hermione and Ron had feelings for one another but none of us had any idea what Ron would do to her." George said.  
"I'm not saying this is Hermione's fault at all. I was just thinking about what might have been. She would be so much happier with Fred. He'd treat her like a princess but without smothering her." Ginny replied.  
"Well maybe we should give them a little shove in the right direction." George grinned mischieviously.  
"What are you suggesting?" Ginny asked all wide eyed.  
"Well we suggest us having dinner here tonight or in the flat, we set up a table for two people then we leave them to it." George stated.  
"Fred promised not to act on his feelings yet until Hermione was feeling better. It's too soon." Ginny said.  
"I'm not implying that they get married tonight, Gin." George laughted. "Just two friends having dinner."  
"Alright then smart arse, what happens if it fails?" Ginny questioned.  
"What possibly could go wrong?" George asked.  
"Oh I don't know. Hermione could run a mile, think that Fred's trying to take advantage of her!" Ginny answered.  
"It's only dinner for Merlin's sake." George laughed.  
"I still think it's a bad idea." Ginny admitted.  
"How about we suggest going out for a drink some night?" George asked.  
"And leave the two of them?" Ginny questioned.  
"Got it in one. I could ask Angelina that evening and you'll have Harry so we're sorted. We just leave with our partners." George grinned.  
"Maybe we should just leave the two of them two it and wait and see how things play out." Ginny said.  
"WE'RE BACK!" Fred called as he and Hermione returned to the shop.  
"About time. I'm starving." George stated and Ginny rolled her eyes.

They tucked into their sandwiches and butterbeer followed by the apple crumble dessert.

"How did you two get on while we were away?" Fred asked his two siblings.  
"Really well. We've made a start on the bruise remover cream as we've already got the method written down in our book." George answered.  
"I was trying to look up potions that help scars to fade. I found a great one in one of Mum's medical books." Ginny added.  
"Where on earth did you get one of Mum's medical books from?" Fred questioned.  
"Actually I asked Molly to borrow it a while back when we went on the run. I sort of haven't returned it to her yet." Hermione admitted.  
"I should have know you were behind it Granger." George laughed.  
"I hope your Mother hasn't been looking for it?" Hermione wondered.  
"No. Don't be worrying about the book. She hasn't been looking for it." Fred replied. "She probably has everything in it memorised off by heart."

"What all did you guys get from the shop?" George asked.  
"Everything that Hermione here said that we needed and some more." Fred replied, grinning at Hermione.  
"Brilliant. So what should we do now?" George wondered.  
"Well I think we should get stuck straight in." Fred replied.  
"Ginny and I will continue on with the bruise and scar creams." George stated.  
"Hermione and I can make a start on these sweet dreams sweets." Fred said and Hermione nodded.  
"Before you two disappear, Ginny and I were thinking we should all head out for a well deserved drink tonight." George spoke.  
"Great thinking Bro." Fred replied. "We can ask the others when they come around."  
"Are you up for it Hermione?" Ginny asked.  
"I...I don't know." She stuttered.  
"Oh come on Mione, it'll do you the world of good." Fred urged.  
"Don't worry, none of us will say anything to anyone and Ron will obviously not be invited." Ginny said. "I might not even bother asking Harry."  
"Alright then. I could do with some fun." Hermione replied.  
"Brilliant." Fred and George chirped at the same time.


	30. Chapter 29 - Drinks

Ok guys so I'm needing a little help. I've thought up a twist for this story but I don't know whether or not to continue with this and add the twist into it or do the twist as a sequel? What do you reckon? I've already started writing the twist part but it'll be hard to blend the two stories together to make it one.

Basically the twist is marriage law

Chapter 29 – Drinks  
George and Ginny had managed to talk Fred and Hermione into going out for drinks that evening. George had plucked up his Gryffindor courage and asked Angelina to join them too. Lee and Alicia agreed to go too. Ginny also asked Harry but he was going to visit Sirius. The group had, had a productive day working on the bruise and scar creams while coming up with new ideas for the shop. Fred and Hermione spent ages trying to figure out a way to transform the sweet dreams potion into a sweet form.

"How did you do it with the puking pastilles and fever fudge?" Hermione asked.

Fred jumped to his feet and picked up his copy of the method book, turning to the page on how to make the puking pastilles.

"Should it work in the same way?" Fred asked Hermione.  
"I would say so. We should try a batch and see." Hermione replied.  
"Lets get started on the sweet dreams potion." Fred stated.  
"We'll have to leave it to simmer overnight before we can even attempt to make it into sweets." Hermione said.

Lee, Alicia and Angelina paid the shop a visit to give the others a helping hand. Hermione was happy to note that it was George who spent the afternoon flirting with Angelina and not Fred. Hermione had spent the afternoon alone with Fred working on the sweet dreams potion. It wasn't the hardest potion in the world to make and with Hermione helping, it was easy peasy. Hermione actually enjoyed being in Fred's company. She found that he was actually very kind hearted, funny and easy to get along with. He kept me laughing and smiling all afternoon, just what Hermione needed.

At 5pm they all finished up, letting the potions simmer over night. Fred, George, Hermione and Ginny apparated back to Shell Cottage to get themselves ready for their night out. Ginny begged Hermione to let her help with her hair and make up. At first Hermione refused but finally gave in and let Ginny help.

"I'm not trying to impress anyone." Hermione said.  
"I know but you're a little on the pale side." Ginny answered. "Plus we need to pick you out something nice to wear."

Since Ron's abuse, Hermione had been living in comfy jeans, t-shirts and cardigans or hoddies. She couldn't bring herself to dress in shorts or pretty dresses except for the afternoon she spent on the beach. George, Fred and George knew about the abuse so she wasn't overly worried about them seeing any bruising but this was the first time she was properly going to go out in public.

"We really should go shopping in muggle London some time, Mione." Ginny stated. "You could show me all the best clothes shops."  
"I will take you there someday, Gin." Hermione answered.

Hermione could just imagine a very excited Ginny dragging her every single clothes shop in London. Hermione wasn't keen on shopping at the best of times but taking Ginny would be near torture. Ginny skipped over to the built in wardrobe and flicked through the clothes hanging in it. She pulled out a pretty white, black a coral floral print summer dress which was dipped in at the waist and came to just below the knee. It had short sleeves and a Peter Pan colar. It was cute and girly without being revealing. ~

"What about this?" Ginny suggested, holding the dress out to Hermione.  
"We're only going for drinks." Hermione replied.  
"But it's really pretty and it is Summer." Ginny stated. "You can borrow my good white cardigan."  
"I don't know. I was just going to wear my good jeans and a blouse." Hermione said.  
"Hermione look, Ron won't be there to criticize what you're wearing. You'll look lovely in this." Ginny answered.  
"Ok I'll wear it." Hermione said in a defeated tone.

Hermione only agreed to wear the dress because she didn't want to hurt her best friend's feelings and she did think it was quite cute.

Hermione had let Ginny do her hair and make up for her. Her usually bushing hair was tamed and styled into loose curls that hung down her back. Her make up was natural looking with a little drop of pale pink eyeshadow, a swipe of mascara and some pale pink lipstain. The dress Ginny had inisted on Hermione wearing looked amazing on her, suiting her figure perfectly. She teamed the dress with a pair of gold flat pumps and Ginny's white cardigan. Even Hermione thought she looked nice and was actually happy with her appearance.

"You look beautiful." Ginny gasped, looking Hermione up and down.  
"I guess I don't look too bad." Hermione commented, looking at herself in the full length mirror.

Ginny had dressed in a black and gold flower print dress which was a similar print to Hermione's but it was slightly shorter. Ginny also opted for black wedge heels rather than flats. The girls met Fred and George in the living room of Shell Cottage. Both twins were dressed in dark jeans with George in a white shirt and Fred in a light blue one. Hermione smiled at both of them, noticing how handsome they both looked. Fred in particular, caught Hermione's eye as she scanned his appearance. His ginger hair was spiked but in a "I just rolled out of bed and couldn't be bothered to properly style my hair" look and his blue shirt clung to his muscles.

"You are both looking lovely." George commented.  
"Yeah you both scrub up very well." Fred added, winking at Hermione.  
"Lets get going." George said.

The four of them apparated straight to Diagon Alley to The Leaky Cauldron where they were meeting the others. They didn't have to wait long on Lee, Angelina and Alicia arriving. Angelina and Alicia had both dressed up in dresses and heels, their hair and make up, perfect. Hermione felt a pang of sadness as she took in Angelina's appearance. She was everything Hermione felt she wasn't.

"I think we should head into town, somewhere better." Ginny suggested.  
"None of us know muggle London." Lee answered.  
"I do. I know of one place that is meant to be pretty good. It's near Kings Cross actually." Hermione stated.  
"I think we should go there then. It'll be more exciting in here." Fred answered.  
"Yes. I don't feel very comfortable in here." Alicia stated, feeling a shudder run down her spine.  
"Hermione, lead the way." George spoke as they left The Leaky Cauldon.

Hermione told them exactly where to apparate to. They landed on a busy little street which was next to Kings Cross train station. The street was lined with restaurants and at the far end was the bar in which Hermione had been talking about.

"You'll all need some muggle money." She informed the others, bringing out her purse.  
"I have some muggle money on me actually." Alicia stated as her Mother is a muggle-born witch.

Hermione swapped everyone's wizarding money with her muggle money then they set off down the cobbled street. The bar was pretty quiet but Hermione led the way inside and found an empty booth near the back. There was booths all around the side, a large dance floor in the middle and the bar at the opposite end. Hermione and Alicia offered to buy the drinks as both knew more than the others. Alicia had been brought up with muggle culture as well as being a witch. They bought a bottle of wine for the ladies to share and pints of beer for the three guys.


	31. Chapter 30 - Party

Sorry for the delay in updating. I've been working loads at the minute and have been working on a couple of other things in the evenings.

I've decided to do the marriage law story as a sequel to this one but I'm not sure where I'm going to end this one. I've sort of hit a brick wall with this story and am struggling to find motivation and inspiration on it.

Chapter 30 – Party  
The drinks were flowing and the group were letting their hair down and enjoying themselves. It was just what they needed after everything they had been through. Hermione in particular seemed to enjoy herself as she danced with Alicia, Angelina and Ginny on the dance floor. She had, had three glasses of wine by now but was just a bit tipsy.

Fred had warned the others not to let her get drunk. He knew that it was not a good idea for Hermione to get herself drunk as it would only numb the pain for a short while but she'd be ten times worse when the alcohol wore off. Lee, Alicia and Angelina were totally unaware of what had happened to Hermione and that was the way it was going to stay. Hermione did not want everyone knowing her buisness, especially something as serious as what had happened to her. Alicia was more interested in finding out what all had happened when Hermione, Ron and Harry had been on the run but she couldn't go into much detail due to them being in a muggle bar.

"First we hid out at Harry's godfather's house then were forced to go on the run and live in a tent." Hermione stated.  
"A tent?" Alicia questioned.  
"Yes. I had an undetectable extension charm on a bag of mine which I carried everything we needed. It was very handy." Hermione spoke.  
"I'll have to remember that the next time I go away somewhere." Angelina smiled.  
"How did you manage in a tent during winter?" Alicia wondered.  
"It wasn't easy. It was freezing and we only had layers of clothing and small flames to keep us warm." Hermione answered. "I had to go to nearby farms to steal bread and eggs for us to eat but I did leave them some muggle money."  
"You really do think of everything, Hermione." Alicia grinned.  
"Fred, want to dance?" Hermione asked. "This is a great song. I haven't heard it in ages."

Fred agreed to get up to dance with Hermione who was busting some funny moves.

"Who sings this song?" Fred shouted, over the music.  
"Kylie Monogue." Hermione replied.  
"Who?" Fred questioned.  
"She's from Australia and very, very famous in our world." Hermione explained.  
"She's better than that crap Mum usually listens too." Fred laughed.

Alicia and Lee joined Fred and Hermione on the dance floor to dance to several songs.

Hermione seemed hell bent on getting drunk, despite Fred and George both trying to talk her out of her.

"Why not?" She whined.  
"Because it's not a good idea. You'll be worse off tomorrow." Fred answered.  
"I thought you two were fun guys." She scoffed.  
"Yes we like to have fun but we're looking after you tonight." George answered.  
"I'm quite capable looking after myself thank you very much!" Hermione snapped.  
"Oh, we no you are, Mione but it's not a good idea for you to get drunk. It won't solve all of your problems. Not by a long shot." Fred answered.  
"I just want to forget about everything for one night, alright? I want to let my hair down and have some fun." Hermione stated.  
"And you can do that without getting stupidily drunk." George spoke.  
"You'll have a horrible hangover tomorrow." Fred added.  
"And Mum will probably kill us for letting you get drunk." George said.  
"Not to mention you might end up spending the rest of the early hours with your head stuck down the toliet." Fred said.  
"With one of us holding back your hair as you empty the contents of your stomach." George added.  
"I just want to forget about everything." Hermione whined.  
"Then get yourself on that dance floor and bust some of those moves you were busting a moment ago." George chortled.

Fred and George took Hermione back onto the dance floor and took it in turns to dance with her, spinning her around and George did some sort of a robot dance which amused his friends. Fred then started doing something that looked like patting a dog and screwing a light bulb. Fred and George's random dance moves had Hermione in fits of laughter. If it took Hermione's mind of Ron and the abuse then so be it, they'd make complete fools of themselves.

They stayed at the muggle bar until 12am. Fred and George thought it wasn't a good idea to keep Hermione and Ginny out any later or Bill and Fleur would be worried sick about them all. Hermione was relucant to leave at first and was quite tipsy and giddy. She held onto Fred for dear life as they walked out of the stuffy bar and down the nearest side street so they could apparate back to Shell Cottage. Fred took Hermione while George took Ginny.

They landed right outside Shell Cottage. It was pitch black with the only light coming from the moon reflecting on the sea. They quietly walked inside and a tipsy Hermione managed to walk straight into the table in the hall.

"You're worse than Tonks." Ginny giggled.  
"Only when she's tipsy." George laughed.  
"Keep it down, you lot." Fred warned.  
"Since when did you get so sensible?" Ginny questioned.  
"Do you want to wake Bill and Fleur?" Fred questioned. "Personally I don't want to feel Fleur's wrath if we wake her from her beauty sleep."  
"Not that she needs any beauty sleep!" George answered.  
"Right Hermione, lets get you up to bed." Ginny spoke, taking Hermione from Fred and leading her up the stairs.

This was not an easy task as Hermione was very heavy footed and sounded like a heard of rowdy hippogriffs. Ginny helped her tipsy and giggly Fred into her pyjamas then helped her into the bathroom so she could brush her teeth. Finally Hermione got into bed and fell asleep instantly.

****  
Sorry it's a bit of a rubbish chapter,


	32. Chapter 31 - Hangovers from Hell

Sorry for the lack of updates on this story. I've been really busy with work and have got really bad writers block as well. But I'm back in buisness and hopefully will get more of this written.

Chapter 31 – Hangovers from Hell

Hermione woke the following morning with the headache from hell. She felt like someone was using the inside of her skull as a drum. She winced in pain, pulling the quilt over her head to block out the sunshine that was beating in through the curtains in the bedroom.

"Someone hungover?" Ginny questioned with a small laugh.  
"Urghh." Hermione moaned.  
"Should have listened to Fred and George." Ginny stated.  
"This is their fault." Hermione complained. "They made me go out."  
"Yes they did ask you to go out but you were the one who wanted to empty the bar of all it's alcoholic contents." Ginny answered.  
"I'm never drinking again." Hermiome moaned.  
"Apparently they all say that but it never happens." Ginny answered.  
"Not helping Gin!" Hermione squeaked.  
"I guess you want me to go and make you some breakfast and get you a strong cup of coffee?" Ginny asked. "I can get Fred to bring you it up."  
"A strong cup of coffee would be good." Hermione answered. "Any hangover cures?"  
"I doubt it. I don't think Bill or Fleur are big drinkers but I'll check." Ginny answered.

Ginny left the bedroom to go and make Hermione some breakfast while Hermione tried in vain to rid her head of the horrible ache. She was mentally kicking herself for being stupid enough to get drunk and knew she should have listened to Fred and George for once. She scoffed at the thought of Fred and George actually being sensible for once while she was being the wreckless one. She actually enjoyed letting her hair down and having some fun for the first time in ages. It felt good going out with her friends and forgetting all about Ron and all about the abuse she suffered from him. She never thought about him once and she felt completely in control of her actions. The door of her bedroom flung over and Fred waltzed in with a cup of coffee for her.

"Hows the head?" Fred asked.  
"Sore." Hermione complained.  
"Well George and I did warn you." Fred said.  
"I know you did and I didn't listen." Hermione answered.  
"When have you ever listened to your friends?" Fred chortled. "You're very stubborn, Hermione."  
"Urghh." She moaned.

Hermione accepted the cup of coffee from Fred and took a small sip, inhaling it's strong smell.

"Did Ginny find a hangover cure?" Hermione asked.  
"Nope. She couldn't find anything." Fred replied.  
"I should have some muggle tablets in my wash bag." Hermione spoke.

Fred jumped to his feet and dashed to the bathroom then returned with the tablets Hermione had mentioned.

"Muggle tablets?" Fred questioned.  
"Yes. I made up a first aid kit for while we were on the run with muggle items and potions." Hermione answered, popping one of the pain killers in her mouth.  
"You really do think of everything." Fred grinned.  
"Well I didn't want to take any chances. I packed what I thought we needed." Hermione answered. "Sometimes it's easier to take a muggle tablet than figure out what spell or potion to take."  
"I think Ginny must have gone to Hogwarts to get your breakfast." Fred said.  
"Either that or she's burnt it and has had to make more." Hermione replied. "What time is it?"  
"Just gone 10am. Bill and Fleur have already gone to work." Fred answered. "Fancy helping us with products today?"  
"Yeah sure I'll help you but I'm not testing them out." Hermione stated.  
"George and I test out all our products." Fred answered. "Lee helps some times too."  
"Are you going into the shop?" Hermione asked.  
"Yeah. It's easier to do everything there as we've got all our ingredients and stuff there." Fred answered.  
"Then I'll come and help. Once this blasted hangover disappears." Hermione said.  
"It should be gone soon." Fred answered.

Ginny finally appeared with a plateful of toast smothered in strawberry jam and two glasses of orange juice.

"What took you so long?" Fred queried.  
"Mum sent Hermes with a letter to see how everyone was and what our plans are for today." Ginny stated. "I said we were all fine and that we were going to help you and George out in the shop."

Fred stole a piece of the toast from the tray and scoffed it in his mouth. Hermione took smaller bites of hers, washing it down with her strong coffee.

"What needs doing today anyway?" Ginny asked.  
"We need to make a start on that new range. Lee reckons it'll be a right money spinner." Fred answered.  
"Surely the sweet dreams sweets should be ready soon?" Hermione wondered.  
"Oh they should. We just need to figure out how long the sweets last and if they last long enough." Fred replied. "Obviously George and I will need to test them first to make sure they're safe enough."  
"What if you end up poisoning yourselves?" Hermione wondered in a worried tone.  
"We've never done that before. We've only made ourselves sick and ended up with boils in very uncomfortable places." Fred answered.  
"What can I help with?" Ginny asked.  
"I'm sure we'll find you something to do. We've loads of stuff that needs made." Fred replied. "We've decided to ditch the love potions."  
"How come?" Ginny wondered.  
"We don't think they are a good idea anymore." Fred answered, shooting a look at Hermione.

It had been Hermione who had managed to talk Fred and George into ditching the love potions due to them being in the same league as muggle date rape drugs. As soon as Fred was told this, he insisted on never selling them again. Thankfully George and Lee felt the same.

"What about the apparation sickness tablets?" Ginny asked.  
"They're going to be a problem as we don't really know where to start with them." Fred replied, rubbing his head.  
"I think we need to go down the same lines as muggle travel sickness tablets." Hermione stated. "They're tablets you take to stop you from getting ill when travelling. I used to take them when I was little before long journeys."  
"Then we shall have a look at those then." Fred said.  
"Ginny and I could take a trip to a muggle chemist and get some and we can look at the ingredients." Hermione suggested.  
"That would be brilliant." Fred grinned. "You are brilliant Hermione."  
"Well I'm only trying to help." Hermione replied, being modest.  
"Right, well. We'll leave in about an hour or so." Fred said then left the girls to it.  
"How are you feeling now?" Ginny asked.  
"A little bit better." Hermione replied.

_Sorry it wasn't that great. It's just a filler chapter really._


	33. Chapter 32 - Overheard

Chapter 32 – Overheard

Bill had decided to nip home to the burrow during his lunch break to let his Mother know how everyone was back at Shell Cottage.

"Anyone in?" He called from the front door as he wiped his shoes on the 'Welcome' mat.  
"Oh it's you Bill dear. I've just made some dinner." Molly spoke, ushering her oldest son into the kitchen.  
"Where is everyone?" Bill asked.  
"Ron and Harry were outside. Harry felt it would be good to get Ron out in the fresh air for a bit." Molly replied.  
"How's Ron doing?" Bill asked.  
"He's not doing too bad. He's starting to speak a lot more to us and he's opening up a lot more in his counselling sessions." Molly replied. "He's got a long way to go though."  
"How's he treating Harry?" Bill asked.  
"A lot better than he was in the beginning. I think he's starting to realise that Harry has opted to stay and support him and that Harry only wants to help." Molly replied. "He still has his moments though."  
"Has he been allowed to use his wand?" Bill questioned.  
"No. I haven't allowed him to use it since. I've it well hidden." Molly answered. "Best keep it off him in case he takes a turn for the worst and hurts one of us."  
"Yes that's probably for the best." Bill said.  
"How's the girls, Fred and George?" Molly asked.  
"They're doing not too bad considering. They went out last night and I think there might be a few hangovers this morning." Bill replied.  
"Oh I do hope that Fred and George weren't leading the girls astray and getting them drunk. Ginny is too young to be drinking anyway." Molly stated.  
"I think it might be Hermione with the hangover." Bill said. "George said he couldn't stop her from drinking."  
"The poor girl was probably trying to drown her sorrows. Can't say I blame her to be honest." Molly said. "Drinking is not the issue though."  
"I think she just needed to get it out of her system and let her hair down for a night. It'll do her the world of good." Bill replied. "Fred and George looked after the both of them."  
"Fred does seem very protective of Hermione at the moment." Molly stated.  
"He does. I've never seen him get so angry like he did that day they came to ours." Bill said. "He seems to really care about Hermione."  
"Underneath his trouble making and mischievous exterior, Fred is a really caring man." Molly spoke, tearing up. "The twins have grown up so much recently."  
"They've always had a caring side, Mum. It's only certain people who get to see that side of them." Bill said. "I guess they see Hermione as a sister, just like I do."  
"Yes I guess that's why. Hermione has been like part of this family for years." Molly spoke. "It's just a shame she won't ever be a Weasley."  
"She'll always be part of our family, no matter who she marries." Bill smiled, giving his Mum a hug. "Maybe she'll marry one of the others."  
"I did think Fred maybe had a thing for her once but I thought it was maybe me imagining things. Then his attitude these last few weeks has made me think it again." Molly stated.  
"Do you think so?" Bill wondered.  
"Maybe it's just me being silly." Molly said with a sigh.  
"I think he did have a bit of a crush on her once." Bill said. "But he never did anything about it as he always knew it was Ron that liked her and she liked Ron."  
"Do you think she'd be better off with Fred than Ron?" Molly wondered.  
"I think Fred would treat her properly and really look after her." Bill answered. "George would too."

"Do either of them have an interest in anyone at the moment?" Molly asked. "I have never been able to keep up with who they're seeing."  
"Not that I'm aware of. They didn't really date that many girls from what I've heard. I think their shop took priority then the war came." Bill answered. "Fred did see that Angelina Johnson for a while and George was seeing Katie Bell too at a time."  
"Oh yes. I think I've met those ladies before. Probably at Kings Cross when the kids were going off to Hogwarts." Molly replied.

Little did Molly and Bill know, but Ron was listening in on their conversation and had heard every word they had said. Harry was busy putting away the brooms and quidditch balls in the shed so didn't know Ron was listening in. Ron's blood boiled as he heard his Mum and brother talk about Fred maybe being better for Hermione. His anger towards Fred bubbled as he found out that Fred once had a crush on Hermione. Ron could see right through Fred's attitude towards Hermione. Fred still liked Hermione and was only being nice towards her so he could get her into bed. Ron felt sick at the thought of his more popular, better looking, older brother going near his ex-girlfriend. Fred could have any girl he wanted but he had to go after Hermione.

Ron had heard enough, he marched into the house and straight up the stairs to his room, not bothering to wait on Harry. He slammed the door to his room, kicked the side of his bed then slammed his fist into his pillows several times, taking his anger out on them. It wasn't Hermione he wanted to hurt now, it was Fred but without a wand he couldn't do anything but he'd find a way.


	34. Chapter 33 - A Surprise Gift

_Dear abuse sending Guest - If you have not got anything nice or constructive to say, don't bother saying anything at all, you clearly don't have the balls to post under your actual name/account which is a shame as I'd have great pleasure in blocking and reporting you. Also take your abusive, nasty comments and shove them where the sun don't shine. If you don't like this story or Fred/Hermione get the hell away from my story and go do something else with your sad little life instead of targeting my stories just because I don't ship Ron/Hermione._

Chapter 33 – A Surprise Gift

Fred, Hermione, Ginny and Hermione had been working endlessly all morning on some new products for the shops. Hermione and Fred had turned the sleep dreams potion into sweets but would have to wait until bed time to test them out. Fred refused to let Hermione test them, despite her offering herself up.

"George and I will test them." Fred stated.  
"I want to help." Hermione protested. "I'd quite like some nice dreams for a change."  
"You said you refused to test our products." Fred chortled.  
"Yes but that was the old me. The new me wants to help." Hermione stated.  
"The new you?" Fred questioned with a raised eyebrow.  
"Yes the new me. The one who wants to let her hair down and have some fun now and again." Hermione stated to Fred's surprise.

"I think last night has done you more harm than good." Fred laughed.  
"It felt good to get out and have some fun without worrying about your idiot of a brother and to be in control of myself once again." Hermione stated. "Without having anyone tell me what to do and how to behave."  
"Actually George and I did try and tell you to stop drinking a few times." Fred corrected. "But we only did it because we didn't want you to get stupidly drunk and you end up doing something you regret."  
"Maybe we should go out again soon." Hermione spoke.  
"We'll see but we have to focus on getting these prodcuts made so George and I can get this shop opened again." Fred said.

In the other room George and Ginny had been working on the scar reducing cream. Hermione and Ginny had taken a trip to a muggle chemist which was only two streets away from Diagon Alley. Hermione had picked up several muggle items that she felt would give Fred and George some ideas. One was an oil that helps the fading of scars, some travel sickness tablets, sleeping tablets and a lavender sleep spray.

The four of them had been making great progress with the new products and Fred and George were pleased with how well Ginny and Hermione were doing. Fred was very amused by Hermione's new attitude but worried at the same time. As much as he wanted to see Hermione let her bushy hair down and have some well deserved fun, he knew it was not best to do it with her frame of mind at that time. Fred thought it funny how the two of them seemed to have switched roles. Fred was always the fun loving, care free one and Hermione the serious one.

"Look Hermione, I don't think it's a good idea, you going too crazy." Fred spoke in a cautious tone.  
"Why not?" Hermione questioned.  
"Well...I just don't want you getting hurt or doing something stupid that's all." Fred answered.  
"You're telling me not to do something stupid?" Hermione scoffed. "Fred Weasley is trying to tell me not to do something stupid?"  
"Look Hermione, I know you've been through absolute hell and I can understand you want to have fun now but I care about you a lot and we don't want you getting yourself hurt." Fred admitted, chosing his words correctly.  
"Been through hell would be an understatement." Hermione muttered. "What's with your change in attitude? I thought you'd be up for having some fun."  
"Of course I'm up for having some fun, you know that I like to have fun just as much as the next person but I just don't want you to go off the rails." Fred admitted.  
"Look Fred, while I'm thankful of your kind and caring nature, I really don't need you to tell me what I should or should not be doing." Hermione stated.

"What's with the raised voices?" Ginny questioned, appearing at the door with soot covering her jumper.  
"Fred's trying to tell me that I'm not allowed to have fun." Hermione stated, arms folded across her chest.  
"I didn't say that, Hermione." Fred said. "I just said that I didn't want you going off the rails. There's a slight difference."  
"And what exactly are the differences?" Hermione questioned.  
"Having fun is spending time with your friends, having a laugh, not getting completely drunk out of your mind and getting yourself into dangerous situations." Fred answered.  
"Because I would never have gotten myself into dangerous situations before." Hermione retorted.  
"Fred didn't mean it like that, Hermione." Ginny said.  
"Look Voldemort may be gone but we don't know how many death eaters are still around and if they're looking for someone to target, it's going to be you, alright?" Fred stated. "Not only are you muggle-born but you're Harry's best friend."  
"I hadn't thought of that before." Ginny said.  
"I'd gladly take you out for a few drinks again Hermione but drinking yourself into oblivion won't erase what Ron did to you or anything that has happened to you in the past." Fred said in a soft tone.  
"Fred's right Hermione." Ginny agreed.

"Why's Fred right?" George questioned.  
"He's trying to talk some sense into Hermione." Ginny answered.  
"This has come for you, Fred." George spoke, handing George a small box.  
"Who's it from?" Fred asked.  
"Have no idea. I didn't recognise the owl." George replied.

Fred opened the small cardboard box to find one very yummy looking cupcake inside, decorated with red icing and gold sparkles sprinkled onto it, representing the Gryffindor colours. There was a small note inside the box.

"I'm glad to hear you're doing well, Fred. Here's a gift from me. Don't be sharing it with anyone as I know how much you Weasley boys like your food. Enjoy." The note said but there was no name.

"That was nice of whoever it was." Fred grinned, taking the cupcake out of the box.  
"Haven't you guys learnt anything?" Hermione questioned, looking horrified.  
"What?" Fred asked.  
"You've just been sent a cupcake from a strange person and you're going to eat it?" Hermione questioned.  
"Yes..." Fred answered, sounding very much like Snape.  
"That could be posioned or anything." Hermione stated.  
"Don't be daft Hermione." George chortled.

Hermione took out her wand, pointed it at the cupcake and muttered an incantation under her breath. The cupcake immediately changed colour indicating there was something in it.

"See." Hermione pointed out. "It's been laced with something."  
"Bloody hell!" George gasped.

Fred dropped the cupcake on the floor in shock.

"What is it?" Ginny asked.  
"I don't know. That spell just shows up if there's a posion in it." Hermione answered.  
"Someone is trying to posion Fred?" George questioned.  
"Why the hell would someone try to posion Fred?" Ginny questioned.  
"I have no idea but we need to get this back in the box and then show it to your Mum and Dad." Hermione answered. "But this is not to be eaten by anyone!"  
"It looked so delicious though." Fred moaned.  
"You can eat it if you wish but only if you want another spell in St Mungos!" Ginny answered.  
"I'll go and get us all some cupcakes. I could do with some fresh air." Hermione said.  
"I'll come with you. I need a butterbeer or five." Fred said.

Fred and Hermione grabbed their jackets and left Wizard Wheezes.

"Hermione, look I'm sorry if you think I'm trying to tell you what to do because that's not the case at all." Fred apologised. "You know how much I care about you and how much I want you to have fun."  
"But?" Hermione asked.  
"But like I said, getting completely drunk is not the solution. It won't make all your problems and nightmares go away. It might for a couple of hours but you'll end up with a hangover from hell and goodness knows what else."  
"I didn't think I'd ever hear Fred Weasley being Mr Sensible." Hermione laughed.  
"Yes well having faught in a war, I've sort of grew up and have to be sensible about certain things." Fred answered. "Look. George told me that when I was in St Mungos, all he wanted to do was get stupidly drunk in the hope to drown his sorrows but after doing it one night, he knew it wasn't the answer."

Hermione remembed the night, not long after the battle, when Fred was in a coma in St Mungos. George had left after a bit of a row with Percy and headed straight to Diagon Alley to the Leaky Cauldron. He knew it wasn't safe but at that moment in time, George did not care. George downed the drinks until he couldn't even see straight. It was only when Bill found him that he was dragged back to the burrow to sleep it off and woke with the hangover from hell the following morning while being violently sick in the process.

"What do you think I should do?" Hermione asked Fred.  
"Do about what?" Fred wondered.  
"I just want to forget about what Ron did and I don't know how to go about it." Hermione anwered.  
"It'll take time Hermione." Fred said.  
"Do you think I'm stupid?" Hermione asked.  
"You stupid?" Fred questioned. "You are far from stupid."  
"No. I mean do you think I'm stupid because I want to have fun and forget about everything?" Hermione asked.  
"No. No. Not at all. After everything you've been through you are more than entitled to let your hair down and have some fun." Fred replied.

They entered the shop and purchased four cupcakes and bottles of butterbeer then returned to the shop where Ginny and George were having a look at the muggle products Hermione had brought from the muggle chemist.

"George sent Mum an owl and told her to come around." Ginny said.  
"Yeah to see if she'll have a look at that cupcake." George added.  
"We've been looking at the products Hermione brought from the chemist." Ginny stated.  
"I haven't got a bloody clue what the ingredients are that's in these tablets." George said.  
"I'll have a look and see if I can work out what we'd need to use in our apparation sickness tablets." Hermione offered.


	35. Chapter 34 - Molly's Concern

Chapter 34 – Molly's Concern

Molly had arrived at Wizard Wheezes with some lunch for Fred, George, Ginny and Hermione. She knocked loudly on the window to let them know she was there. George came running and unlocked, letting his Mother into the shop.

"It's very clean." Molly commented.  
"Yeah, it was the first thing we done to the place as it was covered in dust." George replied.  
"Do you not know you should ask me a question before letting me into your shop?" Molly asked. "I could be an imposter."  
"Oh Mum." George said. "Don't be silly."  
"I'm not being silly, Son. I'm just being caution." Molly replied.  
"Alright, alright. What animal did Fred and I turn Ron's teddy bear into when we were little?" George asked.  
"A spider." Molly replied.  
"Correct." George said. "The others are out the back."

"What was your owl about?" Molly asked.  
"Fred received a cupcake earlier from an annoymous sender. Hermione thinks it's laced with something." George explained.

Molly entered the tea room where the others were still checking the muggle items.

"Hello Mum." Fred grinned.  
"Hello everyone. I brought you all some lunch." Molly replied.  
"I told Mum about the cupcake." George spoke.  
"It's in the white box on the bench." Fred stated.

Molly shuffled over and took the cupcake from it's box then waved her wand at it. It turned the same colour it had when Hermione had checked it.

"Yes. It's definitely laced with something." Molly spoke. "But there's no strange smell off it."  
"Can you check it?" Fred asked.  
"I can't but I can get Bill to check it later. He's always been good at that." Molly replied. "Who would send you a poisonous cupcake?"  
"Your guess is as good as ours." Fred replied.  
"Was it definitely for Fred?" Molly asked.  
"Yes. It says Fred's name on the letter." Ginny replied.  
"Do you recognise the hand writing?" Molly then asked.

The four took a good look at the neat hand writing of the letter. None of them recognised it.

"Can't be a male as the hand writing is far too neat." Fred said.  
"Pity you guys don't have a spell that shows up a witch or wizards DNA on items." Hermione said.  
"Do you have that in the muggle world?" Ginny asked, wide eyed.  
"Yes. That's how the police find criminals. They leave their DNA on items or the people they hurt and they have equipment that can tell who the DNA belongs too." Hermione explained. "Police are the people who catch crimials."  
"I'm surprised they don't have a spell that can do that." Molly said. "Leave it with me and I'll get Bill or your Father to check it."  
"Do you think someone is out to get Fred?" Ginny asked her Mother.  
"I don't think it's anything to worry about." Molly replied. "I must go. I've Minerva McGonagall popping around this afternoon."  
"Why is Professor McGonagall coming around?" Ginny queried.  
"She wants to talk to me about something." Molly replied.  
"It's not about us going back to school, is it?" Ginny wondered. "We've already said we're going back."  
"It's about Ron actually. She wanted to see if she could talk him and Harry into returning to Hogwarts but given the circumstances I don't think it's a good idea." Molly replied.  
"Maybe Ron going back would do him the world of good." Ginny spoke.  
"I don't think it will. Harry will go back as the hero and get all the attention again. Ron will have to play second fiddle to Harry as usual." Hermione answered.  
"Yes you are right, Hermione. That was something he has spoke off before. Always being in Harry's shadows." Molly answered.  
"So he's jealous of Harry?" Fred asked.  
"Apparently so." Molly answered.  
"So why has he been hurting Hermione and not Harry?" George wondered. "Not that I would want him to hurt Harry either."  
"As I told Ron, he would not have wanted the life Harry has had for the past 18 years!" Molly stated.  
"Good on you Mum." George said.  
"We may not have had a lot of money but at least he's had a loving family." Molly spoke.  
"Or abused by the people who were supposed to be looking after him." Ginny added.  
"Not to mention some crazy mad man and his death eaters trying to constantly kill him." George added.  
"And all the un-wanted fame." Fred continued.

"You'd think to hear Ron, that Harry asked for it all and actually enjoyed all the attention." Ginny spoke.  
"But Ron's always been a bit of a jealous git." Fred said.  
"He hasn't tried to hurt Harry?" Ginny questioned.  
"No he hasn't actually. They were outside yesterday for a while flying around on their brooms." Molly answered. "I think he's finally opening up to Harry."  
"You better watch he doesn't turn on Harry too." Fred spoke.  
"Don't worry I still have his wand hidden and we're keeping a very close eye on him." Molly answered.  
"Harry is more than capable in handling Ron." George said.  
"I don't think he'd hurt Harry." Molly said.  
"We don't actually know what Ron is capable of." Fred stated. "We never thought he'd hurt Hermione."

"I wonder if he ever hurt Lavender when he dated her?" Ginny wondered.  
"Hermione, you shared a dormitory with her didn't you?" George asked.  
"Worst luck." Ginny scoffed.  
"Yeah I did and she never mentioned anything about Ron hurting her. All she talked about was how amazing he was." Hermione answered. "She'd tell Parvati and Fay everything and really loudly too in the hope I'd hear."  
"Did she tell you _everything_?" Ginny asked.  
"I think she over exaggerated on some things in the hope that it'd make me jealous." Hermione answered. "It was actually quite funny really."  
"Guys, Mum is here. She does not need to do the horrid details of Ron's love life." George laughed.  
"I think we were trying to figure out if Ron hurt Lavender, that's all." Ginny answered.

"Maybe we should speak to Lavender." Fred suggested.  
"I don't think she's well enough yet." Hermione replied. "She's not even out of St Mungos."  
"I spoke with her Mother the other day when I saw her in Diagon Alley and she informed me that they were keeping her in for a few more weeks." Molly stated.  
"How is she doing, Mrs Weasley?" Hermione asked.  
"As well as can be. She lost a lot of blood the night of the battle and needed a transfusion. They're not too sure of how the bite will affect her yet though." Molly answered. "Look I better go or Minerva will be waiting."  
"Bye Mum and thanks for coming around." Fred replied, giving his Mum a hug.  
"No problem. I'll get Arthur and Bill to check the cupcake and let you know what we found." Molly spoke.

Molly then left the shop after giving the others all hugs.


	36. Chapter 35 - Trouble

Chapter 35 – Trouble

Molly returned to the burrow to find Ron fast asleep on the sofa and Harry sitting on one of the armchairs reading a Quidditch book. He had somehow tuned the old radio in to a muggle radio station which was playing in the background.

"How is he?" Molly asked Harry.  
"He's been very quiet all day, sleeping on and off." Harry answered. "How's the others?"  
"They're all fine as far as I can see." Molly replied. "Hermione seemed a bit quiet though."  
"I should really go and see Hermione and Ginny. They'll think I don't care." Harry said.  
"They know you care about them, Harry dear." Molly said. "We can take you around tomorrow to Shell Cottage when I go with Ron to St Mungos."  
"I'd like that a lot." Harry replied.  
"Would you like something to eat or drink?" Molly asked Harry.  
"No I'm alright thank you. I'm not long after something to eat." Harry replied.

Molly left the living room and entered the kitchen, setting the cupcake down on the bench. Moments later Ron woke up from his nap and entered the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Hello Ron, dear. How are you feeling?" Molly asked her youngest son.  
"I'm not too bad Mum. Harry and I flew about outside for a bit then I fell asleep." Ron answered. "Where did you disappear too?"  
"I went to visit the others at the shop. Someone sent Fred a cupcake that we think has been laced with something." Molly answered.  
"Who would do something like that?" Ron questioned.  
"No idea. I have to wait until your Father comes home to check it to see what it's been laced with." Molly replied. "Who would have it in for Fred?"  
"No idea." Ron lied, knowing who exactly it was who sent the cupcake.  
"Just don't let anyone eat the cupcake!" Molly warned.  
"Don't worry Mum. I won't." Ron replied, acting all innocent.

Molly went about her buisness, cleaning up the kitchen and sorting out the washing while she waited on McGonagall to arrive. Ron and Harry went back outside again to continue playing Quidditch. Well it was more of Harry throwing a tattered old quaffle to Ron who was minding the single hoop. This was Harry's way of keeping Ron's mind off everything in the hope that it would make him feel better. Harry knew from personal experience that flying around the quidditch pitch at Hogwarts made him feel ten times better when he felt like crap. It helped him to let off some steam and clear his head at the same time.

"Mum seen the others today." Ron informed Harry.  
"Yeah she said to me while you were sleeping." Harry answered. "Do you miss Hermione?"  
"I do actually." Ron admitted. "She'll never forgive me."  
"I think she will eventually but it won't be for a long time." Harry replied.  
"I don't think I deserve her forgiveness." Ron said. "She's better off without me any way."  
"What makes you think that?" Harry asked.  
"I was never going to be good enough for Hermione and I never deserved someone as good as her." Ron replied.  
"I'm going to be honest with you here mate, because you deserve the truth but you have treated Hermione like dirt in the past and she never deserved any of that and she certainly didn't deserve the abuse you gave her." Harry stated. "You also didn't have to listen to her cry herself to sleep every night when you left us as she cried after you."  
"I've been a bloody idiot." Ron stated.  
"I guess you could say that." Harry agreed. "It's going to take her a long time to get over what you did to her!"  
"Maybe I just hand myself in to the Ministry and be done with it." Ron stated, fishing for sympathy which he knew he'd get from Harry.  
"Don't be daft. You can't hand yourself into the Ministry. They'll send you to Azkaban." Harry snapped.

Ron was a really good actor who was enjoying every second of getting sympathy from Harry. There was a massive pop in the garden which alerted the two boys of someone's arrival. They hopped off their brooms and raced to the path that led to the front door to see McGonagall walking towards them.

"Good afternoon Mr Weasley and Mr Potter. It's good to see you both." McGonagall spoke. "I hope you're both well."  
"It's good to see you again Professor." Harry replied, shaking McGonagall's hand.  
"Mum's in the kitchen, go on in to her." Ron said. "I could do with a drink."

Ron led Harry and McGonagall into the house and straight to the kitchen where Molly was folding up some freshly washed clothes.

"McGonagall's here Mum." Ron stated.  
"Oh hello there Minerva." Molly chirped. "Take a seat and I'll make us some tea."

Ron quickly grabbed himself and Harry some drinks and some snacks then took them into the living room where Harry had flopped onto his favourite armchair.

"Thanks mate." Harry said, accepting the drink.  
"Mum brought this back for you." Ron said, handing Harry a cupcake.  
"Cheers. That was nice of her." Harry replied smiling.  
"I wonder what McGonagall is here for?" Ron wondered.  
"To talk us into going back to Hogwarts probably." Harry replied.  
"I'm not going back!" Ron stated.  
"I want to go back but I don't want too." Harry said.

Ron took a sip of his water and watched as Harry did the same. Harry then took a bite of his cupcake, savouring the flavour.

"This tastes good." Harry commented in between bites.

However after the third bite, Harry's face paled, the cupcake fell to the floor and Harry collapsed on the chair, his hands dangling over the sides as his eyes rolled back in his head. Ron took one look at Harry and legged it up to his room feeling proud of himself.

"The boys are just in...AHHHHHH!" Molly screamed, seeing Harry slumped on the chair.  
"What has happened?" McGonagall questioned.  
"We need to get him to St Mungos and quick!" Molly shrieked, panic setting in.

McGonagall carefully lifted Harry outside the burrow to outside the protective wards with Molly's help.

"I need to go get Ron!" Molly stated. "He can't be left on his own at the moment. You take Harry on ahead."

McGonagall did as she was asked and apparated on the spot, taking Harry straight to St Mungos.

_Note: Let me make one thing clear about this chapter: Ron was NOT showing remorse for what he did to Hermione. He was just doing it to gain some sort of sympathy from Harry._

_Also please remember Ron has admitted to being jealous of Harry which urged Ron to give him the poisious cupcake._


	37. Chapter 36 - Testing Times

_Sorry for the delay in updating. I've been really busy and have had a serious lacking of motivation. I've some more written so I'll try and get a few more chapters posted up (while I watched deathly hallows part 2 and cry over a certain twin's *death*)_

_Also I wasn't sure what to put as Molly's patronus so I kept it the same as Arthur's._

Chapter 36 – Testing Times

"RONALD WEASLEY WHERE ARE YOU?" Molly shouted, her voice echoing around the whole house.  
"I'm in my room Mum." Ron called back, calmly.

Molly stomped up the wooden stairs and stormed into Ron's room where he was changing his shirt.

"DID YOU GIVE HARRY THAT CUPCAKE?" She questioned, causing Ron to jump.  
"No I did not!" Ron snapped back. "You told me not to touch it."  
"Well you were the only one in the kitchen!" Molly stated.  
"Maybe Harry sneaked in a took it without you noticing." Ron said.  
"Harry was not in the kitchen the whole time I was there. I would have noticed!" Molly answered. "You gave him that cupcake. I know it was you as it could not have been anyone else!"  
"So you just accuse me?" Ron asked.  
"Yes! Harry has had to be taken to St Mungos and we are going straight there!" Molly cried.  
"What happened to him?" Ron asked casually.  
"I told you that cupcake was laced with something Ron so don't play stupid with me." Molly snapped, anger building up. "You're going with me since you're not allowed on your own!"

Ron reluctantly went with his Mother to St Mungos. Once there Molly sent a patronus to inform the others about what had happened, two whispy white weasels disappearing from the end of her wand; one going to her husband at the Ministry and the other going to Wizard Wheezes. Molly was panic stricken as she raced over to the reception desk at the hospital. She had spent far too much time in the hospital lately and hated every minute of it.

"I'm here to see Harry Potter. He was brought in moments ago." Molly shrieked to the medi witch behind the desk.  
"Ah yes. Mr Potter has been taken straight to the third floor." The medi witch replied.

Molly dragged Ron into the lift and went straight to the third floor. Neither of them spoke as they finally came to the ward in which Harry had been taken too. McGonagall was still with him and watching frantically as the healers worked with him.

"Oh thank heavens you're here, Molly." McGonagall squeaked.  
"What's happened? Is he alright?" Molly questioned, fear evident in her voice.  
"He's been posioned and lucky to be alive." McGonagall replied. "It was laced with a very heavy draught of the living dead."  
"Oh my goodness." Molly squeaked. "That cupcake Harry ate was sent to Fred earlier and I brought it home to get Arthur to check it."  
"Who gave it to Harry then?" McGonagall asked.

Molly didn't have the heart to answer, just shot a disgusted look at Ron who was sat in the corner with a blank expression on his face. He didn't look upset or worried.

"Ron!" She stated.  
"I didn't do it." Ron lied.  
"Yes you did and if you don't own up I'll get some veritaserum." Molly warned.  
"Will that really be necessary, Molly?" McGonagall wondered.  
"Trust me at this moment in time, it is." Molly stated. "You've got no idea what we've been going through with this one recently."  
"He's starting to stir." one of the healers stated.

Harry's eyes began to flicker as he began to come around. The healers, Molly and McGonagall watched on, their hearts hammering loudly in their chests.

"He's very lucky. If he hadn't of been found when he was, it could have been much, much worse." The healer spoke.  
"How much worse?" Molly questioned.  
"It would have been harder for us to bring him around and he might have been killed." The healer replied.

Tears began to cascade down not only Molly's face but McGonagall's too. Harry's eyes finally opened. He sat up much too quickly and vomited into a basin one of the healers were holding out. Another shoved a glass of a pale blue looking potion into his hands for him to take. Harry's hands were shaking as he lifted the glass to his lips, nearly spilling some over himself.

"Minerva, could you go and wait on the others for me?" Molly asked.  
"Would you like me to go and find them?" McGonagall offered.  
"Yes. Fred, George, Ginny and Hermione should be at the shop. The boys are all at work." Molly answered.  
"I'll go to Diagon Alley to see if they are at the shop first." McGonagall replied.  
"Thanks Minerva." Molly said.

McGonagall disppeared, leaving Molly to watch the healers work with Harry.

"What's happening?" She asked.  
"The potion we've just given him is one laced with a besor and helps with posions." The healer explained. "What happened to Mr Potter?"  
"He ate a cupcake that was laced with something." Molly answered. "It was sent to one of my sons this morning and I had brought it home to get my husband to check it to see what it had been laced with. Harry obviously ate it, thinking there was nothing wrong with it." Molly replied.  
"He will need to be kept in over night tonight just so we can keep a close eye on him." The healer said. "We will put security on the door because of who he is."  
"That would be brilliant." Molly replied.

Ron had not spoken a word and hadn't even looked in Harry's direction. Molly was fuming with Ron and couldn't even bring herself to speak to him, let alone ask him what exactly had happened. At that moment in time, Molly was disgusted with her son and could not believe he would do something like that to his best friend. The fact that Ron didn't even show any emotion towards Harry added fuel to Molly's anger.

"How are you feeling Harry?" Molly asked, her voice shaking.  
"Awful." Harry croaked, finding his voice. "What happened to me?"  
"You ate a poisionous cupcake." Molly answered.  
"The one Ron gave me?" Harry asked.  
"Yes. It was sent to Fred this morning and I had brought it home to get Arthur to check it for me. Hermione knew it was laced with something." Molly answered.  
"We'll leave you alone for a while. Harry you need to get plenty of rest." The healer spoke before leaving the room.

As soon as the healers left the room Molly turned on Ron.

"Why did you give Harry the cupcake?" Molly questioned, her hands on her hips. "And don't you dare lie to me."

Ron jumped to his feet and darted to the door but Molly had her wand out and had locked the door with one quick flick. Ron hammered the door with his fists.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" He yelled.  
"What's going on?" Harry asked, from his bed.  
"Ron here gave you that cupcake knowing that it was laced with poision." Molly stated, still pointing her wand at Ron.

Ron went to open his mouth but Molly pointed her wand closer to Ron's face, her face red with anger. Ron had seen his mother angry several times before but this was the worst he had ever seen her.

"You tried to posion your best friend, didn't you?" Molly questioned.

There were then several loud knocks on the door.

"Sit down!" Molly demanded. "I will deal with you later."

Molly unlocked the door to reveal Ginny, Hermione, Fred, George and McGonagall.

"What the hell has happened?" Ginny questioned, dashing to Harry's side and hugging him tightly.

Hermione took one look at Ron and stayed at the door, rather than follow Ginny over to Harry's bedside. Fred opted to stay by Hermione's side while George sat down at the foot of Harry's bed, narrowly missing Harry's feet. McGonagall stood by the wall not really knowing where to go.

"Harry ate the poisonous cupcake." Molly stated.  
"How did he get it?" Ginny asked.  
"Ask your brother!" Molly seethed.  
"Ron?" Ginny questioned.  
"I...I..." Ron stuttered.  
"Did you know it was laced with posion?" Ginny questioned, sounding very like her Mother.  
"Yes he did because I told him moments before." Molly answered.  
"WHY THE HELL DID YOU GIVE HARRY THE CUPCAKE?" Ginny shouted, pointing her wand directly at Ron.  
"Oh bloody hell!" George gasped in shock.

Hermione seemed to edge closer to Fred, fear etched on her pale face, a loose tear strolling down her cheek.

"Why on earth would Mr Weasley want to posion Mr Potter?" McGonagall questioned.  
"Why don't you ask him that question, McGonagall." Ginny seethed.

Hermione couldn't take it any longer. She dashed from the room, tears strolling down her cheeks. Fred spun around and followed after her.

"Can someone please explain to me exactly what is going on?" McGonagall asked.

Ginny lowered her wand and shot a look at her Mother.

"We can't tell her Mum. Hermione will go mad." Ginny said.  
"Tell me what?" McGonagall questioned.  
"Hermione trusts you, Professor." Harry spoke. "You'll need to know for when Hermione returns to Hogwarts."  
"Ron was abusing Hermione." Molly stated. "Hurting her on purpose."  
"Apparenly Ron here can't handle other guys showing an interest in Hermione or being friends with her so he thought he'd hurt her, make her feel worthless." Ginny seethed.  
"Mr Weasley is this true?" McGonagall questioned, looking digusted.  
"Don't bother asking him, he doesn't seem to know what the truth is." George stated. "Mum only got the truth out of him by using Veritaserum."  
"Oh my goodness." McGonagall gasped, collapsing onto the empty chair.  
"I'm sorry you had to find out like this Minerva." Molly apologised. "George get her a glass of water."

George did as asked and poured his ex professor a glass of water. Ron, seeing his as a distraction tried to make an escape but George was too quick for him and blocked the door.

"Get out of the way!" Ron demanded.  
"Or what are you going to do?" George questioned. "Hurt me too?"  
"George." Molly warned.  
"Oh wait, you don't have a wand so are you going to hit me?" George taunted.  
"Please George don't." Molly begged.  
"He's not even worth it George." Ginny said.  
"Some family I have." Ron muttered.  
"You're bloody lucky we haven't marched you off to the Ministry!" George snapped.  
"Take me, see if I care." Ron answered.


	38. Chapter 37 - Tears and Truth

Chapter 37 – Tears and Truth

Hermione had ran down the corridor not really knowing where she was going, Fred hot on her heels.

"Hermione, wait." He called.

Hermione stopped when she came to an empty waiting room, opening the door and entering where she collapsed onto one of the seats. Fred followed her inside and kneeled down in front of her.

"This is all my fault." She cried.  
"No it's not your fault Hermione. None of this is your fault." Fred said, softly.  
"I should have reported Ron for what he did to me. If I had, Harry would not have been posioned." Hermione cried. "I should report him to the muggle police, they'd deal with it better."  
"What would they do?" Fred asked.  
"Well he wouldn't have his name dragged through the mud in the wizarding world for a start and he'd get put into a muggle prison and tried by a muggle judge." Hermione answered. "I want to report him now."  
"I'll support you whatever you decide to do Hermione." Fred spoke, placing his hand on top of Hermione's.  
"Even though Ron is your brother?" Hermione wondered.  
"Yes because he deserves to be punished for what he done to you." Fred replied.  
"I just don't want to break up your family and cause any drama for them." Hermione spoke.  
"You won't. They all know that Ron has done wrong. They won't turn against you because of this." Fred replied.  
"Ron needs help, serious help as well." Hermione said.  
"I don't think reporting him to the muggle police would work, he cursed you and they can't know about our world." Fred spoke.  
"Oh yes. I should have thought about that. My head is in such a mess at the moment." Hermione sniffed.

Fred moved from the floor and sat on the chair beside her, wrapping a protective arm around her shoulder. She leaned into him, resting her head on Fred's chest as she let a few more tears fall.

"I just want all this drama to be over." Hermione admitted.

The two sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments. Fred kept his arm around Hermione's shoulder, running a support hand up and down her arm. Hermione felt safe with Fred and he had calmed her down. Just then they heard loud voices from outside. Fred got to his feet and peered out the door to see his twin and sister.

"What is going on now?" He wondered. "We're in here."  
"What's going on?" Hermione asked.

Ginny and George both had faces like thunder. Actually Ginny looekd like she was ready to murder someone, her wand still tightly gripped in her hand which had turned white around the knuckles.

"I am going to kill that brother of mine some of these days." Ginny seethed.  
"Mum finally got some truths out of him." George stated.  
"What did he say?" Fred asked.  
"He admitted to giving Harry the cupcake on purpose." Ginny stated.  
"But he also admitted to sending you the cupcake this morning." George stated, through gritted teeth.  
"Ron sent Fred the cupcake?" Hermione questioned. "But how?"  
"Apparently he sent an owl to someone and they sent it on his behalf." George answered.

Fred had his wand out in a flash and had dashed out the door.

"FRED DON'T!" Hermione shouted.

Ginny, George and Hermione all chased after Fred who had barged into Harry's room.

"WHY WERE YOU TRYING TO POSION ME?" Fred shouted, pointing his wand directly at Ron.  
"Fred please don't do this here." Molly pleaded through watery eyes.  
"He tried to posion me Mum and I want an explanation." Fred snapped.  
"Good luck with trying to get one." George scoffed. "I've already tried that one."  
"Get a healer to get us some Veritaserum and we'll get some more truths out of him." Fred said. "What exactly have you got against Harry and I? Jealously?"

It was Ginny who left the room and went to find a healer. George had moved to beside Fred, his own wand drawn. Hermione stood by the foot of Harry's bed while Molly stood in front of Harry. McGonagall had gone.

"Lost your tongue?" Fred questioned as angry filled every ounce of his body.

"You fancy Hermione." Ron spat out.  
"I fancy Hermione?" Fred questioned. "So that gives you an excuse to poison me?"  
"Harry doesn't fancy Hermione." George said.  
"You only want to shag her." Ron stated. "You don't give a damn about her."  
"So you think I'm only being kind to Hermione, because I want to get her into bed? Right..." Fred answered. "Actually I happen to care about Hermione a lot and I would never dream of treating her the way you did, not that I should have to explain myself to you."

Ginny returned with a phial of clear liquid which was the veritaserum.

"At least Fred knows how to treat a lady." George said. "He wouldn't dream of hurting the girl he loved, or any girl for that matter."  
"Yes because you're so perfect Fred." Ron scoffed. "You could have any girl you want but you have to go for my girlfriend."  
"I have never tried to steal Hermione, actually." Fred admitted. "I've actually been looking after her after what you did to her."  
"Do you want a medal?" Ron retorted.  
"Do you want me to hex you?" Fred questioned.

"Ron, Fred please." Molly pleaded.

Everyone in the room seemed to forget that Hermione was there too as all eyes were on Ron and Fred. Hermione looked deathly pale as she stood in the corner looking lost and not knowing what to do or say. Once she found the use of her legs, she slipped quietly and un-noticed from the room, slowly walking down the corridor until she spotted McGonagall chatting with someone in one of the waiting areas.


	39. Chapter 38 - A Motherly Figure

Chapter 38 – A Motherly Figure

McGonagall looked up and spotted Hermione looking frightened and pale.

"Excuse me for a moment." McGonagall spoke to her friend.  
"Miss Granger, may I speak with you for a moment?" McGonagall asked.  
"Yes...I guess so." Hermione stuttered.

McGonagall led her ex student into an empty waiting room and closed the door behind her.

"So Miss Granger are you going to explain to me about what has been going on with you and Mr Weasley?" McGonagall asked.  
"I...I.." Hermione stuttered, nervously as though she was going to get into serious trouble for something.  
"Look you are not in any sort of trouble. I want to help you." McGonagall spoke in a softer tone.  
"I don't know if I'm ready for everyone knowing." Hermione squeaked.  
"You're going to have to talk to someone at some point, Miss Granger." McGonagall stated. "You can trust me."

Hermione sat herself down on one of the grey plastic chairs and dropped her head into her hands. McGonagall sat down beside her on another chair and placed a supportive hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Ron would get jealous of the attention I was getting from other guys and especially his brothers. He'd get angry at me for how I was dressing and try and get me to change my clothes, even if it's boiling warm outside. He then started hitting me when I spoke back to him. He didn't really like me standing up for myself. Then it got worse. He would curse me and even used crucio on me at one point." Hermione explained, blinking hard to stop any tears from falling.

"Oh my." McGonagall gasped.

"I thought I was more than capable of standing up for myself, I've handled much, much worse but it wasn't easy. Ron was smart about it all. Then one time when I refused to sleep with him, he raped me."

McGonagall let out a high pitched shriek which caused Hermione to jump slightly.

"He...he...raped...you?" She questioned, hardly able to say the words.  
"Yes he did. I wasn't ready to sleep with him." Hermione answered. "I don't know why I didn't try and stop him. I think I was frozen in fear, fear that he might end up seriously hurting me."  
"How did the others find out?" McGonagall asked.  
"I was having really bad nightmares about Ron, mixed with ones from the war and I woke Ginny up with my screaming. Fred and George rushed into the room and I blurted out what had happened." Hermione replied. "Bill then suggested that I move in with him and Fleur at Shell Cottage for a while. Ginny, Fred and George came too as they didn't want to be in the same house as Ron."  
"Why haven't you reported this?" McGonagall asked.  
"I guess I'm just scared about everything, that's why." Hermione admitted though she wasn't even convincing herself, let alone McGonagall.  
"Look Hermione, he has seriously hurt you. What he did to you is a criminal offence. Now he has hurt Harry too." McGonagall stated. "Something needs to be done before he ends up killing someone."

Hermione knew that McGonagall was right and knew something had to be done about Ron before it was too late, before he did end up killing someone.

"He was attending counselling sessions at St Mungos but I don't know how well they're helping him." Hermione said.  
"I think he needs more than that now. He needs to be either taken to the Ministry for questioning or kept here in a special ward where he can be kept away from you all." McGonagall stated.  
"Do you think he'll go to Azkaban?" Hermione asked.  
"That will be completely up to the Wizengamot. It might only be a short spell but I can't answer that question." McGonagall replied. "A spell in Azkaban won't do him a pin of harm."  
"But that place can make people go crazy." Hermione squeaked.  
"But it could also make him see that what he has done is wrong. It'll make him relive his worst nightmares so that he can change his ways when he gets out." McGonagall said.  
"What about the dementors?" Hermione asked.  
"Kingsley is looking to get rid of them from Azkaban. It won't be an easy task." McGonagall answered. "I don't know how they'd affect Mr Weasley."  
"I was going to say that they didn't have any affect on Sirius Black but he survived by changing into his animagus form." Hermione said.  
"And Sirius knew he was innocent." McGonagall added. "I'd also suggest that you talk to someone too about what has happened."  
"A counsellor?" Hermione asked.  
"Yes. It wouldn't do any harm. You're obviously suffering too and it'll do you the world of good to talk to someone other than your friends." McGonagall replied.  
"What about you, Professor?" Hermione wondered.  
"I think it would be best to speak to a counsellor rather than me." McGonagall answered. "I would like to help you in any way possible."  
"The others have been helping me." Hermione said. "Ginny, Fred and George."  
"But they are Ron's siblings so their attitudes may be one sided." McGonagall answered.  
"They hate Ron for what he did." Hermione said.  
"Yes but it would be best for you to speak to someone neutral, someone who neither knows you and Ron." McGonagall answered.

"I just don't understand why he did it, Professor." Hermione squeaked.  
"I will never understand why men feel the need to hurt the women they are supposed to love." McGonagall said. "You are a smart, beautiful, kind and brave young witch. Ron clearly did not appreciate you."  
"What exactly did I do wrong?" Hermione wondered.  
"I'd say you did nothing wrong. Ron should not have had any reason to hurt you like that." McGonagall said.  
"He's made me feel so worthless. I'm tarnished goods now. I don't think I'll ever be able to trust another guy again." Hermione cried. "I honestly thought he had grown up and that we could make a go of our relationship."  
"Don't you ever let a man make you feel worthless, do you hear me?" McGonagall stated. "And you are not tarnished goods. Any guy would be lucky to have a lovely young lady like you on their arm."

"Do you think I'm fool?" Hermione asked McGonagall.  
"Of course I don't think you're a fool." McGonagall asked. "You will be able to trust a man again, Hermione but it'll take time. Do you trust Harry, Fred and George?"  
"Yes. Harry is my best friend and I get on really well with Fred and George." Hermione answered.  
"There you go then, you can trust three guys." McGonagall said.  
"I mean in a relationship sense." Hermione pointed out.  
"You will be able to trust a man again, Hermione. I know they tend to give us women several headaches, there are some good guys out there who do know how to treat a lady right." McGonagall spoke. "If he loves you for you, he won't be worried about your past."

"Do you think I should report Ron then?" Hermione asked, asking for reassurance.  
"Yes I think you should." McGonagall answered. "Are you worried about people not believing you?"  
"Not really. Molly has already seen my memories of what has happened so she knows the truth." Hermione replied.  
"Well then you should have nothing to worry about." McGonagall said.  
"Thank you Professor, for listening to me and giving me advice. I really appreciate it."  
"It's no problem Hermione. If you should ever need to talk, you can owl me." McGonagall answered with a small smile. 


	40. Chapter 39 - Decisions

_Thank you for all the kind reviews you guys have been sending me. I really do appreciate them all._

Chapter 39 – Decisions  
Molly Weasley was fuming, angier than she had been before. That was saying something, having Fred and George as sons. Her anger had nothing to do with Fred and George's pranks or rule breaking at school. Molly's anger was due to her youngest son, Ron poisioning his best friend, Harry Potter. Ron was already skating on thin ice as far as Molly was concerned after what he had did to Hermione, but giving Harry a poisionious cupcake was taking the biscuit. Hurting Harry was the last straw for Molly who was now worried about the rest of her family's safety.

When Arthur, Bill and Percy arrived, Molly took them into an empty room to tell them what had happened to Harry, while Charlie stayed with Ron to keep an eye out on him.

"Ron gave Harry a poisioned cupcake." Molly informed them.  
"Did he know it was poisioned?" Arthur asked.  
"Where did the cupcake come from?" Percy questioned.  
"Yes. Ron knew that it was poisonous." Molly answered. "It was sent to Fred by Ron this morning first."  
"Why would Ron want to send a poisionous cupcake to Fred?" Bill wondered.  
"I have honestly no idea. You're going to have to ask Ron that yourself." Molly answered. "I don't think I even know who Ron is anymore."  
"Did he admit to it?" Arthur asked.  
"Yes we used veritaserum on him before you all arrived." Molly replied.  
"Oh bloody hell!" Bill gasped.

"He's getting worse." Arthur said, worry evident in his voice.  
"He needs to go to the Ministry before he ends up killing one of us." Molly stated as she began pacing back and forward.  
"What about Hermione?" Bill asked.  
"This is out of Hermione's hands now." Percy said.  
"What about Harry?" Bill asked.  
"He won't want Ron to go to the Ministry." Molly answered.  
"What do you suggest Mother?" Percy asked.  
"I could speak to Kingsley." Arthur offered.  
"They might put in a Ministry cell for a while rather than send him to Azkaban." Percy said. "Or they'll lock him in one of the wards in here."  
"It's the thought of Azkaban. It's a horrible, horrible place." Molly cried.

"He needs serious help and not just the counselling now." Percy spoke.  
"Do you think Hermione should see a counsellor?" Bill wondered.  
"It wouldn't do her any harm." Molly replied.  
"I think the girl should. She's been through a horrible time and not just what Ron did to her." Percy said.  
"Percy's right. Hermione should speak to someone." Arthur agreed.

"We need to decide what to do with Ron." Percy spoke, putting the topic back on track to Ron.  
"Should we consult the others?" Bill wondered.  
"We should call a family meeting." Percy suggested.  
"No because you know how much Fred, George and Ginny will react." Molly replied. "They all hate Ron at the moment."  
"Then we should make a decision." Percy stated.  
"Mum?" Bill urged.

"Then he should be taken to the Ministry to see Kingsley." Molly stated. "Could you three take him?"  
"Yes Mother. We will." Percy replied. "It's for the best."  
"What will we say?" Bill wondered.  
"Just tell Kingsley the truth about what Ron has been doing and see what he thinks we should do next." Molly answered.  
"Right you are Molly." Arthur said. "We'll get going straight away."

Molly led her two sons and husband out of the room and down the corridor to Harry's ward. Due to Charlie staying, Ron didn't try anything. Actually Ron was sat with his eyes closed. Harry was fast asleep while Charlie was reading a magazine. Ginny, Fred and George to find Hermione.

"Ron, we're taking you to see Kingsley at the Ministry!" Molly announced.  
"What?" Charlie asked.  
"We've decided it's for the best." Arthur said.  
"We need to do something now before Ron ends up seriously hurting or killing someone." Molly said.

Ron opened his eyes and looked straight at his Mum, showing fear for the first time since their arrival at St Mungos.

"Come now Ron. You know it's for the best." Arthur urged.

Ron never argued with his family, standing up and shuffled towards his Dad with his hands dug deep into his pockets.

"Where's Ron going?" Harry asked as he woke up.  
"The Ministry, Son." Molly answered.  
"Are you alright with us taking him?" Bill asked Harry.  
"Harry please. I'm your best friend." Ron pleaded, speaking for the first time.

Harry looked at Ron's face and to the rest of the Weasley family. He really was torn.

"Do you want Ron to get punished for what he did?" Percy asked.  
"I...I...yes I think so. I mean he abused Hermione for ages." Harry replied, stuttering slightly over his words.  
"And he tried to poision you." Bill added.  
"I'm not worried about me but Hermione didn't deserve any of the abuse and you were obviously trying to hurt Fred too." Harry said.  
"Harry you can't do this." Ron argued.  
"Yes I can. I have to before you end up seriously hurting one of your family." Harry answered.  
"Some friend you are!" Ron spat.  
"Some friend you are, raping your girlfriend and trying to poision me!" Harry argued.  
"Out now Ron!" Bill snapped.  
"I don't want any funny buisness Ronald!" Molly warned.

Percy and Bill grapped Ron's arms and led him out of Harry's ward with Arthur coming up the rear.

"I'm so sorry about all of this Harry." Molly apologised.  
"There's no need to apologise Molly." Harry answered.  
"I just don't know Ron any more. Where has my little boy gone?" Molly cried, collapsing into one of the plastic chairs.  
"We'll get him back." Charlie said, patting his Mum on the shoulder.


	41. Chapter 40 - Anger Rising

_Sorry for the lack of updates. I've had serious writers block on this story so have kind of abandoned it. I will try my very best to get back to writing it at some point but I had this chapter already written so it's about time I got it posted up._

Chapter 40 – Anger Rising

Hermione returned to the ward with Fred, George and Ginny who had found her talking to McGonagall. Hermione seemed much calmer since her chat with McGonagall. Charlie and Molly were still with Harry but there was no talk out of the three of them.

"Oh there you all are." Molly shrieked, jumping to her feet.  
"Where's Ron?" Ginny questioned.  
"Bill, Percy and Arthur have taken him to the Ministry to see Kingsley." Molly answered.  
"What?" Hermione shrieked.  
"About time." Fred stated.  
"Ron hurting Harry was the last straw. Something needs to be done now before he ends up killing someone." Molly said.  
"But...but." Hermione tried to protest.  
"Look Hermione, I know you don't want Ron to get into trouble but he has to be punished for hurting you and now Harry." Charlie tried to reason.  
"And he tried to poison me." Fred chipped in, having his say.  
"Will Ron go to Azkaban?" Hermione asked.  
"We don't know what will happen." Charlie answered.  
"He can't go to Azkaban that will ruin him." Hermione cried.

Despite telling McGonagall that she would report Ron for what he had done, Hermione was having an inner debate about what exactly she wanted to do about it all. The sensible side of her wanted to report Ron and see him get punished as she knew that was the right thing to do but about 20% of her didn't want Ron to be sent to Azkaban.

"Hermione, he abused you and nearly killed Harry!" Ginny snapped. "You need to stop trying to protect him!"  
"Why on earth would Ron want to hurt Harry and Fred?" Charlie wondered.  
"Because he's a nasty, jealous little git who thinks that I'm only being nice to Hermione because I want to get her into bed." Fred seethed.  
"He's clearly jealous of Harry's fame." George added.  
"Harry hasn't exactly had the most amazing life. Harry hasn't asked for any of his fame." Charlie said.  
"If anything, I've envied Ron's childhood to be honest." Harry spoke. "He has had a loving family and he didn't have some mad man trying to kill him every year."  
"You never acted like a jealous git towards him though." Fred pointed out.  
"You've always been a part of our family, Harry." Molly said. "And you always will be."  
"Maybe Ron should have gone through some of what Harry has been through." Charlie said.  
"I wouldn't wish that on anyone." Harry said.  
"That still doesn't explain why he wanted to hurt Fred." George said.  
"He apparently thinks I'm after Hermione." Fred scoffed.

Fred could not openly admit that he liked Hermione just yet. He would wait for as long as it took.

"I do really care about you, though Hermione." Fred did admit.  
"We all care about you Hermione." Charlie agreed.  
"Thanks." Hermione squeaked.  
"Ron has a lot of issues and he needs serious help. The counselling obviously wasn't working." Molly spoke, hushing her sons.  
"We were all too soft on him." Charlie admitted. "He should have been taken to the Ministry as soon as we found out what he had done to Hermione."  
"But Hermione didn't want Ron to get into trouble." Ginny scoffed.  
"Now, now Ginny." Molly warned.  
"NO! If she had acted sooner, then Harry wouldn't have been targeted but you were all hell bent on protecting perfect Ron despite what he did to Hermione." Ginny snapped. "What if it had been me that was assaulted by some guy I was seeing, would you have did the same?"  
"Ginny please!" Molly pleaded.  
"Fred, George and I were the only ones who wanted Ron to be punished for what he did. The rest of you were more concerned about protecting Ron and yourselves." Ginny shouted. "If I recall, you didn't want Ron's name dragged through the mud or the Weasley name tarnished."

Everyone appeared shocked at Ginny's outburst. Hermione and Molly both had silent tears strolling down their cheeks while Fred, George and Charlie had their mouths wide open in shock. Harry looked a little bit scared by his girlfriend's outburst.

"He's at the Ministry now." Molly said, through the tears.  
"Harry could have been killed now!" Ginny snapped.  
"But I wasn't. I'm alive." Harry argued.  
"Harry actually agreed to let us take Ron to the Ministry." Charlie said.  
"At least you've got some sense Harry." Ginny stated, gripping her boyfriend's hand tightly.  
"Harry has more lives than a cat." Fred chortled, trying to lighten the mood but Ginny shot him a look that could kill.  
"Harry, we're going to stay with Sirius when you get out of here." Ginny stated. "I can't stick this any longer."  
"George and I haven't done anything." Fred protested.  
"I know you two haven't but I can't stand the fact my family would want to defend a rapist!" Ginny stated, her face the colour of her hair.  
"Ginny please don't be blaming Hermione." Harry pleaded.  
"No, she has every right to blame me. I should have had the guts to report Ron sooner but I was too scared about what would happen to not only him but me too." Hermione admitted. "I was so stupid and selfish."  
"We're not blaming you Hermione." Fred spoke softly.  
"I wouldn't blame you if you did." Hermione said.  
"Yes you were stupid, Hermione!" Ginny snapped. "I thought you were smarter than that!"  
"Gin, you need to calm down." Charlie warned.

Ginny stood up, flicked her long ginger hair behind her, then stormed from the room, letting the door slam behind her.

"I'm sorry about her, Hermione." Fred apologised.  
"Ginny's right, though. I should have done something sooner. I am stupid." Hermione cried.  
"I'll go after her." George offered.

Hermione was very shook up after Ginny's outburst and cried into Fred's chest as he hugged her tightly. Molly was being comforted by Charlie who was visibly angry at Ginny. George had ran down the corridor after Ginny but she was nowhere to be seen. He even checked the cafe and the gardens but could not see his sister anywhere. He asked several medi-witches and healers if they had seen her but none of them had, since they were all so busy. George began to panic. He knew she couldn't have apparated away as she hadn't even started her lessons yet. Then it came to him, she must have flooed. He dashed to the nearest fireplace but stopped in his tracks. Where would Ginny have gone too?


	42. Chapter 41 - Ministry Mayhem

Chapter 41 – Ministry Mayhem

Bill and Percy kept a tight grip on Ron as they entered the Ministry of Magic atrium. Ron had put up a small struggle as they left St Mungos, gaining several stares from other people. Bill even threatened to put a body bind curse on Ron, if he didn't stop with the struggling and immature whining. The Ministry was relatively quiet as most of the workers had finished for the day. Arthur power walked his sons to the lifts which took them straight to Kingsley's office.

"Why do I have to see Kingsley?" Ron moaned.  
"You already know the answer to that one Ron." Arthur answered.

They arrived at Kingsley's office where Arthur rapped loudly on the door. Kingsley answered immediately.

"Oh hello there Arthur." He greeted.  
"Hello there Kingsley. Are you busy? We need to talk to you about something." Arthur asked, sounding anxious.  
"Not at all. I've just finished all my paper work for today so come on in and take a seat." Kingsley replied, ushering them all inside.

Bill and Percy continued to keep a tight grip on Ron as they entered the cosy little office which had large piles of parchment stacked on the desk. A grey owl flew in through the opened window and dropped a letter on the desk.

"What can I do for you all?" Kingsley asked.  
"We need your advice on what we can do with Ron here." Arthur spoke.  
"Ron? What has happened?" Kingsley asked, looking over to the three red haired boys. "Well Ron has been hurting his ex-girlfriend and nearly killed Harry earlier." Arthur explained.  
"Ron was abusing his ex-girlfriend, Hermione and raped her. Then he gave Harry a poisonous cupcake earlier on purpose." Bill added.  
"I didn't." Ron protested.  
"We all know the truth, Ron so there's no point in lying." Bill snapped.  
"Has Ron here openly admitted to it?" Kingsley asked.  
"Yes he has. We've used veritaserum on him." Bill answered.  
"Are Harry and Hermione willing to report Ron for what he has done?" Kingsley then asked.  
"Harry was fine with us bringing Ron here." Bill answered.  
"What should we do about him?" Arthur asked. "He can't be trusted and needs help before he ends up killing someone."  
"What do you suggested Minister?" Percy asked.  
"Do you want Ron to get tried by the Wizengamot?" Kingsley asked.  
"If needs be, then yes." Bill answered.  
"What about Azkaban?" Arthur wondered.  
"Well depending on how his trial goes, will decide on if he goes to Azkaban or not." Kingsley answered. "He can be kept in one of our secure cells here."  
"What about a one of those wards at St Mungos?" Percy asked. "He's obviously not stable at the moment."  
"He still deserves to be punished for what he did to Harry and Hermione." Bill stated. "It's about time we stopped worrying about our family name and thought about what would happen if we let Ron get away with everything."  
"He's had some counselling at St Mungos which we thought were going well but they obviously haven't." Arthur said.  
"Right well. We will keep him in a secure cell here over night then I will see about getting him tried tomorrow." Kingsley answered.  
"What will happen after that?" Arthur asked.  
"He might be sent to Azkaban for a short spell and then on to St Mungos." Kingsley answered. "Look he needs to be punished for what he did. The spell in Azkaban won't do him any harm."  
"We don't want him to have any special treatment because of who he is!" Bill warned.

"I will need to contact Harry and Hermione so they can give statements about what Ron did. They don't have to speak face to face with the Wizengamot." Kingsley said.  
"Shall I get the two of them to speak with you tomorrow?" Arthur asked.  
"Harry is still in St Mungos so might not be well enough." Bill pointed out.  
"How about I pop over this evening and speak with Hermione?" Kingsley offered.  
"That would be brilliant Kingsley." Arthur answered, feeling very grateful.  
"She's living at my house at the moment." Bill said.  
"What about Harry?" Arthur asked.  
"Is he well enough to speak?" Kingsley wondered.  
"He appeared well enough before we left but Molly might not be too keen on him speaking to you." Arthur replied.  
"How about you owl me later on and let me know, if Harry's well enough." Kingsley said.  
"Yes. I'll do that." Arthur replied.

"Right, well I shall lead you all down to the cells so we can get Ron settled." Kingsley stated. "I will need to take his wand though."  
"Oh Molly has had that hidden for the last few weeks. Do you need me to bring it in tomorrow?" Arthur asked.  
"Yes please. It's best that we keep it here." Kingsley answered.

Kingsley stood up and led Arthur and the three boys out of the office towards the lifts. These took them down to the bottom floor of the Ministry. Ron tried to struggle against Bill and Percy again but they had too tight a grip on him. They reached the corridor which led to the secure cells. There were several stern looking security guards standing along the corridor with their arms crossed and their wands in their hands. They nodded at Kingsley as he passed them. Quite a few of the cells were occupied by witches and wizards, some of whom were death eaters who were being tried for being on you-know-who's side. One old wizard was lying on the floor of his cell snoring loudly while a younger man was rattling the bars, screaming at the guards to let him out.

"Shut your month, Mullholland!" One guard snapped. "You're not getting out of here any time soon. Until you go to Azkaban, that is."

Arthur had worry and fear etched across his pale face. He hated the thought of his son being treated like a criminal but in his heart he knew Ron had done wrong and needed to be punished for it. Arthur was all for being fair but he knew that if someone did something wrong, then they needed to live with the consequences. Percy had opted to stay quiet the whole time. Kingsley came to an empty cell and stopped. The small cells had a simple bed with pillow and blanket, wash basin and toilet. There wasn't even a window.

"This one here will do the trick." He spoke, unlocking the door with his wand.  
"In you go Ron." Arthur said.  
"I don't want too." Ron moaned.  
"Well tough. If you do the crime, you do the time." Bill snapped, shoving his brother into the tiny cell.  
"Someone will be down to bring you dinner in a few hours." Kingsley stated.

Kingsley then proceeded to give Ron several checks to ensure he wasn't carrying anything dangerous. He then left the cell and locked it again with his wand. Arthur, Bill and Percy watched, feeling a mix of different emotions; anger, fear, worry and disgust.


	43. Chapter 42 - Family Fued

Chapter 42 – Family Feud

Harry had made a lot of improvement over the course of the afternoon. The healers were impressed by his progress but were not allowing him to leave until the next day. Ginny was fuming at this news and tried to persuade the healers to let Harry leave early. Ginny had returned to the ward, having disappeared to the Muggle Park across the road to clear her head. Although she had calmed down slightly, she was still cross and didn't speak two words to Hermione and her Mum, ignoring them completely when she entered Harry's ward.

"Where did you go?" Molly questioned.

Ginny never answered, just sat down beside Harry.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him.  
"I just feel like I'm going to throw up." Harry answered.  
"He's been sick a few times but according to the healers, that's a good thing. It's getting rid of the poison." Molly said.  
"Did they say when you can get out of here?" Ginny asked, ignoring her Mum again.  
"They want to keep me in overnight." Harry answered.  
"Gin, where did you get too?" George asked. "I went after you but you were too quick."  
"The park across the road!" Ginny answered in a short tone.  
"Don't you get snappy with me! Fred and I haven't done anything wrong." George snapped, getting annoyed at his sister's attitude.  
"I think we'll get out of here." Fred stated. "Hermione, you coming too?"  
"Yes." Hermione said.  
"You don't have to go." Molly said.  
"Yes we do. I don't think I can stick anymore of little miss attitude here." George answered.  
"Am I not allowed to defend my boyfriend who was nearly killed earlier?" Ginny questioned.  
"Yes but it wasn't George and I who attempted to kill him and you're snapping at us." Fred answered.  
"Maybe she thinks you should have eaten the cupcake so Harry wouldn't be in here." George scoffed.  
"Oh don't be silly, George. Ginny didn't mean that at all." Molly said. "Look we can't afford to be arguing amongst ourselves."  
"We're going to head back to shell cottage. Keep us updated." George said.

George, Hermione and Fred left the ward. Hermione had tears falling from her eyes again but she managed to hide them from Fred and George. They left St Mungos and stepped back out of the shop window, into the afternoon sunshine. Fred gripped Hermione's arm as they apparated straight to Shell Cottage, landing on the sandy beach.

Hermione collapsed on the beach, bringing her knees up to her chest as she sobbed. Fred fell down beside her to see what was wrong.

"Hermione?" He asked, softly.  
"It's all my fault. I'm ripping your family a part. Ginny hates me." Hermione sobbed.  
"None of this is your fault and you're not ripping our family a part." Fred answered.  
"Ginny doesn't hate you either. She'll get over her little tantrum." George added.  
"But Ginny is right. Everything she said was right. I should have reported Ron straight away but instead I was protecting him and protecting myself as well." Hermione cried.  
"He's gone to the Ministry now and will get what he deserves." George said.  
"Harry could have died today." Hermione cried.  
"But he didn't. Harry is still alive." Fred said.  
"You could have been poisoned or killed today, Fred." Hermione squeaked.  
"But I wasn't. Please don't be dwelling on what might have happened because Harry and I are very much alive." Fred answered.  
"Let's get you inside and I'll make you a cup of tea." George offered.

Fred helped Hermione up and onto her feet, wrapping a supportive arm around her shoulder, leading her to the front door of shell cottage. They entered and Fleur came rushing into the hallway to greet them.

"How iz Harry?" She asked.  
"He's awake and will be fine. He's been sick quite a few times though." George answered.  
"Can we have a cuppa?" Fred asked.  
"A cup of tea." George explained in case Fleur didn't understand the lingo.

Fleur agreed to make everyone a cup of tea while they talked about everything that had happened. Hermione's tears had dried up as she sat herself down at the table. Fleur was glad that Ron had been taken to the Ministry. In her opinion, he should have been reported straight away. Unlike Ginny, she was not holding this against Hermione or the Weasleys.

"I wonder how they're getting on with Ron at the Ministry?" George wondered.  
"They're probably not getting much sense out of Ron." Fred answered.  
"Yeah he doesn't seem to know the meaning of telling the truth." George added.  
"Surely they'd have the sense to use veritaserum on him?" Fred wondered.  
"Yeah they would." George answered.

Fleur set down cups of tea and a plateful of biscuits in front of Hermione, George and Fred. The boys wolfed down the biscuits which did not surprise the two girls. Hermione sipped her tea slowly then dipped some of her biscuits into it. Bill finally returned to his house and as soon as he stepped through the door, Fred and George began asking him 101 questions about what had happened at the Ministry. Bill proceeded to tell them everything while George filled Bill in on Ginny's attitude.

"She's just annoyed and upset about what happened to Harry." Bill said. "She'll be fine and Hermione don't you dare blame yourself."

Hermione felt a large amount of gratitude towards Fred, George, Bill and Fleur for appearing to be on her side.


	44. Chapter 43 - Confessions At Grimmauld

_Thank you for all the lovely reviews on the new chapters I've been posting up. I've been writing more of this now that I've figured out what I'm for doing._

Chapter 43 – Confessions at Grimmauld Place

Harry had finally been discharged from St Mungos and Ginny was insisting they go straight to Grimmauld Place to stay with Sirius.

"Harry should go back with us, the burrow is his home!" Molly argued.  
"I am not arguing with you Mum, he is coming with me to Sirius' house and that's the end of it." Ginny snapped.  
"But we're his family too." Molly cried.  
"Sirius is his godfather!" Ginny stated. "Harry is not your child nor your responsibility!"  
"He's as good as." Molly argued.  
"Well the decision should be up to Harry." Arthur said.  
"Thank you Dad, it should be up to Harry and I know Harry will agree with me." Ginny said.  
"I think its best that Ginny and I go and stay with Sirius for a few days until everything calms down." Harry stated.  
"Are you sure Harry dear? You always have a place at our place." Molly said through the tears.  
"Yes I'm sure. I really want to see Sirius too." Harry replied.  
"Well I think you and Ginny should come back with us, have some dinner then Arthur and I will take you both." Molly said.  
"Do you think it's wise, Mum?" Charlie asked.  
"Of course it is. I want to make sure Ginny and Harry are ok." Molly replied.  
"We'll go back with you but only to get dinner and pack some belongings then we go to Sirius' house." Ginny stated.

Harry gathered up his belongings then left the hospital along with the Weasley family after collecting some potions in which he had to take twice a day. Once outside the hospital and down a quiet alley way, Molly and Arthur apparated Ginny and Harry back to the burrow. The house was empty as Fred, George and Hermione were at Shell Cottage. Molly quickly began making dinner, busing about the kitchen, bashing pots and pans. Ginny and Harry had gone to their rooms to pack their belongings.

"Do you think I was too harsh on Hermione?" Ginny asked Harry.  
"I think you were a bit too harsh, yes but you were angry and we sometimes say things when we're angry." Harry replied, choosing his words carefully.  
"I was angry, Harry and I still am. Ron could have killed you and you wouldn't have been poisoned if we had sent Ron to the Ministry sooner." Ginny said.  
"But I wasn't and I've been through much, much worse." Harry replied.

Harry shuffled over to where Ginny was sitting and sat down beside me, placing his hand on hers.

"Look Gin, Ron is in the right place now and he'll get what he deserves. I wasn't killed nor was Fred. The one thing that I've learned over the past few years that having hope is important." Harry said.  
"What do you mean by having hope?" Ginny wondered.  
"Having hope that everything will be ok, having faith that things will get better. It was what kept me going while living at the Dursley's and while on the run last year." Harry answered.  
"I did have hope after we won the war and when Fred survived but it's slowly slipping away. It's one thing after another and I just want everyone to be happy." Ginny sniffed.

Ginny was not one for crying but her emotions were heightened recently due to the war and everything else that had happened. Ginny was so good at keeping her true emotions and feelings hidden from other people but she could only keep up that façade for so long before they got the better of her. Even the strongest of people can crumble.

"Everything will be ok, do you hear me? We all have to support one another now so fighting amongst ourselves isn't a good idea." Harry said. "We're not going to get better overnight but it's something we're all going to have to work at."  
"I guess you're right, Harry. Each of us are fighting our own personal battles at the moment and dealing with things differently so we do have to support one another. It's hard though when you have a rapist for a brother and a family who want to protect him so much." Ginny admitted.  
"If we were parents, maybe we'd be acting the exact same way if it was our son or daughter." Harry said. "I don't think your family is just trying to protect Ron, they're trying to protect one another. Your parents just want to protect the rest of you."  
"That is maybe also true. I mean if this gets out about Ron then we could all be targeted, couldn't we?" Ginny wondered.  
"There is that possibility." Harry answered.  
"So Ron has basically got us all into trouble because of what he's done?" Ginny wondered.  
"Hopefully it won't come to that." Harry said.

Ginny dropped her head into her hands, letting her ginger hair fall over her face. She finally let some tears cascade down her pale cheeks, letting all the emotions spill out while Harry attempted to comfort her. He patted her shoulder then pulled her into an awkward hug. He was never good with comforting crying and emotional girls.

********

Molly had prepared a quick dinner for everyone but was in such a tizzy that she nearly put salt in everyone's tea instead of sugar. She then caused the sink that she was washing the dishes in, to overflow, slopping soapy water all over the bench and floor. Arthur had walked into the kitchen at that point and nearly slipped in the mess. With a quick wave of his wand, the mess was cleared up.

"Molly dear, take a seat and calm yourself down." Arthur urged.  
"I can't calm down. Our family is falling apart and I can't do anything to stop it." Molly cried.  
"We've got to support our children, Molly. Ginny's outburst earlier was because she was defending her boyfriend, just as I would do for you." Arthur said.  
"I hope she will forgive us for what we've done. I couldn't live with myself if she doesn't." Molly cried.  
"She will forgive us. She's just going through a tough time at the moment. Getting away to Sirius' will do her the world of good." Arthur said.

Arthur and Molly's conversation was interrupted by the sound of heavy footsteps thundering down the stairs.

"That's us all packed and ready to go to Sirius' house." Ginny stated.  
"Are you sure you want to go?" Molly asked.  
"Yes we're sure. We both need a break from here for a few days." Ginny answered.  
"Well, I think it's time we got going." Arthur stated.

Arthur and Molly led Harry and Ron out of the burrow and beyond the protective wards where they all apparated to Number 12 Grimmauld Place. However Number 12 was not visible to the naked eye. A few moments passed before houses number 11 and 13 moved out of the way to reveal Number 12. The quartet quickly ascended the steps with Arthur knocking loudly on the door. Sirius was quick to answer and ushered them inside.

"What pleasure do I owe this?" Sirius asked, a large grin on his face.  
"Is it ok if Harry and I stay here for a bit?" Ginny asked.  
"Yes of course it's ok for you both to stay. You're both practically family." Sirius replied.  
"Thank you Sirius." Ginny said.  
"Would you like some tea?" Sirius asked everyone.  
"No thank you, we're just after dinner." Molly answered.  
"I think we best get going." Arthur stated.  
"Yes. I want to check in at Shell Cottage first." Molly said.  
"How is everything?" Sirius asked. "Ginny and Harry, do you want to take your belongings up to your rooms?"

Ginny and Harry did as they were asked and took their bags up the stairs to their bedrooms. Ginny was still in a bad mood which not even Harry could shift. She stomped into her bedroom and chucked her bag down on one of the two single beds, causing a cloud of dust to rise from it.

"Nice to know Sirius has been keeping on top of the cleaning." She muttered.

She took out her wand and quickly cast a cleaning charm on her room. Meanwhile Harry had the same idea with his room and had cast a cleaning charm on it to clear away the layers of dust and cobwebs that were hanging from the ceiling. Down in the kitchen Molly and Arthur were informing Sirius about what all had happened that day, including Ginny's outburst.

"They are both more than welcome to stay here for as long as they want. I could do with some help sorting this place out. It's about time I changed the horrid décor." Sirius said.  
"It'll do them both the world of good to be kept busy for a few days." Molly said.  
"Any more news on Tonks?" Arthur asked.  
"She's doing well, according to the healers. It could be another month or so before she gets out of St Mungos." Sirius replied.  
"Will she be coming here or going to her Mother's when she gets out?" Molly wondered.  
"She'll be going to her Mother's house until she's completely better then Lupin was hoping they'd both move in here with little Teddy." Sirius answered. "How is Hermione?"  
"She's ok, I think. I haven't really had a proper chance to speak to her since Harry was poisoned. She's blaming herself for what happened though." Molly answered.  
"She shouldn't be blaming herself for what has happened." Sirius said.  
"We tried to tell her that but she's quite stubborn." Molly said.  
"Yes. That would be Hermione, stubborn and head strong." Sirius replied.  
"She still wanted to protect Ron!" Ginny stated from the doorway.  
"Let's not go over this again, Ginny." Molly pleaded.  
"Why not? None of you listened to me the last time." Ginny questioned.  
"We did listen and we tried to reason with you but you stormed off after shouting abuse at us all, including some horrible stuff to Hermione." Arthur said, trying to keep his tone calm.  
"Why is everyone siding with Hermione?" Ginny asked, hands on hips.  
"She hasn't done anything wrong that's why." Molly answered.  
"What exactly has Hermione done?" Sirius asked, sounding clueless.  
"She didn't want to report Ron for what he had done, constantly wanting to protect herself and him and then he tried to poison Fred but Harry got it instead and he could have been killed." Ginny answered.  
"I didn't die though!" Harry quickly pointed out.  
"Look, we're going around and around in circles and I'm not arguing with you over this." Molly said.  
"Look Ginny. I can tell you're pissed off about what has happened but Harry is alive and well. Ron has been taken to the Ministry so Kingsley can deal with him. He can't hurt anyone now. The worst thing we can do is argue amongst ourselves. We all have to stick together." Sirius said.

Somehow Sirius' words manage to calm Ginny down and she moved from the spot she was stood in and sat herself down at the table. Harry followed her over and sat across from Sirius who poured them both a glass of butterbeer.

"I just can't get my head around the fact by so called brother could rape someone, let alone rape one of his best friends, it's sickening. What makes it worse is that it was happening right under all of our noses and none of us noticed." Ginny said.  
"When the people that are supposed to care about you, hurt and abuse you, you end up blaming yourself. You think you're worthless and not good enough. You start to think you've done something wrong." Harry stated which made everyone look in his direction.  
"Is this about the Dursley's?" Sirius asked.  
"Yes. I thought their treatment of me was normal because I didn't know any better in the beginning but then I saw how the treated Dudley and soon came to realise that it wasn't normal. You try to block it all out and I tried to avoid them as much as I could but it wasn't easy." Harry said.

For Molly, Arthur, Sirius and Ginny, this was the first time Harry had ever opened up and spoke about his life with the Dursley family. He had mentioned in passing, he wasn't treated well by them but never went into details about it or how it made him feel.

"It should have been my job to get you out of there. You should have been living with me." Sirius said.  
"I couldn't. I had to live with them until I came of age as my Mother's love was keeping me safe there until then. That's why Dumbledore kept me there." Harry said.  
"But you came and stayed with us many a time." Arthur said.  
"I was still calling Privet Drive my home then which was why I was allowed to stay here and at the burrow." Harry answered. "Not that I really classed it as my home."  
"I get what you mean." Molly said.  
"I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive Ron for what he's done." Ginny admitted.  
"I think you will one day." Harry said.  
"Will you?" Ginny asked Harry.  
"Not at the moment I won't but maybe in the future I might but he'd have to show remorse for what he did." Harry answered.

"I never thought one of my children would be capable of doing something as horrible as that. I mean I saw you all fight at the battle and maybe some of you even killed someone then but what Ron did, it's just hard to get my head around." Molly cried.  
"There's a difference between us fighting at the battle and what Ron did. We were fighting for the greater good, to defend our friends and family." Ginny said. "None of us would have intentionally killed someone just for the sake of it."  
"Ginny has got a point. You took down my awful cousin Bella to save your family from that awful woman." Sirius said.  
"I think Arthur and I should go. It's getting late." Molly spoke.

Sirius and Ginny's words had given Molly some pause for thought. As a mother, she had a lot to think about, especially regarding Ron. What should a Mother do in this situation? She knew that if she defended Ron, she'd loose the rest of her family but the other side of the coin was that Ron was still her son.


	45. Chapter 44 -Peace at Shell Cottage

_I apologise for my bad attempts at Speaking "Fleur"._

Chapter 44 – Peace at Shell Cottage.

The sky had turned a deep navy colour with thousands of twinkling stars scattered across the navy blanket. The moon shone brightly in a far corner and caused a white glow reflection on the sea. Fred and Hermione had been sat for some time on one of the sand dunes that overlooked Shell Cottage and small beach which was now covered with the tide. It was a very peaceful setting which Fred had hoped would calm Hermione down.

She had returned to Shell Cottage a sobbing mess, crying her heart out while muttering un-legible sentences that no one could understand. Fred and Fleur had both tried their very best to calm the inconsolable girl down but it was no use. Both of them led Hermione into the living room and set her on the sofa where she curled up into a little ball and cried some more. It broke Fred's heart to see her so broken and so vulnerable. His heart break soon turned to anger and anger that he wanted to take out on Ron. He wanted to send every curse in Ron's direction and hurt him like he hurt Hermione. Fred wasn't even bothered by the fact Ron tried to poison him, although he was also angry at the fact Harry got poisoned instead.

Fred couldn't bare seeing Hermione in such a bad state, so he stormed from the house and began pacing along the sandy beach, anger getting worse with every step he took. George stood watching in the doorway watching his twin, wishing he could somehow help but didn't want too in case he felt Fred's wrath. Fleur had cast a special charm on Hermione to calm her down and put her into a light, dreamless sleep then wrapped a blanket around her shivering body. Fleur gracefully tip toed from the room, carefully closing the door behind her.

"Dat iz er en a sleeping curse." Fleur informed George.  
"And it's not dangerous?" George asked.  
"No, et iz not. My Mother uzed et on us ven we were children." Fleur replied.  
"That poor girl is going through hell right now and I wish I knew how to help her." George said.  
"Just be there for her mate." Bill said, entering the hall. "Where's Fred?"  
"Out there. He's been pacing the sand for the last ten minutes." George answered, pointing out the door.  
"Is he alright?" Bill wondered.  
"Nope. He stormed out of here and looks like he's ready for battle." George answered.  
"I'm guessing he's wanting to battle with Ron?" Bill said.  
"Yes. Should I go and see if he's ok?" George wondered.  
"Wait until he cools down a bit first. He's by the sea which is one of the most calming places to be." Bill answered. "I can go out later if you want?"  
"That would be good. You might be able to talk some sense into him." George replied.  
There was no need for Bill to speak to Fred. He had walked about the beach for a good 20 minutes before returning to the cottage.  
"Are you alright mate?" Bill asked, pouring him a small glass of fire whisky.  
"I am now. I just needed to cool down for a bit." Fred answered, downing the glass in one.  
"Hermione is sleeping at the moment. When she wakes, why don't you take her up to the sand dunes for a bit?" Bill suggested.  
"She'll probably not go. She's in really bad form." Fred answered.  
"Fleur cast a special sleeping charm on her after you went outside. It's not dangerous and should let her sleep for an hour and will hopefully calm her down too." Bill said.  
"I've never heard of such a charm." Fred said.  
"It's from Fleur's native France. It is mainly used on children who find it hard to sleep due to horrible nightmares. Fleur's parents used to use it on her and her sister." Bill explained.  
"When she wakes up I'll suggest taking her up there but I doubt she'll go." Fred said.

Luckily for Fred, Hermione jumped at the chance. When she did wake up, she had calmed down, although wasn't saying much to anyone. Fleur did check to make sure the sleeping charm hadn't harmed her in any way but thankfully it hadn't. Hermione hadn't heard of the charm either but did think it might have been like the sleeping curses she had read about in many of her fairy tale books.

"Do you think Ginny will forgive me?" Hermione asked Fred.  
"Of course she will. You're one of her best friends. She's just had a bad day that's all." Fred replied.  
"I deserved everything she said to me though." Hermione said. "If I had reported Ron sooner, Harry would never have been poisoned."  
"Harry is alive and that's the main thing." Fred said.  
"Why did Ron want to hurt you?" Hermione wondered.  
"I really wish I knew the answer to that, Hermione but unfortunately I don't." Fred answered. "The only explanation is that he's annoyed about how close we've became recently."  
"I don't think I'll ever understand what goes on inside that boy's head. I tried once but it's too hard." Hermione said with a sigh.  
"It's probably best that you don't go down that road." Fred answered.

"What's going to happen now?" Hermione wondered.  
"I'm guessing Ron will have a trial at the Ministry then they'll decide what happens to him. For the rest of us, I think we just need to stick together and help each other." Fred replied. "And focus on helping you."  
"It's going to take a long time Fred, between the war and this, it's not going to be easy." Hermione said.  
"I know it won't and yes it will take time but we will get over every hurdle that's in front of us. You are far stronger than you give yourself credit for and I will help you the best I can. I'm here for you Hermione so please don't push me away." Fred stated.  
"That is very kind of you Fred. I really do appreciate having a good friend like you." Hermione replied, resting her head on Fred's chest.

To Fred's surprise, she let him wrap his arm around her shoulder while she relished in the safety and warmth of being close to Fred. He carefully hugged her as they watched the waves crash against the rocks. Bill was right when he said the sea had a very calming effect. Fred was very content at sitting with Hermione in his arms and Hermione felt exactly the same. She felt safe in Fred's arms and knowing Ron was behind bars where he couldn't hurt anyone.


	46. Chapter 45 - A Visit from Kingsley

Chapter 45 – A Visit from Kingsley

Hermione had gone to bed early but spent the first hour or so tossing and turning. She admitted defeated then quickly headed downstairs in search of some sort of a sleeping draught. Bill was still awake and found her enough dreamless sleeping draught that would give her at least 7 hours of well needed sleep. She downed the glass in one go then returned to her room with the hopes of getting some sleep. The draught kicked in moments after her head hit the pillow and she was out for the count, enjoying a peaceful and nightmare free slumber. Her dreams were blurred, however but she preferred this to horrible nightmares.

Hermione was wakened around 8am by Fleur bringing her some breakfast before she had to go to work at Gringotts with Bill. Hermione sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes then accepted the tray of food from Fleur.

"Thank you Fleur." Hermione said.  
"Did you sleep well?" Fleur asked.  
"I slept very well thank you." Hermione replied.

There was a small knock on the bedroom door which was Bill.

"Kingsley will be around at 10am to visit you, Hermione." Bill stated.  
"Why does he want to speak to me?" Hermione wondered.  
"He wants to talk to you about Ron." Bill answered. "The best thing you can do is be honest with him. You're not in any trouble."  
"I..I..don't think I'm ready to speak to him." Hermione stuttered.  
"You have to Hermione. He wants to speak to Harry too." Bill said. "Fred and George will be here with you."

Hermione felt sick to the stomach, thinking about having to speak to Kingsley. When Bill and Fleur left her alone, she set her tray of untouched food on the dresser, having no appetite now to eat it.

"Your food will go cold if you don't eat it soon." Fred stated from the door way.  
"I'm not hungry." Hermione said.  
"You need to eat Hermione." Fred stated.  
"I really wish people would stop trying to tell me what I need to do!" Hermione snapped, throwing her legs out of the bed and brushing past Fred and into the bathroom where she slammed the door.  
"Something I said?" Fred wondered to himself.  
"What happened there?" George asked his twin.  
"Hermione got snappy with me because I said she needed to eat her breakfast, something about wanting people to stop trying to tell her what she needs to do." Fred answered.  
"I'm guessing it's to do with Kingsley coming around to speak to her too." George said.  
"I just hope she finds the courage to tell Kingsley the truth." Fred said.  
"Me too." George agreed.

****  
Hermione had emerged from the bathroom while Fred and George were downstairs having their breakfast. She cast a heating charm on her food to re-warm it then took tiny bites of it, just enough to stop her stomach from rumbling due to the hunger. All she could hear in her head were people trying to tell her what she needed to do and it was driving her insane. Hermione always knew her own mind, always knew what she needed to do without other people telling her.

At that moment in time she longed to have her own Mother by her side and she missed her parents more than ever. It was then that it came to her, she would go and find her parents. It was the perfect opportunity to get away from everything that was going on in her life, just what she needed. It would be her own secret task that no one would know about because they'd either want to help or talk her out of it.

Kingsley arrived at Shell Cottage dead on 10am. Hermione plucked up all her courage, pushed all thoughts about finding her parents to the back of her mind and headed downstairs to face the Minster of Magic. She entered the kitchen where Kingsley, Fred and George were sat around the kitchen table.

"Hello there Miss Granger. I'm here to speak to you about what happened between Mr Ron Weasley and yourself." Kingsley stated.  
"Do you want us to stay Hermione?" Fred asked.  
"Yes, both of you can stay. I've nothing to hide from either of you." Hermione replied.  
"Are you ready to start, Miss Granger?"  
"Yes." Hermione replied.  
"Please begin by telling me what exactly happened between you and Mr Weasley?" Kingsley urged.

Hermione began explaining to Kingsley about what exactly happened between her and Ron. She spoke confidently and tried her best not to leave anything important out. Fred and George were surprised about how open Hermione was being to Kingsley with Fred letting out a secret sigh of relief. Kingsley listened to every word Hermione was saying with his bewitched quill writing down everything she said.

"You do realise that Ron will have to face a trial by the court?" Kingsley said.  
"Yes." Hermione replied.  
"Are you willing to give evidence in court?" Kingsley asked.  
"If I have to then yes I will." Hermione replied.  
"What else will happen?" Fred questioned.  
"That will be entirely up to the Wizengamot, I'm afraid." Kingsley answered.  
"Which could mean sending Ron to Azkaban." Hermione said.  
"Well a spell in Azkaban wouldn't do Ron any harm." George said.  
"It will be for the best if he is, Hermione. There he can't harm the people he loves. It'll maybe only be a short spell but after that he'll be taken to a special ward at St Mungos for rehabilitation." Kingsley stated.  
"Which means?" George asked.  
"Azkaban will hopefully help him to show remorse for what he has done and come to terms with everything. St Mungos will then give him strict counselling." Kingsley answered.  
"And when he goes to St Mungos, he won't be mollycoddled there?" Fred asked.  
"No he won't. The counsellors there won't be treating him as royalty if that's what you mean." Kingsley answered.  
"Good!" Fred and George said at the same time.  
"Thank you all for your time. I will owl you with a date and time of Ron's trial. I have to go and speak to Harry now." Kingsley spoke. "Good day to you all."

Kingsley stood up from the table and headed outside where he apparated to Grimmauld Place so he could speak to Harry. Hermione felt like a small weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She still felt a tiny bit of guilt though but knowing she did the right thing made her feel a little bit better.

"How do you feel now?" Fred asked Hermione.  
"Fine. I just hope I did the right thing." Hermione answered.  
"You definitely did the right thing." George said.  
"Look I need to get out of here for a while. I'm going to take a trip out. I won't be any longer than a few hours." Hermione stated.  
"Want us to come with you?" George asked.  
"No. I need some time on my own, to clear my head." Hermione answered. "Thank you anyway."  
"It might not be safe." Fred shrieked.  
"I'm more than capable of defending myself, Fred but thanks for the concern." Hermione answered.


	47. Chapter 46 - Hermione's Secret Planning

Sorry for the lack of updates. I've started a new job this week and there was a lot of phelpsing happening last week with the wwohp opening and stuff.

Chapter 46 – Hermione's secret planning.

After speaking with Kingsley, Hermione raced upstairs and began getting herself ready for part one of her secret mission. While having a shower, she tried to work out what part one would actually be. Hermione liked to plan and know what to do but this time she was at a loss. Where did she begin with her secret mission? How exactly could she hunt down her parents? She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a fluffy white towel around her shivering body and slipped into her flip flops before returning to her room. She dressed quickly in a pair of jeans and grey, pink and white shirt then fixed her hair into a neat ponytail. She then grabbed her beaded bag and threw a few essential items that she thought she needed into it, including a notebook and quill.

Once Hermione was ready, she grabbed her jacket and headed down the stairs where Fred and George were sat in the kitchen coming up with new ideas for their shop.

"I'm going now. I'll be back as soon as I can." Hermione stated from the door way. "Do you want me to bring you back anything?"  
"Where are you heading?" Fred asked.  
"I don't really want to tell you both right now but I will once I know more." Hermione answered.  
"A secret mission eh?" George queried, sounding intrigued.  
"I guess you could say that. I just need to do this on my own. It'll take my mind off everything for a while, give me something to focus on." Hermione said.  
"We trust you Hermione and no matter what it is you're up too, you have our full support." Fred said with a sincere smile.  
"Just promise us you'll stay safe and won't put yourself in danger?" George urged.  
"Don't worry, I will try my best. I have my wand with me and you know I'm pretty good with spells and curses." Hermione replied. "And I'm going into town for a bit."  
"Muggle town?" George asked.  
"Probably, if I have some time. I'd quite like a visit to an old book shop I used to go too." Hermione replied.  
"Maybe bring us back some nice muggle treats." Fred suggested.  
"I'll see what I can find." Hermione said.

Hermione said "goodbye" to Fred and George who pulled her into hugs then she apparated to the correct street in London.

Hermione stepped into a battered looking red phone box and clicked in the correct number. A visitor badge slid into the change tray which Hermione pinned to her jacket. The phone box began to shake then the floor moved, disappearing under the ground. It took Hermione down to the atrium of the Ministry of Magic. The door opened and Hermione stepped out, nearly being dragged away by the hordes of people going in different directions. She composed herself, then followed the crowd towards the lifts. The lift stopped off at the correct floor and Hermione stepped out, nearly being knocked off her feet by a tall, sturdy wizard in deep blue robes. While she was walking along the corridor she bumped into Kingsley.

"Miss Granger what brings you to the Ministry today?" Kingsley asked.  
"I'm here to speak to an aurora." Hermione stated.  
"Anything I can help you with?" Kingsley asked.  
"I'm not sure. I just need someone to help me with something, someone who's not going to tell the others about what I'm up too." Hermione answered.  
"Come on into my office and I'll see what I can do." Kingsley offered.

Kingsley led Hermione down to his office where they took seats, either side of the table which was covered with scrolls of parchment.

"So, what can I help you with?" Kingsley asked.  
"I want to find my parents and restore their memories." Hermione stated, not beating about the bush.  
"That is a very big ask, Miss Granger but I'm sure I could put together a reliable team who could help." Kingsley replied.  
"Like I said, I don't want the Weasley family or my friends to know what I'm up too. I want to help this team and go with them." Hermione said.  
"Do not worry, your secret is safe with me." Kingsley promised.  
"So, what do we need to do? Where do we start?" Hermione asked, getting down to business.  
"Firstly I need to know where your parents are along with their names and a description of what they look like. If you have any recent photos, it would be most helpful." Kingsley said.  
"I sent them to Australia last July before I went on the run with Harry and Ron. I renamed them Wendell and Monica Wilkins." Hermione explained then reached into her beaded bag to produce a couple of photos she had of her parents.

"That is brilliant and will be very helpful, Miss Granger." Kingsley said. "What I can do is consult the Minster of Magic in Australia. I may not need a team of auroras to assist our search as all we might have to do is contact the Australian government to see if they can find any information on your parents then all we'll have to do is track them down."  
"Do you think that will be easy?" Hermione wondered.  
"Well they will have need some sort of a visa to live in Australia so the government over there may be able to find out information on their whereabouts. The only downside is, we don't know which part of Australia they are currently in." Kingsley answered.  
"I don't know which part they went too last year but even then they may have moved on to a different city." Hermione said.  
"I will start with the government in Canberra first then take it from there." Kingsley stated. "If that fails, I will try each of the main cities such as Melbourne, Sydney and Perth."  
"They're probably in one of the main cities. That's where I'd go if I was living there." Hermione said. "Will I be able to return their memories?"  
"As long as you didn't use oblivate on them, then it should be possible." Kingsley replied.  
"No. I didn't use it on them as I knew, should I survive the war, I would want to return their memories at some point." Hermione said.  
"Let's just take this all one step at a time. I will contact the Australian Minister of Magic as soon as possible then he can speak with the muggle government." Kingsley said.  
"Thank you so much for your help. I hope we can find my parents." Hermione said.  
"I will try my best. I can tell how much finding them will mean to you. It's no doubt been a tough year for you, Miss Granger and you, no doubt could do with your parents support right now." Kingsley answered.  
"Yes. I could really do with them being here." Hermione replied.  
"Right well, as I've said. I will see what I can do and I will owl you as soon as I get any news." Kingsley said.

_Sorry it was a short chapter._

_NOTE: In the deathly hallows part 1 film Hermione does use Oblivate on her parents, however in the book, it doesn't actually say the spell. _


	48. Chapter 47 - A Spot of Retail Therapy

Since I've got a couple of chapters written, I thought I'd uploaded a couple.

Chapter 47 – A Spot of Retail Therapy

Hermione left the busy Ministry of Magic then apparated to Oxford Street which was the main shopping street in London. It was busy but that was to be expected as it was the school holidays. Hermione started at one end of the street, visiting the shops that were of interest to her. She purchased some new clothes as her wardrobe was in serious need of updating. She also bought some new shoes too as her old ones were getting tatty and ripped.

Hermione was happy to be on her own for once, to not have two immature boys breathing down her neck or two prank playing twins annoying her. She visited several other shops, treating herself to some new perfume, some amazing smelling bath bombs and bath products and some new make-up.

After speaking with Kingsley, Hermione had a new spark. She wanted to continue living her life without having to worry about death eaters, Lord Voldemort or abusive ex boyfriends. She was 18 years old and wanted to live her life to the full and it was going to start now. Ron could be locked up for what he had done to her and she had made the first step in finding her parents. Hermione had regained her inner strength that she had lost due to Ron's treatment of her.

She never understood the fascination people have with shopping until now when treating herself to new clothes, shoes and make up made her feel good. For the first time in weeks, Hermione felt happy and the smile that was painted on her pretty face, was genuine. She knew, however that she wasn't 100% there yet and she had a long way to go before she was completely over what had happened but she had taken another step. Hermione also knew that she'd have good days and bad days but with the help of her friends and maybe even her parents, she'd get through it all.

The last shop Hermione ventured into was a sweet shop called Candy Avenue. Hermione was never allowed to visit the shop when she was in London with her parents due to them being dentists. The shop had a strong scent of chocolate mixed with vanilla and made Hermione's mouth water. There were so many delicious sweets and treats on display and for sale. It reminded Hermione of Honeydukes. She looked up and down the aisles of shop to see what she wanted. She picked up some flavoured fudge, several packets of different sweets and a couple of lollypops. She paid for her items then left. She had considered paying Diagon Alley a visit but she thought it best to avoid it for the time being. She did visit a huge supermarket to buy some food and drinks for Bill and Fleur as a thank you for letting her stay. She then disappeared down an empty side street and apparated back to Shell Cottage.

Fred and George had spent their afternoon coming up with new ideas for their shop. It kept them busy and their minds off all the drama that had happened. Fred did worry constantly about Hermione and what she was up too.

"Any ideas as to what Miss Granger is up too?" George asked his twin.  
"I have no idea, all of the things I've came up with are just as stupid as the others." Fred replied.  
"What ideas have you got?" George wondered.  
"She's looking for some sort of loophole for Ron's trial or to read up on what's going to happen for him or secretly give evidence against him but she would tell us about all of those." Fred answered.  
"They could all be a possibility. Whatever it is, Hermione wants to keep it top secret." George said.  
"I kind of gathered that." Fred retorted. "I just hope she's not doing something stupid or dangerous."  
"She's maybe gone to see Harry and Ginny at Grimmauld Place." George said.  
"That, I didn't think of and it's a bloody obvious answer." Fred said.  
"Are you worried about her?" George asked.  
"Of course I am. She's been to hell and back and she's out doing goodness knows what on her own and I can't help but feel like it's something bad." Fred admitted.  
"Hermione wouldn't rush into something by herself if it was extremely dangerous." George said. "Or would she?"  
"Who knows?" Was all Fred could reply.

While waiting on Hermione returning, Fred kept looking at the clock on the wall in the hope Hermione would return soon. The longer she was away, the longer he worried.

"Will you stop worrying mate! Hermione will be back before we know it." George urged.  
"I will stop my worrying as soon as Hermione steps through that door and I know she's ok." Fred said.  
"Sit down and I'll get us a drink." George offered. "Then we'll get back to doing some planning."

George poured two glasses of butterbeer for him and Fred. Just as they got back to shop planning, there was a massive crack outside which caused both boys to jump to their feet. They rushed outside into the yard to spy Hermione walking up the path.

"It's her." Fred shrieked.  
"Hold on, we have to see if she's an imposter first." George warned.

Fred drew his wand and carefully approached Hermione then asked her a question which would let Fred and George know whether or not it was the real Hermione.

"What is Hermione's favourite book?" Fred asked.  
"Hogwarts a History." Hermione answered confidently.  
"Yes but what is her favourite muggle book?" Fred then asked.  
"Matilda." Hermione replied and Fred instantly knew it was the right answer.

Fred rushed over and pulled Hermione into a bone crushing hug.

"I'm so glad you're back. George and I were beginning to get worried." Fred said.  
"Honestly, I'm fine. Nothing happened to me while I was away." Hermione replied.  
"Are you going to tell us where you went?" George wondered.  
"I can tell you one of the places I went but I can't tell you everything." Hermione said.  
"Would you like a cup of tea?" George asked Hermione.  
"Yes please." Hermione replied, sitting herself down at the table.  
"So, are you going to tell us about what you got up to today?" Fred asked.  
"Well I had something really important to do first which is the thing I can't tell you about just yet." Hermione answered. "Then I went shopping in muggle London for a bit as I wanted to treat myself to some new clothes, shoes and things."  
"Oh great so you can tell us about your shopping trip but not the probably interesting part." George chortled. "Such a typical woman, Granger!"  
"So, you won't want the treats I brought you back from a sweet shop?" Hermione wondered.  
"Maybe." George answered.  
"So, what all did you buy yourself then?" Fred asked, making an effort to sound interested.  
"Just some new clothes, shoes, make up and perfume." Hermione answered.  
"Good on you. It's about time you treated yourself." Fred grinned.  
"Well, I was never one for spending money on nice things for myself. I was never into fashion or make up or shoes like other girls but after everything that's happened, I thought I may as well start too." Hermione said.

"What's with the new positive attitude?" George wondered. "Not that I dislike it, it's good to see you smiling again."  
"Like I said, It felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders seeing Ron being locked away where he can't hurt anyone. I just want to start living my life now, we've been through so much and we can't afford to waste a single minute." Hermione said.  
"Just don't be doing anything too rash, Granger. Hangovers are the worst thing to get over in the mornings." George said.  
"Don't worry, I won't start going out and getting drunk every night. I just want to make a start on rebuilding my life and it starts by me looking after myself and making myself feel good." Hermione said. "Ron made me feel worthless for too long and I won't let any man treat me like that ever again!"  
"Good for you Hermione!" Fred grinned.  
"Do you think I'm doing the right thing though?" Hermione asked.  
"Of course you are. If we're ever going to get over all the bad that's happened in our lives, we have to start somewhere and you've made a start by not letting Ron's abuse and nasty words affect you anymore." George replied.  
"Yeah and by making yourself feel good is a great place to start." Fred added.

****  
_What do people think of Hermione's new positive attitude?_


	49. Chapter 48 - Ron's Trial

So I'm not overly happy with this chapter, mainly because trying to write a trial was pretty darn hard, especially a wizarding world trial, so I am hoping I did this justice and that it makes sense.

Chapter 48- Ron's Trial

Two days had passed since Kingsley had paid Harry and Hermione a visit to speak to them about what Ron had done. The day after they spoke with Kingsley, had been a quiet one. Hermione had spent the day reading alone in her bedroom while Fred and George worked on product ideas for their shop. Kingsley had owled Hermione with the date of Ron's trial at the Ministry which was the following day. Hermione, at first freaked out a little before sticking her nose into several books to see if she could find anything that would benefit her. She was very worried about the trial and felt a little sick beside of it.

*******  
On the morning of Ron's trial, Hermione woke early, showered and dressed then attempted to eat some breakfast, managing some toast and a strong cup of coffee. Fred or George didn't try and push Hermione to talk about how she was feeling about the trail but they could tell she was very worried. Bill and Fleur were also attending the trail for moral support.

They had to floo to the Ministry where they met Molly, Harry, Ginny and Charlie. Arthur and Percy were already there as they were at work but were allowed to attend the trial. The nerves filled every inch of Hermione's being and she felt like being sick several times. Kingsley came and greeted everyone, shaking all their hands. He then took Hermione off on her own so he could inform her of what she would need to do.

"You'll be behind a screen and will be asked questions on what has been happening. If you don't want to answer certain questions, you don't have too." Kingsley explained.  
"Will I have to face Ron?" Hermione asked.  
"No, you won't." Kingsley answered.

Kingsley then led her into the lift and down to the court room. The other Weasleys were already there and waiting. They walked inside and found a row of empty seats. Hermione was taken to a different part of the court room where a large black screen was hanging from thin air. She was made sit behind it. There was no sign of Ron yet. Hermione's stomach was filled with nervous butterflies but not good nerves.

The waiting was unbearable for not just Hermione but the other Weasley family members and Harry too. The Wizengamot then filed in and took their places to the left and the right of Hermione. It was then time for Ron to enter. He had two serious looking guards holding onto him and led him to a seat in the middle of the court room where chains automatically snaked around his arms and legs to stop him from escaping.

The court room then fell completely silent, so quiet you could hear a wand drop. Ron had an unreadable expression written on his pale face. The knuckles on his right hand were all cut, which made it look like he had punched someone or something. That was the least of everyone's worries though. Hermione could not see Ron nor her friends but only a few members of the Wizengamot and that did help calm her nerves a little bit. Kingsley had also taken her memories of what Ron had did to her and gave her some veritaserum.  
********

Kingsley stood up at his podium.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the trial of Ronald Billius Weasley who has been accused of abusing Hermione Granger and the attempted poisoning of Harry Potter." Kingsley stated to the court room.

A woman dressed in pink robes then stood up, looking very stern.

"Mr Ronald Weasley, do you promise to tell the truth and nothing but the truth?" She asked Ron.  
"Yes." Ron answered then swore to it.  
"Let's get started then!" Kingsley stated. "Miss Granger will be giving evidence."  
"Miss Granger has gave us her memories of the events caused by Mr Weasley here and we have watched them closely." The woman called Madame Laurel stated.  
"Miss Granger can you please explain to the courts what Mr Weasley here did to you." Kingsley urged.

"It was just after Fred got out of St Mungos. Ron started attacking me because of what I was wearing, calling me horrible names and accusing me of flirting with his brothers. At first it was just verbal abuse but then he started to hurt me, hitting, kicking and punching. He then began using curses on me, including the cruciatus curse. He also….he also raped me." Hermione stated, her voice shaking towards the end. "He would always wait until we were alone so the others wouldn't find out. I tried to avoid being left alone with him but he always insisted and his family didn't seem to mind leaving the two of us alone."  
"Did you ever fight back?" Madame Laurel questioned.  
"Yes. I tried my best to fight back but he was far too strong at times. Fighting back just seem to make Ron ten times angrier." Hermione answered.

"How did you hide everything from your friends and family?" Laurel asked.  
"I was able to cast spells on myself to fix any ribs that were broken or to get rid of any black eyes I was given." Hermione answered, trying to keep the tears at bay.  
"How did Ron make you feel during this time?" Laurel then asked.  
"He made me feel completely worthless and I actually started to believe that I was. He was constantly putting me down and it obviously hurt, a lot." Hermione answered. "I think he got a kick out of seeing me suffer."  
"Why didn't you tell anyone about what he was doing?" She was then asked.  
"He threatened me. He told me if that I tell anyone, he'd kill me and I guess I was scared he would kill me eventually. I didn't know what Ron was capable of so I just kept quiet." Hermione answered.

"Why did you decide to tell your friends?" Laurel asked.  
"I kind of told them by accident. I was having a bad nightmare where Ron was attacking me and he raped me in the nightmare. Ginny and Fred rushed in to see what was wrong and I sort of confessed it to them then." Hermione admitted.  
"Why didn't you report him sooner?" Laurel then asked.  
"I thought he would stop as he was going through a tough time. I guess I didn't want him to get into serious trouble and I was worried about what would happen." Hermione answered.  
"What happened once you had admitted what had happened?" Laurel questioned.  
"I went to stay with Bill and Fleur Weasley for the time being. There Ron wasn't able to hurt me." Hermione answered.

"What happened to Mr Weasley?" Laurel questioned.  
"He was still living at his home. His family took him to St Mungos to get him checked over and he was made attend counselling classes." Hermione answered.  
"Did they never think of handing him into us?" Laurel asked Hermione.  
"I think you better ask them that question." Hermione answered and for the first time there was a bitter tone in her voice.  
"Thank you Miss Granger. That will be all for now." Laurel said.

Laurel walked down the stairs to her right and to the ground floor where Ron was sat.

"It appears that Mr Weasley here felt like he could control Miss Granger and use her as a punch bag. I have watched Miss Granger's memories and have seen all the abuse that Mr Weasley put his ex-girlfriend through. I am disgusted at the fact that someone could be so cruel to someone they are supposed to love." Laurel stated, giving Ron a disgusted look.  
"I totally agree with you Madame Laurel." Kingsley agreed. "I think we need to ask Mr Weasley some questions."

"Why did you abuse Miss Granger?" Laurel questioned.  
"I don't know." Ron answered, sheepishly.  
"Not a good enough answer." Laurel snapped.  
"Yes, Mr Weasley, why did you abuse Miss Granger? I'm sure we'd all like to know the answer to that question!" A voice from the Wizenagmot questioned.  
"I said, I don't know why I did it!" Ron snapped.  
"You must have had a very good reason!" Laurel said.

Ron stayed silent for a few long moments while the busy court room waited impatiently on him answering. Hermione's heart thumped loudly in her chest as she too waited, her hands shaking on her lap.

"I was going through a tough time. I wanted to hurt someone and Hermione seemed like an easy target. It made me feel good hurting her. I did think I could control her but she'd put up a good fight. I should have known that of course because she's a pretty skilled witch. I did get jealous of her speaking with my brothers and was paranoid that she was flirting with them. I was worried that she'd end up picking one of my brothers instead of me. I guess I felt I wasn't good enough for Hermione." Ron confessed.  
"So you used your jealously as a reason to hurt Hermione? I don't think abusing the woman you love is a good way of winning her over." Laurel scoffed.  
"I thought if I scared her, she'd stay with me." Ron blurted out.  
"That still does not excuse you for inflicting extreme pain onto Miss Granger. Not only did you sexually assault her but you used an unforgivable curse on her which is against the law." Laurel stated.  
"I shouldn't have done it!" Ron cried out.  
"Well you did!" Laurel snapped.

"Mr Weasley, are you showing regret for what you inflicted onto Miss Granger?" Kingsley questioned.  
"Yes, yes I am. I wish I hadn't hurt Hermione." Ron answered, his voice shaking.  
"Now, back to you Miss Granger. Have you ever had any relations with any of Mr Weasley's brothers?" Laurel asked, turning to face Hermione, who was hidden behind the screen.  
"No. I have never had anything of the sort. I get on well with his brothers, they're my friends." Hermione answered, her voice shaking.  
"Have you ever gave Mr Weasley a reason to be jealous?" Laurel questioned.  
"What sort of question is that to be asking, Madame Laurel?" Kingsley stated.  
"I don't think so. I've never been interested in any of his brothers. All I've ever done is talk to them about their jobs or reading." Hermione answered.  
"So, you don't flirt with any of them?" She asked Hermione.  
"No. I didn't even flirt with Ron!" Hermione answered.  
"Right. Well I think that's all the questions I have for both Miss Granger and Mr Weasley." Laurel stated.  
"Nor do I. I think we should call it quits for an hour, while we go and discuss Mr Weasley's verdict!" Kingsley added.

The two stern guards removed the chains keeping Ron in place, then disappeared into a door to the left of the court room.  
Hermione was finally able to go and re-join the others, although she was worried about facing them after what was all said.

"You did great, Hermione." Fred said.  
"I don't feel like I have." Hermione admitted.  
"Why?" George asked.  
"That woman could have been much harsher towards me in there. Maybe it's the calm before the storm." Hermione said.  
"She was pretty harsh towards Ron but he deserved what he got." Fred said.  
"Let's hope he gets the proper punishment." George said.


	50. Chapter 49 - Ron's Verdict

Chapter 49 – Ron's Verdict

Tensions were running high at the Ministry while people waited to hear what Ron's punishment would be. Molly was very tearful and sat in Arthur's arms while they waited for the long hour. Ginny kept her distance, sticking to Harry's side. They went off for lunch as soon as they left the court room. Hermione was too worried to be hungry, despite Fred and George's urges to eat something. No one dared talk about what had happened during the trial. When Ginny and Harry returned, Molly tried to speak to Ginny but she ignored her Mother and sat down meters away from her. This made Molly even more upset.

After the hour, Kingsley appeared to usher everyone back into the court room. Hermione was allowed to sit with her friends this time, opting to sit between Fleur and Fred. Once everyone was seated and settled, Kingsley stood up at his podium.

"Hello everyone and thank you for returning. The Wizenagmot and I have finally came to a verdict on Mr Ronald Weasley. We will be bringing the accused out in a few moments. But before we do, does anyone else have anything to say on the matter or have any more evidence to give?" Kingsley spoke.

No one spoke or even moved an inch. Fred was itching to say something but he knew it was best if he kept quiet for fear of saying something he may regret. Ginny too, was wanting to say something but managed to stop herself. Ron was then brought out again and looked straight up at his family before trying to struggle.

"Don't even attempt it!" One of the guards warned.

The other guard pushed Ron down onto the chair and he was then chained onto it again. He struggled against the chains but it was pointless.

"Mr Ronald Weasley, we have finally came to a verdict regarding your abuse of Miss Hermione Granger." Kingsley stated. "Not only did you horribly abuse Miss Granger on several occasions, causing broken bones, black eyes and much pain, you sexually assaulted her and also used an unforgiveable curse on her."  
"She's a lying slut, who was cheating on me with one of my brothers! She deserved everything she got!" Ron shouted, still struggling against the chains.  
"That is quite enough Mr Weasley." Madame Laurel warned. "You are in enough trouble as it is!"  
"Mr Weasley, you have been sentenced to 1 year in Azkaban then you will stay in a secure ward at St Mungos for another year!" Kingsley stated.

There were as outburst of shrieks and cries from the court room, the loudest of cries coming from Molly.

"YOU SLUT, YOU LYING SLUT!" Ron shouted in Hermione's direction.

Fred jumped to his feet but was pushed back down by George.

"FRED YOU'RE WELCOME TO THE SLUT!" Ron shouted.

Hermione had burst into tears, dropped her head into her hands as Fleur attempted to comfort her. Molly too, was crying.

"Take him away to the cells then we'll get him taken to Azkaban!" Kingsley asked the guards.

They did as they were asked and after unchaining Ron, led him out of the court room, past his family and back to the cells. He didn't look at his family this time. He muttered threats the whole way to the cells, threatening to hurt Hermione more and to kill Fred. He continued to shout and mutter after he was locked in the hell which resulted in the other cell mates either side of him to constantly tell him to "shut up".

************  
After Ron had been taken out, Kingsley went to over to the Weasley family to speak with them.

"I'm sorry Molly and Arthur. He had to be locked away for everyone's safety. He committed a horrible crime and needs to be punished for it." Kingsley stated.  
"I know. It's just the shock at hearing everything today and the realisation of what Ron did, then him shouting that horrible stuff to Hermione." Molly cried. "I can't believe my son would do something like that. And now he's going to that horrible place."  
"At least there are no dementors surrounding the place now." Arthur said.  
"Maybe an encounter with the dementors in Azkaban would do him the world of good!" Fred stated, his blood boiling.  
"Now, Fred. There's no need for that." Arthur warned.  
"Did you not hear him back there? He was shouting abuse at Hermione, any remorse he had shown earlier, was clearly gone, not to mention the threats he was shouting when he was dragged out. He wants Hermione to suffer and he pretty much wants me dead!" Fred stated.  
"Look you all with be safe now that Ron is locked away. He will be constantly watched to ensure that he cannot escape." Kingsley said. "All I can suggest now is that you all try and get on with your lives and support one another the best you can. You will need to stick together and support one another more than ever now."  
"Thank you for all your support, Kingsley." Arthur Spoke.

"Miss Granger, could I speak with you for a moment alone?" Kingsley asked Hermione.

Hermione followed Kingsley into an empty office so she could speak with him. She was very shaken up after Ron's outburst in the court room and very teary.

"Miss Granger, I have some good news for you." Kingsley stated.  
"Have you heard about my parents?" Hermione asked, perking up.  
"I spoke with the Australian Minister of Magic straight after you left. They then got onto the Australian government. They got back to me just before Ron's trial. They have located your parents in Perth." Kingsley answered.  
"Oh my goodness. Is it really them though?" Hermione asked.  
"They originally started off in Sydney then moved onto Perth a few months back." Kingsley answered.  
"So what do we do now?" Hermione asked.  
"I am sending two auroras out there tomorrow morning to see if we can properly locate them in Perth. It's a long journey as they cannot apparate direct to Perth due to it being so far away. They will keep me updated while they are there." Kingsley said.  
"Will I have to go over there?" Hermione asked.  
"If the auroras do manage to find your parents, then you will be able to go over there." Kingsley replied. "How are you feeling?"  
"Numb. I don't really know how I'm feeling to be honest." Hermione replied. "I'm glad Ron's getting punished for what he did but I'm upset at breaking up his family."  
"You haven't broken up his family. They're much stronger than you think." Kingsley said.  
"Ginny isn't speaking to her or her parents and it's all my fault." Hermione cried.  
"It's not your fault at all, its Ron's." Kingsley said.  
"Maybe a trip away to Australia would do me the world of good." Hermione said. "I just hope we can find my parents."  
"I'm hopeful that we will succeed." Kingsley said.

Hermione thanked Kingsley after he informed her that he'd owl her as soon as he receives any news about her parents. She then shook his hand before leaving to join the rest of the Weasley family and Harry.

"Are you alright, Hermione dear?" Molly asked.  
"I guess so." Hermione answered.  
"Let's go home and I'll make us all some lunch." Molly said. "Harry, Ginny, are you coming?"  
"I think we should go with them, Gin. We all have to stick together now." Harry said.  
"Ok then." Ginny replied.

The Weasley family, Harry and Hermione all left the Ministry and apparated back to the burrow. Molly went straight into the kitchen to make everyone something to eat. Ginny opted to stay outside with Harry as she wanted to have a walk around the lake. Fred, George and Hermione went into the cosy living room along with Charlie, Percy, Bill and Fleur. None of them spoke, none of them knowing what to say to one another. All of them had their own opinions about what happened to Ron but none wanted to voice them at that moment in time.

"What happens now?" George asked.  
"We try and get on with our lives as normally as possible." Bill said.  
"That's if Ron hasn't ruined all of our lives because of what he did." Fred stated.  
"He won't have ruined our lives." Percy said.  
"Yes he will have. People will treat us differently because of what he did, we'll all be known as having a rapist for a brother!" Fred snapped, anger filling his blood.  
"Getting angry won't solve anything." Charlie said, in a bid to calm his brother down.  
"What if you all lose your job because of it or people target our shop?" Fred questioned.  
"It won't come to that." Bill said.  
"How do you know? We're already blood-traitors in the eyes of some wizards and witches so this is just going to make them hate us even more." Fred stated.  
"Kingsley has said he'll give us whatever protection we need, if necessary." Arthur stated from the doorway.

"Look, the worst thing we can do is argue amongst ourselves. Your Mother needs all your support more than ever. Bill, could you maybe have a chat with Ginny." Arthur asked.  
"Yes. I'll see what I can do." Bill replied then left the house to go and find his sister.  
"Can we still stay at Shell Cottage?" George asked.  
"Yesh you can." Fleur replied.  
"Thank you Fleur. I think here has too many bad memories for me at the moment." Hermione said.

_Are you happy with Ron's verdict? Do you think his punishment should have been harsher? _


	51. Chapter 50 - Forgiveness

I only have a couple more chapters left of this story then that's it finished. Then I'll be posting up the sequel. I felt like this needed to be finished where I finished it at or I would have ended up writing over 100 chapters and not really getting anywhere. The sequel will my first ever time attemping a certain type of story (says no more). There's also a lot going on with different things so I needed to stop this story soon.

Thanks for all the lovely reviews on the last few chapters I have posted up recently.

Chapter 50 – Forgiveness

Ginny and Harry returned to the house along with Bill as dinner was ready. Molly had been walking around on egg shells, worrying that Ginny was going to have another outburst. Thankfully all was quiet while everyone enjoyed their food. After everyone had finished, Molly left her seat at the table and offered to help her Mum clear up.

"I just want to say I'm sorry for what I said the other day. I was just angry at what was happening and had no right to take it out on you." Ginny apologised.  
"Oh Ginny, it's quite alright. You had every right to be angry." Molly said, pulling her daughter into a hug.  
"I need to apologise to Hermione too. I was so harsh towards her." Ginny said. "The last thing she needs is me being nasty to her."  
"I think she'll really appreciate having her best friend back again." Molly said. "Like your father said, we all have to stick together now and support one another."  
"We do because what Ron did will not ruin us." Ginny stated.  
"It's going to be a tough road for all of us now, between getting over the war and now this." Molly sniffed.  
"We'll get through it all Mum. We're all stronger than we think and together we'll be able to support one another." Ginny said.  
"We do indeed." Molly agreed.

The two hugged for a short time until Arthur came into the kitchen and pulled his two most favourite ladies in the world into a hug too.

"What's going on here?" George wondered.  
"I apologised to Mum for my outburst." Ginny answered.  
"What about Hermione?" George asked.  
"I will speak to her in a moment." Ginny said.  
"Are you and Harry going back to Sirius' house?" George then asked.  
"Yes. Sirius wants to start sorting out the house and wants Harry and I to lend a hand. I'm sure he wouldn't mind you, Fred and Hermione helping too." Ginny answered.  
"What's he thinking of doing?" George asked.  
"Cleaning the place first then he wants to change the décor, get rid of all that horrible dark stuff." Ginny answered.  
"It's about bloody time. Some of the stuff in that house gave me the creeps." Fred said.  
"We'll give a hand, if he wants." George offered.  
"I better go and speak to Hermione." Ginny said then left the kitchen.

_*********_  
Hermione was sitting underneath her favourite oak tree in the garden of the burrow. It overlooked the lake which they had swam in many a summer. She had her legs stretched out in front of her as she read one of her many books, her eyes scanning the pages quickly. Reading was one of Hermione's escapes and with everything that had happened, she relied on her beloved books more than ever. Her book of choice this time was Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. Ginny knew exactly where to find Hermione, after she realised she wasn't in the living room. She tottered down the stony path towards the lake and found Hermione sitting engrossed in her book.

"Mind if I join you?" Ginny asked.  
"Of course." Hermione replied.  
"What are you reading?" Ginny wondered.  
"Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. My Mum used to read it to me when I was little. There's a film about it too which I love." Hermione answered.  
"Is a film one of those things you watch on a television?" Ginny asked.  
"Yes. I can show you one sometime if you'd like?" Hermione offered.  
"I'd like that a lot." Ginny replied, smiling.  
"I'll take you to a cinema sometime too. It's where you get to watch a film on a huge screen." Hermione said.  
"Look Hermione, I want to apologise for what I said to you the other day. I was far too harsh towards you and you didn't deserve it at all. I'm sorry." Ginny apologised.  
"It's ok Gin, apology accepted." Hermione replied. "To be honest, I deserved everything you shouted at me. If I had of spoke up sooner about Ron, Harry wouldn't have been hurt."  
"We're safe from Ron now. He's in the right place." Ginny said.  
"I can't believe Ron would think I'm a slut." Hermione said.  
"You're not a slut, Hermione. He just can't handle the fact that he got caught out and is getting punished for what he did to you." Ginny said.  
"Does he actually believe that I've been with his brothers? I've never looked at them in that way. I'm just friends with them all." Hermione said.

"Ron's always been a jealous git and hated seeing you get attention from other guys. It doesn't help that he's always been overshadowed by our brothers. Paranoia and jealously are his worst traits." Ginny answered.  
"Ron will be a very lonely man if he insists on treating women like that." Hermione said.  
"No woman would want to go near him after what he did to you." Ginny said.  
"No man would want to go near me now. I'm tarnished goods." Hermione said, sadly.  
"That's not true, Hermione. You are a beautiful, smart, strong, young woman who any man would be lucky enough to be friends with let alone date." Ginny answered. "I know of one in particular who especially has a soft spot for you and I don't mean Harry."  
"Who?" Hermione asked.

"Do you really want to know?" Ginny wondered.  
"Yes. That's why I asked you." Hermione giggled.  
"Well I think you like him too but you've been too blind to see it. Either that or you're fighting how you really feel about him." Ginny said.  
"I don't like anyone at the moment." Hermione stated.  
"Alright I'll tell you then." Ginny said. "It's Fred."  
"Fred?" Hermione gasped.  
"Oh come on Hermione. He's been stuck to your side ever since we found out about Ron's abuse." Ginny answered.  
"He's just being friendly, like all your brothers are." Hermione said.  
"Ah, but I happen to know that Fred likes you. He told me himself but he was just going to concentrate being a supportive friend to you." Ginny said.  
"I guess I haven't really thought about it what with everything that has been happening but we do get on and he has been more than amazing towards me recently." Hermione said.  
"Look Hermione. Fred is a good man and I'm not just saying that because he's one of my brothers but it's the truth. He'd jump through hoops of fire for you and he'd treat you well." Ginny said.  
"I don't think I'm ready to open myself up to another man just yet." Hermione admitted.  
"You don't have to rush into anything with Fred, just get to know him better. You might find yourself falling for him but then again you might not, but it's worth a try." Ginny said.  
"Do you think it's a good idea after what Ron shouted at me earlier? He's already accusing me of going with his brothers. It won't look good." Hermione said.  
"Who cares about what he thinks? You've got to put yourself first for a change, screw Ron and everyone else." Ginny answered.

What do you think Hermione should do regarding Fred?


	52. Chapter 51 - A Night Out

Chapter 51 - A Night Out.

Hermione had thought about Ginny's words all of that evening. Did Fred really have feelings for her? Did she actually like Fred more than she realised? Molly had insisted that Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Fred and George stay at the burrow that evening. Bill and Fleur headed back to shell cottage due to Fleur feeling unwell. Hermione had managed to keep her distance from Fred for the rest of the evening. Ginny wanted to hear all about Hermione's shopping trip into muggle London. Ginny wanted to go on a shopping trip into London and begged Hermione to take her. Hermione did just that a couple of days after Ron's trial.

The trail and Ron's verdict had made the front page of The Daily Prophet which did worry the Weasley family. Hermione was glad to disappear to muggle London that day, away from the wizarding world and prying media eyes. Rita Skeeter was desperate to get a story on Hermione, despite the fact Hermione still held Rita's beetle secret. Hermione refused point blank to speak with any horrible journalists so getting away to muggle London was just what she needed. The two girls had a lovely day shopping, Hermione taking Ginny into all her favourite shops and treating Ginny to lunch.

"We should go out tonight." Ginny suggested.  
"I don't think showing my face in The Leaky Cauldron is a good idea." Hermione said.  
"How about muggle London?" Ginny suggested. "That cool looking bar, we passed earlier."  
"Sounds like a plan." Hermione said with a smile.

Ginny then dragged Hermione into nearly every clothes shop to look for a dress to wear. When they returned back to the burrow they informed Fred, George and Harry of their plans. All three jumped at the chance to go on a night out. Charlie had overheard their conversation and insisted on going to keep an eye on things.

"It'll stop our dear Mother from worrying." Charlie said.

Ginny insisted on working her magic on Hermione, dragging the scared looking witch up to their shared room.

"Right let's get to work on you." Ginny stated.  
"Don't go too crazy on me now." Hermione warned.  
"Fred won't be able to take his eyes off you after I've finished with you." Ginny grinned.  
"Just make sure I still look like me and not some made up Barbie doll." Hermione said.  
"Barbie?" Ginny wondered.  
"A doll I used to play with when I was little." Hermione answered.  
"And she wears make up?" Ginny asked.  
"Yes and comes with loads of different clothes and shoes that you can dress her up in." Hermione explained.

Ginny didn't ask any more questions, just set to work on applying make up to Hermione. She applied minimal foundation to Hermione's pale face, added some pink blusher to her cheeks then some silver eyeshadow and black mascara. Hermione had picked out a cream flower print shaker dress to wear. It had a sweetheart neckline and was nipped in at the waist with a lilac belt. It wasn't too short but fell just above her knees. She teamed the pretty dress with nude coloured heels and a black jacket. Ginny then attacked Hermione's bushy hair, taming it down with natural looking loose curls which hung down her back.

"What do you think?" Ginny asked her friend.  
"I like it. You did a great job, Gin." Hermione replied.

Ginny then started getting herself ready, applying her own make up and then pinned half her hair up in a messy knot. She curled the rest of her hair around her wand to create loose curls just like Hermione's. Ginny opted for a more tight fitting black and cream dress, which clung to her curves. It fell just below her knees and was accessorised by a cream patient belt which matched her shoes perfectly.

"If you were single, you'd definitely get plenty attention in that dress." Hermione commented.  
"I only have eyes for my Harry." Ginny grinned. "Other guys are more than welcome to look but heaven help them if they even attempt to touch."

Hermione was glad to see the Ginny she knew back again. Once the two girls were ready, they left Ginny's room and headed downstairs to wait on the boys. Each of them looked handsome; all of them had button up shirts on, jeans and dress shoes. Charlie had his long sleeved shirt open and was wearing a Rolling Stone's t-shirt underneath.

"All of you be careful and be good." Molly urged. "And don't get too drunk."  
"We'll be fine Mother." Charlie said.

They all headed outside and outside the protective wards so they could apparate to muggle London. The bar was just off Oxford Street and beside an Italian restaurant they were eating in first. They all arrived in the little side street beside it. Hermione led the way to the restaurant which was already buzzing with life. They entered inside where the smell of garlic bread hit their noses. The waitress led them over to a large table in a quiet corner. Hermione accidently sat down beside Fred.

The atmosphere was great and everyone was having a good time so far. They'd eat their way through three yummy courses and drank several glasses of wine. Everyone seemed to enjoy their food and enjoyed each other's company. Charlie was keen to hear about what all Hermione and Harry got up to on the run. They managed to go through the whole meal without mentioning Ron's name once, even when talking about being on the run. Fred and George also talked about what they did during that time.

"After we left the shop, we set up Potterwatch with Lee and some others. We managed to set it up in an empty house but we had to change locations every so often." George explained.  
"We always used empty houses that no one appeared to live in, in large muggle areas. Obviously we put up a lot of protection about the houses we stayed in." Fred added.  
"Did you not use Grimmauld Place?" Ginny asked.  
"No. We were warned not too due to death eaters lurking around the street. We didn't know Harry and Hermione had been hiding out in there until after you two had left." George answered.

Sirius had been asked by Dumbledore before his death, to move in with Tonk's Mother, Lupin and Tonks. He gladly moved out of Grimmauld Place as he detested the horrible house. None of them knew the trio would be staying there in the beginning but they were eventually told so Lupin could pay them a visit.

"What did you get up to then old Charlie boy? Fred asked.  
"Well I started off by gathering up a few trustworthy mates from Romania who were willing to fight alongside us. I got a good team of witches and wizards and brought them over here with me. I did some work for the Order too." Charlie explained.

None of the group pushed Hermione to talk about her time on the run with Harry and Ron as they didn't want to mention Ron at all. They knew most of what happened any way as Ron was keen to tell his family everything that had happened. Hermione remembered that Ron over exaggerated about their adventures and forgot to mention the part about him walking out on Harry and Hermione. It was one of those moments where Hermione opted to bite her tongue rather than bring that little pointer up. At first Hermione had found it difficult to loosen up and enjoy herself but after about an hour she did with the help of her friends. Fred was showing a particular interest in Hermione that evening, making sure she was ok and having a good time.

"So Miss Granger, having a good time?" Fred asked, his blue eyes wide.  
"I am actually. It's good to let my hair down for once." Hermione replied.  
"Did I mention how beautiful you look tonight?" Fred wondered.  
"Errrm." Was all Hermione replied.  
"Because you look bloody amazing in that dress." Fred complimented.  
"Thank you." Hermione replied, blushing.  
"You just want to enjoy getting her out of it." George whispered into his twin's ear.  
"Shut up you git!" Fred warned.  
"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.  
"Oh it's just George being a git that's all." Fred replied.

Hermione took another sip of her red wine then set her glass down on the table with a smile on her face as she sat back in the comfortable chair. Fred reached into his pocket to get some money and his hand graced Hermione's leg. Fred quickly retracted his hand and apologised for what he had accidently done. Hermione didn't even wince at Fred's touch, actually it sent a tingle down her spine.

"It's fine Fred." Hermione said.  
"I didn't mean too, I mean it was an accident." Fred spluttered.  
"No need to be sorry Fred, honestly its fine." Hermione replied, setting her hand on top of Fred's.

Fred calmed himself down once he knew that Hermione was ok and not annoyed at Fred accidently touching her. The two of them sat in silence for several moments, just taking sips of their drinks, well in Fred's case, it was more large gulps of his beer.

"Come on, let's dance!" Ginny chirped jumping to her feet.  
"I don't dance!" Hermione stated.  
"Yes you do now come on!" Ginny said, grabbing Hermione's arm.

Hermione admitted defeat and let Ginny drag her onto the dance floor to a muggle song neither of them knew. Hermione used to love listening to music but after being on the run for nearly a year, she was out of the loop as to what songs were in the muggle charts. The song was called Saturday Night and many of the dancers seemed to be doing some sort of an in sync dance routine to it. Ginny and Hermione decided to join in which caused roaring laughter from the boys at the table. Fred and George got to their feet and joined the two girls but they ended up dancing like two drunk dads rather than in sync with everyone else. A slow song came on afterwards which Hermione recognised as being a song by one of her favourite bands; Take That. Ginny dashed over to drag Harry up to slow dance with her. Fred had spun Hermione around in his arms and gently placed his hands on her waist.

"Care to dance?" he asked her.  
"Why not?" Hermione grinned, placing her hands on Fred's shoulder.  
"I thought you didn't dance?" Fred wondered, with a raised eye brow.  
"Well only with certain people." Hermione grinned.  
"Then I'm honoured." Fred replied.

Fred and Hermione swayed in time to the music. Hermione looked up and into Fred's sparkling pools of blue then looked away blushing. Why on earth was Fred making her feel like this? Was it the alcohol talking? She only had three glasses of wine and she definitely didn't feel tipsy let alone drunk.

"I bet you a galleon that they'll kiss by the end of the night." George said to Charlie.  
"You're on." Charlie agreed. "Does he like Hermione?"  
"He's crazy about her. He's liked her for ages." George replied. "Obviously because of the consequences he's treading carefully."  
"Hermione trusts him." Charlie said.  
"She does. She's different when he's around, like content, happy. I can't quite put my finger on it." George said.  
"Different than she was around Ron?" Charlie wondered.  
"Definitely. She's not walking on egg shells around Fred. He seems to know how to calm her down and get her to break down those barriers she's so good at putting up." George answered.


	53. Chapter 52 - Drunken Regrets

Some of you may not be too happy with this chapter, others may like it but please no abuse.

Also writing smut is not my strong point.

Chapter 52 – Drunken Regrets

Hermione sat back down after dancing away on the dance floor with Ginny and Charlie. She took a large sip of her fifth glass of wine, quicker than she probably should have. She ended up downing the glass then returned to the dance floor.

"She's going to regret that in the morning." George said.  
"Maybe I should keep an eye out on her." Fred said.  
"Yeah. Getting herself drunk will not do her any good." George answered.

Fred joined the others on the dance floor, taking Hermione by the hands and spinning her around the dance floor.

"Fred, you're making me dizzy." Hermione giggled.  
"I didn't know I had that effect on the ladies." Fred grinned.  
"Well you've just spun me around several times." Hermione giggled back.  
"Someone a little drunk?" Fred asked.  
"Nope. I'm perfectly fine thank you." Hermione replied. "I'd quite like another drink though, one of those orange cocktails."  
"Take it easy, Mione. You know what happened last time we all got drunk? We all had the hangovers from hell." Fred warned.  
"Just one more." Hermione pleaded.  
"Alright, just one more. I'll get you one of those cocktails." Fred agreed, then headed to the bar.

However Fred asked the bar lady for a non-alcoholic cocktail which was mainly made of orange juice. Hermione quickly downed her drink, not even realising there was no alcohol in it. Hermione really was letting her hair down and spent most of her time on the dance floor. When another slow song came on, she danced with Fred again but this time she was stood much closer to Fred with her hands wrapped rightly around his neck. After the song had finished, Hermione took Fred by the hand and led him outside to get some much needed fresh air.

"Are you sure you're alright, Hermione?" Fred asked as they took a seat on the little wall.  
"I'm good, Fred. I'm having a great night." Hermione replied. "You look worried about something."  
"Oh no, I'm not worried. Well I'm worried about you of course." Fred admitted.  
"You don't have to worry about me, Fred. I'm fine." Hermione said.  
"I know but I don't want you getting stupidly drunk and then have to deal with a horrible hangover tomorrow." Fred said.  
"I won't. I don't even want to get drunk." Hermione replied.  
"How are you really feeling, though?" Fred asked.  
"I think I'm alright. I'm glad that Ron is getting punished for what he did to me and I'm glad that Ginny and I are speaking again." Hermione answered. "I just need to concentrate on getting better and living my life again now."  
"And that you shall." Fred grinned.  
"It'll take time though. I don't think I'll get over everything we've been through for a while." Hermione said.  
"It will take time. We won't heal overnight but we will get through it." Fred stated.

"Can I trust you, Fred?" Hermione asked him.  
"Of course you can trust me." Fred stated.  
"Can I tell you something important, but you can't tell anyone, ok?" Hermione urged.  
"I won't. I promise." Fred replied.  
"I'm trying to find my parents. I went to visit Kingsley the other day and he's going to help me find them and bring back their memories." Hermione stated.  
"That's amazing Hermione. Do you think you'll be able to find them?" Fred wondered.  
"Kingsley says it should be easy enough. He's already got a lead from the Australian Government who found out where they are living." Hermione replied. "I've really need my Mum recently which is why I decided to find them sooner rather than later."  
"Well if you are needing any help, I'd be more than happy to help you." Fred offered.  
"Thank you Fred. I might have to go to Australia at some point." Hermione said.  
"Then I will come with you, if you'd like the company." Fred said.  
"That is very kind of you, Fred. It might be something I have to do alone though." Hermione replied.  
"Well if you do want some company, I'd love to come with you." Fred said, with a sincere smile.

To Fred's surprise, Hermione moved closer, wrapped her arm around his back then rested her head on his chest. Fred pulled her into a hug and the two sat like that for a short while.

"Hermione." Fred spoke, breaking the silence.

Hermione moved from Fred's grip and sat up, looking straight into Fred's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, sounding concerned.  
"This may sound like a crazy question but earlier when I accidently touched your leg, you didn't wince, why was that?" Fred asked.  
"It didn't bother me at all. I knew you didn't do it on purpose or to hurt me." Hermione answered. "And I do trust you."  
"You know I'd never do anything to hurt you, Hermione. I care about you far too much." Fred admitted.

Hermione flung her arms around Fred's neck and kissed him full on the lips. Fred, taken back by Hermione's actions, kissed her back. For Hermione, this kiss with Fred felt right, it felt more than good. Fred's kiss wasn't rough or pushed, it was soft and warm. The way Fred made Hermione feel, was completely different and far better than Ron had ever made her feel. Hermione pulled out of the kiss first, her face flushed red.

"I kind of enjoyed that." Fred admitted.  
"I more than enjoyed it." Hermione confessed. "I can't even blame the alcohol."  
"So you willingly snogged me, Granger?" Fred asked, wiggling his eyebrows.  
"Yes." Hermione replied. "Can we get out of here?"  
"Where do you wanna go to?" Fred asked.  
"Shell Cottage?" Hermione suggested.  
"Will we not wake Bill and Fleur?" Fred asked.  
"They've gone to France today for Fleur's sister's birthday." Hermione replied.  
"What about the others?" Fred asked.  
"We'll make up a lie that I'm not feeling good and that you're taking me home." Hermione said.  
"Wow, I'm surprised at you Miss Granger, first you snog me senseless, then you want to take me to back to Shell Cottage and tell our friends a lie about where we're going?" Fred grinned.  
"Well I'm allowed to break the rules every once in a while." Hermione stated with a mischievous grin.

They headed back inside to inform the others where they were going. None of them thought it suspicious or asked any questions.

"Hermione isn't in good form and being beside the sea seems to calm her down." Fred stated to George.  
"Alright mate, I'll see you tomorrow." George said with a wink.

Hermione and Fred went back outside again and apparated straight to Shell Cottage. Fred unlocked the door and entered the empty house.

"I'll make us some tea, if you'd like." Fred offered.  
"Maybe we should just go to bed." Hermione said.

She shuffled over to where Fred was stood and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close to her. Fred was a bit shocked by Hermione's behaviour. Yes, Fred really did like Hermione and he had feelings for her but he didn't want her to do something she'd end up regretting. Hermione attempted to kiss Fred again but this time he resisted the urge to return the favour.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, looking offended.  
"I don't think this is a good idea." Fred said.  
"Why not?" Hermione questioned.  
"I don't want you to wake up tomorrow morning filled with regret." Fred answered.  
"I won't. I want this." Hermione stated.  
"Trust me, I want it too because I really like you, Hermione but I don't want to rush you into anything." Fred said.  
"You like me?" Hermione asked.  
"Yes. I've liked you for ages, Hermione but I haven't acted on it because of what's happened." Fred admitted.  
"Well let's forget about what happened and live a little. I don't want to have to worry about the hell Ron put me through." Hermione said.  
"As long as you're sure, Hermione." Fred asked.  
"I've never been surer about anything in my life." Hermione answered.  
"And you won't have any regrets in the morning?" Fred asked, making completely sure.  
"No, no regrets. I'm not drunk so I know what I'm doing." Hermione answered.

Fred took Hermione's hand in his own and led her upstairs to the bedroom in which Hermione had previously slept in. Fred leaned in and kissed Hermione passionately on the lips while Hermione began unbuttoning Fred's shirt. Once his shirt was fully unbuttoned, she pushed it off his shoulders, throwing the garment on the floor, then lightly traced her fingers over the scar that went across Fred's chest. Fred let out a small gasp.

"Did I hurt you?" Hermione asked.  
"No. It doesn't hurt." Fred answered.

They continued to kiss, with Fred helping Hermione out of her dress. They fell onto the bed, a tangle of limbs, as their kiss deepened. Fred was still unsure though. He did want to sleep with Hermione but he didn't want it to be in the heat of the moment, he wanted it to mean something. For once Fred's sensible side was taking over from his feelings for Hermione. Fred pulled out of the kiss, still holding onto Hermione.

"What's wrong Fred?" Hermione asked, moving from his grip and sitting up beside him.

Fred finally got to have a good look at the beautiful young lady lying beside him. His eyes travelled down, taking in every inch of her milky skin and that amazing figure she kept hidden under her jeans and jumpers, admiring her matching cream, lacy underwear. She really was beautiful to Fred.

"Don't you want this?" Hermione then asked.  
"Of course I do, Hermione but not like this. I know I might have a bit of a reputation as a ladies man but I want our first time to really mean something, to be special." Fred admitted. "I care too much about you, have far too much respect for you."  
"But what if I'm wanting this?" Hermione asked.  
"Are you really sure this is what you're wanting, though?" Fred asked back.  
"Like I said, Fred, I'm not drunk, not even tipsy so I know what I want and it's you that I want." Hermione admitted.  
"Well then let me take you out on a date first, do it the proper way." Fred said.

Hermione's face fell into some sort of a sad frown, like Fred had offended her in some way.

"Look, Hermione. I really, really like you, more than you know. I'd like you to go out with me, if you'd give me a chance but I don't want us to jump feet first into sleeping together right now then be filled with regret tomorrow or worst case scenario, we stop speaking to one another." Fred stated.  
"You really are serious about this, aren't you?" Hermione asked.  
"Serious about you and I dating?" Fred wondered. "Then yes I am."  
"I had no idea you felt this way about me, Fred." Hermione said, her voice quiet.  
"Trust me, I have liked you for ages but I never acted on it because of my brother. I was scared of acting on my feelings in case I ruined our friendship so I just concentrated on being there for you after what Ron did." Fred admitted. "And I haven't been doing it just to get into your knickers either."  
"I never thought you were, Fred. I have been very thankful for all your support recently. You have been more than amazing towards me." Hermione said. "I guess in the past, I never looked past the prank playing Fred Weasley but you are far more than that. You are kind, smart, funny and brave, amongst other things."  
"Stop it, Hermione, you're making me blush." Fred said, pretending to gush.  
"It's the truth and you're very handsome to boot." Hermione said.

"So, what do you reckon about us maybe going out sometime?" Fred asked Hermione.  
"I'd really like that Fred." Hermione replied with a smile. "Will you stay with me tonight?"  
"Of course I will." Fred replied.  
"I promise I won't try and seduce you again." Hermione said.  
"Its fine, maybe one day I'll let you." Fred said with a wink which caused Hermione to blush.  
"I think we should probably get some sleep." Hermione said, as a yawn escaped her mouth.

Hermione pulled the quilt over her and Fred as she snuggled down into Fred's chest. He placed a small but tender kiss on Hermione's forehead then both closed their tired eyes and drifted off into peaceful slumbers.

_**I had to stop both of them from doing something they might end up regretting.**_


	54. Chapter 53 - The Morning After

I'm so sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. For some reason I thought I had it completely updated. I only have a few more chapters left to post then that is this story finished.

Chapter 53 – The Morning After

Hermione woke up in a set of strong arms. She laid frozen, wondering who on earth she had ended up in bed with. Hermione closed her eyes tight in a bid to remember what exactly had happened the previous evening. Then it hit her, a flash of ginger hair, those sparkling blue eyes and a fit body to boot, it was only Fred Weasley. She left out a sigh of relief knowing that it was Fred and not some random guy. Hermione wasn't even drunk but the events leading up to her ending up in bed with Fred were fuzzy. Hermione lifted up the quilt, peering under but noticed she still had her underwear on. That was a good sign right? Hermione closed her eyes again as her head began to throb. Maybe she had been drunker than she thought she was.

Fred stirred in his sleep, startling Hermione from her thoughts. She turned on to her side to look at her company for the first time. Fred's ginger hair was sticking up and the scar on his chest was visible as the quilt came up to Fred's waist. Fred's skin was paler than Hermione's with a splatter of freckles and a small dusting of ginger hair. Hermione made a mental note of how handsome Fred looked when he slept, or in general actual. Hermione put her small hand on Fred's shoulder, gently shaking it. Fred's eyes fluttered open, instantly noticing Hermione staring at him. A grin spread across his face as he placed his hands behind his head confidently.

"Morning Mione." Fred said in a cheery tone.  
"Good morning." Hermione replied.  
"Yes, it is a very good morning indeed." Fred grinned.  
"Did we, you know, last night?" Hermione asked.  
"No, we didn't. We nearly did though." Fred replied.  
"Was I really that drunk?" Hermione asked.  
"I don't think you were drunk at all. Maybe a little tipsy. In saying that you were very eager to get me into bed." Fred answered.  
"Why are my memories of last night all fuzzy then?" Hermione wondered.  
"I have no idea, mine are perfectly fine." Fred answered.  
"And why didn't we sleep together?" Hermione then asked.  
"Are you gutted we didn't?" Fred asked, wiggling his eyebrows.  
"I'm just wondering that's all." Hermione said.  
"You were very keen for us to sleep together but as much as I wanted too, I thought it would be best that we didn't, in case there was some regret this morning. I somehow managed to talk some sense into you." Fred replied.  
"Wow, Fred Weasley had to talk some sense into me? Wait until the others hear about that." Hermione scoffed.  
"Are you mad at me for stopping our little night of passion?" Fred asked.  
"No I'm not actually. Thank you for that." Hermione said.  
"Do you remember anything I said to you last night?" Fred asked.  
"I really wish I could remember but everything is a blur." Hermione answered, feeling annoyed at herself.  
"How about I make us some breakfast and see if that jogs your memory?" Fred offered.  
"Yes that would be a good idea then we can discuss what happened last night better once I have a clearer head." Hermione replied.  
********

Fred had made Hermione some coffee and a plate of toast for them to share. He wasn't annoyed at Hermione for not remembering anything from the night before. He did want her to remember though as he ended up admitting his feelings for her and he did ask her out too. Hermione was silent as she ate her breakfast as though trying in vain to remember something. She'd sometimes close her eyes or screw up her face in concentration.

"So tell me exactly what happened last night." Hermione urged.  
"Well, you asked me to bring you back here, we snogged several times then you started to undress me, I got you out of your dress, we kissed some more and you tried to seduce me." Fred explained.  
"And?" Hermione urged.  
"I managed to talk you out of it before we did." Fred answered.  
"Was that it?" Hermione asked.  
"Ideally I'd like you to remember our little conversation." Fred said.  
"Was it important?" Hermione asked.  
"I would say it was quite important as I told you some stuff and asked you something important." Fred replied being cryptic.

Hermione dropped her head into her hands, feeling frustrated with herself. If Fred had asked her something important, she wanted to remember it.

"Look, go and have a nice bath or a shower, whatever you fancy then we'll talk." Fred said.  
"We'll need to go back to the burrow soon or Molly will be wondering where we are." Hermione said.  
"Ginny and George will cover for the both of us." Fred said.  
"Just answer me one thing, I wasn't being too crazy last night?" Hermione wondered.  
"No not at all. You had a few drinks, you danced with Ginny quite a bit and we even slow danced. Then we went outside and kissed before you asked me to bring you here." Fred answered.  
"How much did I drink?" Hermione then asked.  
"Only a couple of glasses of wine and a cocktail I think. I don't think you had any more than that." Fred replied.  
"Right well, I'll go and mull things over in a bath for a bit and hope the caffeine kicks in soon." Hermione said.  
"Right you are, Mione." Fred said as he watched her disappear up the stairs.

Fred stood up and washed their breakfast dishes the muggle way. He went over the events of the previous night time and time again. He just didn't understand why Hermione couldn't remember what happened. It did mean he'd have to admit how to felt about her all over again and this time around, it might not have the same reaction from Hermione. One thing was for sure, Fred was very thankful he didn't give into temptation and sleep with Hermione. Fred did wonder if Hermione was lying about not remembering the previous night's events, just because she was in denial about everything.

_Meanwhile_  
Hermione had ran herself a hot bubble bath, filling the tub up hot water and adding some lavender smelling bubble bath. She then lit some candles which she had set around the bathroom and set a record player to play some relaxing music that belonged to Fleur. She undressed then stepped into the water. The hot water seemed to sooth any aches and pains that she had. She closed her eyes and savoured the relaxing atmosphere while mulling things over in her head. She mind seemed to became less foggy and the events of the previous night began to become clearer.

She remembered kissing Fred then asking him to come back to Shell Cottage with her. She found herself smiling when she remembered kissing Fred and how he made her feel. Then the events after that came flooding back, hitting her like Hogwarts Express. Hermione sat up in the tub and let out a gasp as she remembered practically begging Fred to sleep with her. However all the memories of that night were not bad, she finally remembered Fred admitting how he really felt about her. Fred Weasley liked Hermione Granger, Fred Weasley had asked Hermione out on a date. What amazed Hermione the most was that Fred Weasley had managed to talk her out of making a huge mistake and that mistake being sleeping with him while under the influence of alcohol.

Once she had established what exactly had happened, she then began to wonder about how she felt about Fred. Yes, Fred was a lovely man who had been an amazing friend to Hermione over the past few weeks. Actually he had been her rock, the one she felt safest with and felt that she trusted the most. Hermione also thought that Fred was a very handsome young man, who was a great kisser and had a great body. He always knew how to put a smile on her face which is exactly what Hermione needed her life. Ron was so good at removing her happy feelings whereas Fred was the opposite.

It was clear to Hermione that she had been hiding her actual feelings for Fred and it was all because of what had happened with Ron. Ron had called her a slut many a time and accused her of seeing his brothers behind his back. Hermione knew that Fred would never ever treat a lady how Ron had treated her. It was official Hermione Granger liked and had feelings for Fred Weasley. She was not going to let Ron's abuse stop her from being happy and following her heart.


	55. Chapter 54 - Taking Things Over

This is the last chapter I'm afraid people. There will be an epilogue after this then the Sequel which I can reveal will be called...

*drumroll please*

***Match Made in Heaven***

so that will hopefully be up later or this week at some point.

Chapter 54 – Talking Things Over

Hermione had spent nearly an hour relaxing in the bath. She stepped out and wrapped her shivering body in a fluffy towel then made a quick escape to the bedroom so she could get dressed. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt then tied her hair up into a messy bun. Fred grabbed a quick shower after Hermione which gave Hermione some time to collect her thoughts and sort herself out. Then it was time for the two of them to sit and talk about everything. Hermione felt nervous but she knew what she needed to say to Fred and how she felt now. She had, had plenty of time to think about everything and how she really felt about Fred. She tottered down the stairs and met Fred in the living room where he was waiting patiently on her.

"I think we need to talk." She stated.  
"Yes, that would be a good idea." Fred replied.

Hermione sat down on the sofa with Fred sitting on the armchair opposite.

"I can finally remember what happened last night." Hermione stated.  
"Oh thank Merlin for that." Fred said, full of relief but worry too.  
"I'm sorry that I was so forward with you last night." Hermione apologised.  
"It's fine Hermione." Fred said with a small smile. "Do you remember what I said to you?"  
"I think so. Did you admit to me how you felt by any chance?" Hermione wondered.  
"Yes I did." Fred replied, moving from his armchair and sat down beside Hermione on the sofa.  
"And you obviously stopped me from doing something I might have regretted this morning." Hermione said.  
"Yes. As I said to you last night, I really, really like you Hermione. I didn't want us to sleep together last night because of the chance of you regretting it. I also asked you out on a date, if you're still interested." Fred asked.  
"I'd really like that, Fred and thank you for last night and today." Hermione replied with a grateful smile.  
"So you'll go out on a date with me then?" Fred asked again.  
"Yes. I'd really like that." Hermione replied. "You've been my rock these past few weeks and I don't know what I would have done without you."  
"It's the least I can do, Mione." Fred said.  
"Do you forgive me for my actions last night?" Hermione asked.  
"Of course I do. We both know it was the alcohol talking." Fred replied.  
"I think it was partly the alcohol talking and maybe partly the fact that I may fancy you too." Hermione admitted.  
"Let's just say that the feeling is mutual. You are a beautiful young woman, who is smart and brave." Fred said. "I did want to sleep with you too last night but I didn't want it to be in the heat of the moment."  
"You're a gentleman, Fred and very kind hearted." Hermione said with a smile.  
"Like I said before, I'm not the womanising guy that some people think I am." Fred said.  
"I've never thought that about you." Hermione stated.  
"I'm glad you don't as many a person, including some of my friends but I'm not. Yes, I kissed many girls in my time but I've only ever slept with two, Angelina and a Ravenclaw called Daniela." Fred admitted.  
"You don't have to explain yourself to me, Fred." Hermione said, taking his hand in hers.  
"I don't want you to think that I'm only interested in you because I want you as another notch on my bedpost because that's not the case at all. I genuinely like you Hermione and have done for a while." Fred admitted.  
"I believe and trust you, Fred." Hermione replied.

They finally stopped talking and kissed. Fred could remember their kisses the previous night clearly but this was much better. Hermione's stomach fluttered with a mixture of nervous and excited butterflies as their kiss deepened. Fred made Hermione feel special and he never once made her feel worthless like Ron did. Did Hermione see herself having a future with Fred? She didn't know at this point but was a relationship with Fred possible? Yes it was and she was going to give it a go.


	56. Epilogue

This is it folks, that's Saving Hermione finished.

Remember the sequel will be called **Match Made in Heaven.**

**Epilogue******

Hermione Granger was a strong, smart and exceptionally brave woman, who had experienced many challenges in her short 18 years as a muggle born witch in the wizarding world. Hermione was never one to sit back and give up, driven to prove herself while constantly standing up for what she believes in and standing by her friends. However, Hermione never imagined that someone she once classed as one of her best friends, would treat her as badly as he did. She never thought that Ron Weasley would abuse her in the ways that he did. Ron was being sent to Azkaban for a short spell which would give Hermione the opportunity to rebuild her life. She had already made a start but the bright young witch would have many a hurdle to overcome but with the help of her friends she would succeed. There was also the possibility of finding her parents too which was a challenge in itself but one Hermione was determined to succeed in.****

********

**Thank you to every single person who read this story and reviewed it. I hope you'll enjoy my sequel too.**


End file.
